Fated for The Heirs
by Gyuya0206
Summary: COMPLETE/Cerdas, cantik, konservatif. Hermione Granger tak pernah membayangkan bahwa jalan hidupnya yang serba teratur dan diatur berubah drastis sejak Draco Malfoy mulai mengusiknya. Pria itu terlalu tampan, terlalu nakal, terlalu seksi. Dan yang lebih parah, Draco Malfoy adalah salah seorang dosen Fisika di kampus tempat ia menuntut ilmu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All of the cast' belong to J.K Rowling. Kecuali cerita dan beberapa tokoh yang saya karang sendiri.

* * *

 **BAB 1**

Pria yang duduk tegap di belakang meja panjang itu dengan cermat mengamati para mahasiswa yang berjalan dalam barisan-barisan rapi untuk kemudian duduk pada bangku-bangku yang telah tersedia sejak jauh-jauh hari. Dia menggenggam sebuah kacamata hitam yang tadinya ia kenakan untuk mencegah sinar matahari menusuk mata beriris kelabunya yang sensitif akibat terlalu sering menghadap komputer.

Para mahasiswi reflek memandang pada pria itu begitu memasuki aula tempat sebuah seminar sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Pria itu begitu mencolok dengan rambut pirang sewarna platina, tubuh tinggi tegap, pucat, dan memiliki mata misterius beriris kelabu yang menampilkan kekuatan karakter yang tak diragukan. Posisinya yang diapit oleh dua pria lain yang tampak terpelajar namun berbadan besar membuatnya semakin terlihat bagai seorang raja dengan para pengawalnya. Salah satu dari pria yang mengapitnya mengajaknya berbicara, yang ia tanggapi dengan sebuah jawaban singkat dan senyum tenang di bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna kemerahan. Terdengar desahan napas dari para mahasiswi yang melihat sedikit gerakan halus dari pria berpembawaan dingin itu.

Hermione Granger berada di antara mahasiswi di barisan bangku bagian paling belakang, paling sudut, terjauh dari tempat yang mungkin diperhatikan oleh para dosen yang duduk di belakang meja panjang di atas panggungan mewah yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian di depan sana. Di sebelahnya, duduk teman seperjuangannya yang terus-terusan menggerutu sejak tadi. Tentang posisi mereka yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan.

"Ayolah Jessie, setidaknya kita masih bisa melihat Mr. Draco Malfoy yang tampan," kata Hermione seraya tersenyum masam. "Yah, dengan penampilan seperti itu, jelas mustahil untuk tak dapat melihatnya." Nada suaranya yang sinis membuat ia mendapat pelototan dari Jessie.

"Nada bicaramu selalu seperti itu setiap kali menyebut namanya," gerutu Jessie. "membuatku bertanya-tanya apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi di antara kalian." mata Jessie menyipit. "apa aku benar?"

Hermione mendengus lalu memandang ke depan, tempat Draco Malfoy sang dosen Fisika tingkat awal sedang duduk dengan tenang. Tinggi pria itu setidaknya mencapai seratus delapan puluh lima, atau lebih. Pria itu terlihat seimbang dalam segala sisi. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan tegap terlihat mematikan dan memesona dalam satu waktu. Kulitnya yang nyaris sepucat tokoh-tokoh vampir dalam kebanyakan film kontemporer sama sekali tidak mengganggu penampilannya. Seolah-olah kulit itu memang diciptakan khusus untuknya. Mengenakan kemeja putih bersih dan celana katun mahal tidak membuatnya tampak kaku, tapi justru sangat menggoda. Dan dia tampan, luar biasa tampan. Dan luar biasa cerdas. Hermione mencoba melupakan fakta bahwa ia harus mengulang dua semester di kelas dosen lain sebelum dapat memasuki kelas lanjutan Fisika tanpa bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Ya Tuhan," Jessie berseru. "Kau lihat senyumannya tadi?" Hermione melihatnya, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak melihatnya sedangkan layar besar di depan sana hampir selalu menampilkan wajah pria itu. Bahkan para petugas kamera terpesona padanya.

"Dia terlalu mencolok untuk ukuran seorang dosen," kata Hermione seraya menggeleng. "dan terlalu muda," Draco Malfoy baru berusia tiga puluh satu tahun setahu Hermione. Jadi usia mereka hanya berjarak tujuh tahun, kurang dan lebih. Bahkan mahasiswanya ada yang lebih tua dari pria itu, begitupun dengan mantan teman-teman kencan Hermione yang tak seberapa jumlahnya.

Jessie mengibaskan tangannya. "Persetan," ujarnya enteng. "Kita memang perlu orang semacam itu di dunia ini," Jessie terkikik. "Bayangkan jika ia dosen Biologi. Fantasi apa yang akan memenuhi kepala kita begitu ia membahas masalah reproduksi!"

Hermione tidak bisa tidak tertawa dalam menanggapi hal itu. Ia juga pernah membayangkan hal serupa tentang bermesraan dengan sang dosen yang sempurna. Ia masih membayangkannya sampai tiga tahun lalu, sampai Mr. Draco Malfoy yang terhormat mempermalukannya di depan kelas hanya karena ia tidak bisa memecahkan satu kuis yang pria itu berikan. Hermione telah mencoret sang dosen dari daftar pria yang ingin ia ajak berkencan. Juga telah berhenti menjadikan pria itu sebagai objek fantasinya. Ia tidak membutuhkan satu orang lagi yang akan mengatur-atur hidupnya tanpa pernah sekalipun memikirkan pendapatnya. Sudah cukup ia hidup dalam keluarga semacam itu.

Keluarganya adalah sekumpulan orang-orang kaku yang berasal dari salah satu keturunan terhormat dan tertua di New York. Ia tidak tahu dengan keluarga lain, tapi keluarganya yang tampak sempurna di luar menganggap sebuah perjodohan adalah suatu keharusan agar garis keturunan mereka tidak tercemar. Hermione masih tidak bisa menemukan alasan bagian mana yang tercemar, sedangkan dua dari tiga kakak perempuannya yang menikah karena tuntutan keluarga tak ada yang bahagia satupun juga. Mereka hidup dengan suami yang memiliki hampir selusin simpanan yang tersebar di kota yang sama. Hermione tidak bisa menghadapi hal seperti itu dan tetap diam. Dia tidak akan menjadi wanita penurut yang berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun ketika suaminya meniduri para wanita jalang di luar sana. Tidak, terima kasih. Dia hidup untuk bahagia, dan tidak mengharapkan yang kurang dari itu bahkan jika ia menikah. Kesetiaan adalah hal utama yang selalu ia lihat dari seorang pria. Mutlak, tak bisa ditoleransi bahkan oleh harta sebanyak apapun.

"Selamat datang di seminar ilmu pengetahuan alam terbaik tahun ini." Hermione kembali memandang ke depan, pada sumber suara yang berasal dari wanita berambut merah di depan sana. Ia mendengar Jessie di sebelahnya berdecak dan kembali mengomel.

"Dia sengaja berpakaian seperti itu untuk menggoda," sungut Jessie. Seorang perempuan lain di sebelahnya tampak mengangguk setuju. Hermione tidak bisa menyangkal hal seperti itu, karena Jessie sudah jelas benar kali ini. Wanita merah di depan sana jelas tahu benar bahwa tubuhnya indah. Dan sengaja mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah tanpa lengan dan rok berbahan katun di atas lutut yang super ketat, membentuk pinggulnya sedemikian rupa. Payudara wanita itu terlihat menantang dan kencang, sengaja ia busungkan saat melirik pada yang tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan undangan tersirat itu. Mereka jelas akan _make out_ setelah acara ini selesai, pikir Hermione sinis.

"Oh lihatlah," Jessie mengipasi wajahnya. "Begitulah cara Mr. Malfoy mendapatkan teman tidur," dia terkikik.

Hermione memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak pernah terdengar ia mengencani mahasiswi," katanya. "Dia jelas mendapatkan wanita di tempat lain."

Jessie mengayun-ayunkan telunjuknya di depan muka Hermione. "Tidak Mione, itu bukan alasan utamanya." Para mahasiswi dalam barisan tempat duduk mereka tampak tertarik. Jelas sudah menguping sejak tadi.

"Dan kau tahu alasannya?" Hermione mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Jessie sedikit membungkuk dalam duduknya. Raut wajahnya penuh persekongkolan. "Dia tidak mengencani mahasiswinya," katanya setengah berbisik. "maksudku, benar-benar tidak mengencani mereka."

"Kenapa?" Salah satu teman sebarisan mereka bergumam keras, yang diikuti anggukan dari pendengar mereka. Hermione menunggu dalam diam. Ia telah melewatkan banyak sekali berita panas akhir-akhir ini mengingat pikirannya hanya berfokus pada rencana-rencana keluarganya tentang calon suaminya kelak.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi aku mendengar bahwa ia tidak memiliki niat menghadapi para wanita muda yang patah hati saat ia tinggalkan nanti," Jessie mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak tahu saja bahwa para wanita muda ini sekali-kali butuh satu malam penuh gairah dari pria seksi berambut platina," dia terkikik lagi setelahnya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku rasa aku keluar dari barisan," ujarnya menyerah. "Pria seperti itu terlalu sulit dihadapi," tambahnya seraya mengerutkan hidung. Ia dapat membayangkan Mr. Malfoy yang mengatur-ngatur di dalam kepalanya. Meskipun pikiran itu juga bercampur dengan fantasi lamanya yang entah kenapa menyeruak kembali hari ini. Fantasi panas dengan sang dosen fisika yang menjadi peran utamanya.

Jessie mencibir dan menyikut lengan atas Hermione dengan sengaja. "Kau mencari pria yang bisa kau atur-atur," ejeknya. "seleramu jadi membosankan akhir-akhir ini, kau tahu itu Mione?" Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu. Tidak menyanggah ataupun menyetujui apa yang Jessie katakan. Sejujurnya ia sendiri meragukan pria seperti apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia kencani. Ia suka pria tampan berkarakter kuat seperti sang dosen. Tapi ia juga tidak mau yang suka mengatur. Jelas hal itu mustahil karena pria berkarakter kuat kebanyakan adalah tukang atur sejati.

Pikirannya yang tengah mengelana tersentak saat suara wanita merah di depan sana kembali menggema di penjuru ruangan. Wanita itu kini jelas-jelas tampak lebih bahagia daripada sebelumnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Aura sensual menyeruak di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan beberapa kali ia mengirimkan lirikan menggoda pada Mr. Malfoy yang tersenyum tipis seraya mengaitkan jemarinya yang panjang dan bersih di atas meja. Mereka jelas sudah pasti akan _make out_ saat ini juga jika tidak sedang berada di hadapan ratusan orang, melihat mereka sepertinya tidak bisa menunggu sampai acara selesai untuk memperlihatkan maksud mereka dengan jelas.

Hermione tersenyum sinis. Ia lebih baik memulai kembali konsentrasinya pada materi yang mulai disampaikan oleh seorang dosen biologi yang tinggi besar dan memiliki mata sejernih kristal. Seorang pria cerdas yang tampaknya lebih bisa dihadapi daripada dosen Fisika mereka yang seksi. Ya, pria seperti itu yang ia butuhkan. Cukup tampan, keemasan, dan cerdas, juga mudah dihadapi. Orang-orang semacam ini cenderung disetujui oleh keluarganya. Apalagi dengan garis keturunan tanpa cacat dan juga terhormat.

"Hei," Hermione menyenggol lengan Jessie dengan sikunya. "Mr. Simeon Farrel lumayan. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?"

Jessie memandangnya aneh. "Si berotot itu?" ia berjengit. "Terlalu besar, Mione." Tambahnya lagi. "Dan sejak kapan kau mulai menyukai pria raksasa sekaligus santun seperti itu?" ia tampak bergidik. "perpaduannya saja sudah terdengar aneh."

"Setidaknya dia tidak akan menyebarkan penyakit kelamin padaku," jawab Hermione enteng. "Aku butuh yang sehat agar bisa memiliki anak yang sehat."

Mata Jessie membelalak ngeri. "Kau ingin menikah muda dan segera punya anak?" Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak terbahak mendengar suara Jessie yang hampir terdengar histeris.

"Aku hanya merencanakan hal-hal sejak awal," katanya santai. "Aku cukup bisa membayangkan suami yang pengertian dan setia, yang tidak menganggap sex sebagai kebutuhan utama sebuah hubungan."

"Sex memang kebutuhan utama," tegas Jessie. "Kurasa kau sudah mulai sinting, Mione." Matanya menyipit curiga. "Atau kau masih terpengaruh alkohol yang kita nikmati semalam?" Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Kau mungkin satu-satunya wanita yang memilih si besar itu di sini."

"Si besar itu punya nama," peringat Hermione. "Dan akan lebih baik jika memang aku satu-satunya." Ia menyengir. "Kau tahu aku tidak terlalu suka bersaing."

* * *

Rasanya selalu menarik tiap kali ia menjadi pembicara di seminar-seminar penting Sains yang seringkali diadakan oleh para petinggi universitas. Ini adalah kali kelima sejak ia menjadi pembicara utama di depan ratusan mahasiswa yang sebagian besar pernah menempuh pendidikan fisika awal di dalam kelasnya. Dan sedikitpun ia tidak kehilangan minat terhadap reaksi yang nyaris sama setiap kali ia mulai berbicara.

Draco Malfoy telah selesai memberikan materinya dan turun dari podium untuk kembali pada tempat duduknya semula. Ia melirik kepada wanita berambut merah sang moderator seksi yang sejak tadi mengirimkan undangan terang-terangan padanya. Wanita itu juga sedang melirik padanya dan sudut-sudut bibirnya yang penuh tampak tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman sensual yang mustahil untuk ditolak. Wanita itu akan berakhir di tempat tidur bersamanya. Ia selalu menyukai tantangan. Tapi dalam memilih teman kencan, ia lebih suka dengan wanita bebas modern yang dewasa dan berpengalaman tanpa tangisan setelah kencan mereka berakhir. Wanita seperti ini selalu menjadi pilihan utamanya.

Seminar telah memasuki sesi tanya jawab. Seorang mahasiswi di barisan paling belakang menjadi orang pertama yang mengangkat tangan dan bertanya bukan padanya, tapi pada teman di sebelahnya. Dosen Biologi muda dengan tubuh besar berotot namun berpembawaan lembut yang membuat Draco berpikir bahwa dirinya sedang duduk di sebelah seorang wanita muda bukannya pria dewasa. Mahasiswi itu mengambil pengeras suara yang disodorkan padanya, berdehem dahulu sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaan. Tatapannya lurus dan serius. Terarah pada pria di sebelah Draco.

"Saya mahasiswi tingkat akhir dari fakultas Sains and Technology, Hermione Granger. Saya ingin bertanya pada Mr. Ferrel," satu sudut bibir wanita itu terangkat, membentuk senyuman miring yang membuatnya tampak nakal. Bahkan dari jauh Draco dapat menangkap sebuah godaan tersirat yang ditujukan untuk Ferrel. Wanita muda itu jelas tertarik pada Ferrel.

"Silahkan, miss Granger," Ferrel mempersilahkan. Draco mengamati penampilan wanita itu yang tampak seperti mahasiswi kebanyakan. Mengenakan celana jeans original berwarna biru dan t-shirt putih berkancing depan sebatas dada. Rambutnya yang ikal dan berwarna _chesnut_ digulung membentuk satu cepol tinggi, menyisakan sedikit helaian pendek membingkai wajahnya yang tegas sekaligus tampak misterius. Ketika wanita itu berdiri, suara gumaman mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dengan wajah cantik khas aristokrat, tubuh tinggi menjulang seperti model dan mata kelam yang ekspresif membuatnya sangat layak untuk diperhatikan lama-lama. Draco memerhatikan bahkan setelah wanita itu kembali duduk. Beberapa pandang mata tidak lepas darinya. Jelas wanita itu telah membentuk sebuah komunitas penggemar baru di kampus ini.

Ferrel menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu dengan lancar dan penuh senyuman. Terlihat sekali tidak menangkap sinyal ketertarikan yang diberikan padanya. Draco menggeleng dan mengasihani miss Granger yang cantik dan cerdas.

"Aku tidak tahu kita memiliki mahasiswi seperti itu di sini," pria di sebelahnya bergumam. Dosen kimia termuda di kampus ini, Eric Nolan. Termuda di antara mereka bertiga. Draco tidak pernah terlalu akrab dengan sesama dosen di sini. Ini bahkan menjadi kali pertama ia berbicara dengan Nolan dan Ferrel. Ia tidak pernah menganggap bahwa membicarakan wanita dengan orang yang baru ia kenal adalah keputusan yang benar. Jadi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng sekali.

"Barangkali dia tidak pernah mengambil kelasmu," Ferrel yang menjawab. "Dia mahasiswiku di tahun pertama," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum bangga.

Nolan mengerutkan dahinya lalu memandang pada Draco. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku pasti ingat jika pernah memiliki mahasiswi seperti itu."

Ferrel menggeleng. "Kau tak akan ingat, Malfoy." Katanya santai. "Kelasmu selalu penuh. Dan miss Granger tidak semencolok seperti sekarang ini di tahun-tahun awal kuliahnya di kampus ini."

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa kau selalu mengingat satu-persatu mahasiswa yang pernah kau ajar?"

Ferrel kembali tertawa. Pria itu tampaknya suka sekali tertawa. "Dia salah satu mahasiswiku yang paling kritis dan cerdas," jelasnya singkat. "Mustahil untuk tidak ingat padanya."

Draco kembali memandang pada miss Granger yang tampak sedang serius mendengarkan perkataan teman di sebelahnya sambil setengah menunduk. Lalu wanita itu tertawa seraya memukul bahu temannya itu. Beberapa pasang mata sesekali masih melirik padanya. Draco dapat melihat dengan jelas semua tingkah laku mahasiswa dari tempat ia berada sekarang, termasuk tingkah laku miss Granger yang duduk di bagian paling belakang sekalipun. Wanita itu tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Draco memerhatikan perubahan raut wajah miss Granger yang tadinya tampak senang menjadi waspada seketika. Sesuatu dalam tatapannya membuat Draco merasa penasaran dan tanpa sadar tersenyum, membuat wanita itu mengerutkan hidungnya lalu membuang muka.

"Sepertinya aku mulai ingat padanya." kata Draco seraya menggeleng. Ya, kenapa ia bisa tidak mengenali wanita itu? Hermione Granger adalah satu-satunya mahasiswi yang pernah ia buat menangis, benar-benar menangis karena perkataan pedasnya dahulu. Wanita itu juga menjadi satu-satunya mahasiswi yang lebih memilih tidak lulus mata kuliahnya ketimbang harus melanjutkan pelajaran di kelasnya. Ferrel benar, wanita itu dulunya tidak semencolok sekarang. Draco kembali menatapnya, tapi miss Granger yang cantik telah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tatapannya sekarang.

Pikiran Draco tidak beralih dari wanita itu dalam beberapa menit terakhir sebelum acara ditutup. Ia mengingat-ingat seperti apa ekspresi miss Granger dulu saat ia mempermalukannya di depan kelas di hadapan ratusan mahasiswa. Malamnya sebelum hari itu, Draco baru saja melihat calon istrinya, mantan calon istrinya bergelung di tempat tidur bersama pria lain, pria lain yang adalah sepupunya sendiri. Tentu saja bergelung di tempat tidur bukan karena mereka sedang beradu gulat. Mereka bercinta, di tempat tidur di kamar apartemen milik Draco yang sengaja ia beli sebagai tempat tinggal sementara mereka sebelum menikah. Ia sudah melupakan detilnya tentang apa yang ia lakukan malam itu. Yang ia tahu ketika ia selesai dengan semua kemarahannya, ia telah sendirian di ruangan itu, menggenggam sebotol vodka yang setengah isinya telah ia teguk. Rencana pernikahannya batal malam itu juga.

Paginya Draco mengurus penjualan apartemen itu, menjelaskan cerita sebenarnya pada kedua orang tuanya yang tampaknya telah ditelepon oleh mantan tunangannya dan diceritakan dengan alur yang berbeda. Wanita itu mencoba memutarbalikan fakta dan bertindak seperti malaikat yang terluka. Tapi orang tua Draco tidak bodoh, tidak pernah menjadi orang bodoh. Cerita sang mantan tunangan berakhir hari itu juga. Siangnya, Draco tetap masuk ke kelas. Namun akibat dari kejadian malam itu dan efek alkohol yang belum benar-benar hilang dari tubuhnya membuatnya sedikit brutal daripada biasanya. Miss Granger yang muda dan polos menjadi korban dari kata-katanya yang kejam dan menusuk.

Ia ingat apa yang ia katakan hari itu.

"Idiot," katanya setelah miss Granger sedikit membuat kesalahan dalam memecahkan sebuah kuis yang ia berikan. "Lihatlah idiot ini," ia merentangkan tangannya seraya menghadap pada ratusan mahasiswa kelasnya. "Bahkan soal semudah ini tak bisa ia kerjakan. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang ia lakukan selama ini," ia menatap miss Granger waktu itu, melihat tangan wanita itu terkepal erat, juga raut wajahnya yang terluka. Tapi ia tidak berhenti, perkataannya semakin tajam dan menyakiti. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sex? Tentu saja dengan otak seperti itu hanya bayangan itulah yang paling terasa gampang, bukan begitu?"

Tangisan miss Granger meledak setelah itu, dalam bentuk airmata tanpa suara isakan oleh karena wanita itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan satu telapak tangan. Draco terkejut dengan hal itu, namun terlambat bereaksi saat miss Granger bergerak menjauhinya dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya untuk mengambil tas. Wanita itu berlari ke luar ruangan dan tidak pernah lagi muncul di dalam kelasnya. Itu tiga tahun lalu, dan menjadi sejarah terburuk selama eksistensinya sebagai salah seorang dosen di universitas terkemuka. Dan sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah lagi memutuskan untuk berkomitmen dengan satupun wanita. Ia tidak trauma, tidak. Hanya merasa hidup berjalan lebih mudah tanpa wanita yang harus ia lindungi hatinya dan mengenggam hatinya. Hidup seperti sekarang ini terasa jauh lebih mudah.

To be continued

* * *

 **Yah, dan saya datang dengan cerita baru lagi. Ini bukan berarti saya mengabaikan dua cerita MC saya yang juga masih on going. Tapi karena saya sudah benar-benar gatal untuk up cerita satu ini.**

 **Ini adalah fic Dramione pertama saya. Awalnya ingin saya jadikan project lomba di salah satu penerbit, tapi saya berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk mem-publish-nya di sini.**

 **Saya ga tahu apa penggemar Dramione masih banyak. Tapi silahkan mampir dan tinggalkan komentar jika kalian termasuk salah satunya.**

 **Let me know what you think, please.**

 **Gyuya0206**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All of the cast' belong to J.K Rowling. Kecuali cerita dan beberapa tokoh yang saya karang sendiri.

* * *

 **BAB 2**

"Halo, Mione."

"Halo, Jessie," Hermione menjawab sapaan teman terbaiknya itu dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi. "Bagaimana kabarmu belakangan ini?"

"I'm good, thanks."

Hermione mengangkat satu alisnya. "Senang kau tetap baik dan tak perlu memikirkan skripsi."

Jessie mendengus tapi lalu tak bisa menahan tawa. "Berhenti memamerkan kelulusanmu yang tinggal selangkah lagi itu," ia mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu aku sangat luar biasa baik tidak lulus tahun ini."

Hermione tertawa pula. "Oh, ayolah Jess. Kau tidak mungkin menikah dengannya selepas lulus! Biar kubawakan." Ia mengambil sebagian tumpukan buku yang tadi dibawa Jessie. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi pecinta baca?"

Jessie mengerutkan hidungnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku harus menikah dengannya, Mione," mata Hermione melebar. "Oh tidak, aku tidak sedang hamil. Aku hanya merasa tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Terima kasih dan tidak, aku masih tetap bukan pecinta baca."

"Kau manis sekali," ejek Hermione. "Jadi buku siapa ini yang sedang kita bawa?" Mereka melewati beberapa mahasiswa yang bergerombol di depan papan pengumuman. Hermione menaikan alisnya tapi tidak tertarik untuk sekedar berhenti melangkah. Pengumuman apapun dapat ia lihat secara online pada blog khusus universitas tanpa harus susah payah berjinjit dan menyempil seperti lebah.

"Berhenti bersikap sinis, Mione," Jessie memperingatkan. "Kau akan menemukan cinta yag lebih indah nantinya. Dan buku yang sedang kita bawa adalah milik si dosen fisika yang seksi."

Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi berlebihan. Jessie tidak mengetahui sejarah memalukannya dengan dosen fisika yang sedang mereka bicarakan karena temannya itu belum mengambil fisika di tahun pertamanya, dan mereka belum menjadi teman seperti sekarang ini. Rumor tentang seorang mahasiswi yang dipermalukan oleh salah satu dosen paling seksi di fakultasnya mereda dalam hitungan hari, dan orang-orang yang tidak melihat secara langsung tidak akan tahu siapa mahasiswi yang dimaksud. Apalagi perubahan penampilan Hermione setelah itu benar-benar drastis dan sulit dipercaya. Tubuh tinggi yang diwarisi dari pihak ayahnya mulai bekerja tepat di usianya yag ke dua puluh, dan bertambah drastis saat usianya mencapai dua puluh satu. Ia bersyukur di usianya yang ke dua puluh empat ini ia tidak bertambah tinggi lagi satu inci pun. Dan rambut semaknya yang mengembang kemana-mana telah ia rapikan hingga terlihat normal dan mudah diatur.

"Aku tak berharap banyak dengan cinta seperti itu, Jess," kata Hermione acuh. Ia mengabaikan denyutan tidak terima setiap kali ia berbohong. Ia sangat mengharapkan cinta seperti itu. Tapi terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya secara terang-terangan. Dan ia tidak memiliki contoh nyata hubungan yang bertahan lama dengan sang pria yang tetap setia, walau ia sendiri mengharapkan pria yang setia. Hubungan Jessie dan kekasihnya belum dapat dianggap sejati karena kemudaan mereka, dan kemungkinan mereka akan berpisah kapan saja mengingat sikap pria bar-bar itu.

Jessie memandangnya dengan kasih sayang yang tulus. "Kau pasti akan mendapatkannya, Mione," katanya lembut. "Kau bahkan bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik."

Hermione tersenyum. "Tidakkah menurutmu terbaik itu membosankan?"

Jessie terkikik. "Tidak akan membosakan jika pria itu seperti Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Yang itu merepotkan."

"Dan seksi."

"Dan tukang atur."

"Cerdas."

"Terlalu mencolok."

Jessie bersorak. "Hah! Yang itu pantas untukmu." Serunya riang.

"Tidak, tidak pantas sama sekali," Hermione terdengar jengkel. "Dengar, berhenti mencoba mendorongku untuk menggoda salah satu dosen kita," desisnya.

Jessie berdecak. "Siapa yang merayu Mr. raksasa waktu itu?" sindirnya. "Kau pikir aku akan melupakan hal itu dan berhenti mengungkitnya? Bahwa kau sudah memutuskan akan menciumnya saat melihatnya berciuman dengan kekasihnya di pinggir jalan umum. Kekasihnya yang luar biasa tampan!"

"Oh diamlah!"

"Dan kau bahkan telah membayangkan memiliki anak bersamanya. Anak-anak sehat dari benih pria dewasa yang sehat!" Jessie terus menyerang.

Hermione tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama. Ia dapat membayangkan betapa bodoh ekspresinya hari itu. Ia hanya bisa menyengir saat Mr. Farrel melihatnya dan tersenyum seperti biasa, masih dalam rangkulan kekasihnya yang luar biasa tampan. Tampan dan mustahil untuk dimiliki kaum wanita.

"Dia adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa aku pikirkan saat itu," Hermione membela diri. "Kau tahu bagaimana keluargaku dan betapa berkerasnya mereka menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan pria yang mereka anggap terhormat. Cih, tukang selingkuh bukanlah pria terhormat."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menjatuhkan pilihan pada pria manapun yang kau anggap aman padahal kau tidak suka," sanggah Jessie.

"Aku suka Mr. Farrel," Hermione kembali membela diri. "Dan aku tidak pernah menjatuhkan pilihan pada pria manapun."

"Ya, kau melakukannya."

Hermione menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku memang sedikit sinting waktu itu," katanya mengakui. "Tapi Mr. Draco Malfoy tetap bukan sebuah pilihan," tambahnya tegas.

Jessie mengangkat bahu. "Kita tidak pernah tahu, Mione." Mereka mengetuk pintu ruangan Mr. Malfoy dan mendengar gumaman rendah yang mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Jessie membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk dengan langkah ringan, berbanding terbalik dengan Hermione yang sempat membeku di daun pintu sebelum bergerak ragu-ragu untuk berjalan masuk.

"Hai, Mr. Malfoy," sapa Jessie ceria.

Pria itu mengangkat pandangannya yang sejak tadi terfokus pada layar laptop. Bertumpuk-tumpuk makalah tugas mahasiswa tersusun rapi di atas meja kerjanya yang besar dan mewah. Semua hal tentang pria itu adalah kemewahan yang pasti tidak akan ditolak oleh keluarganya. Hermione menggeleng muram. Memiliki hubungan dengan Draco Malfoy sama saja dengan menerima keputusan keluarganya untuk menikah muda dengan pria pilihan mereka. Draco Malfoy sudah mengokohkan dirinya sebagai salah seorang playboy yang tidak mungkin untuk ditakhlukan. Semua wanita hanyalah selingan baginya. Dan Hermione tidak mau termasuk dalam barisan wanita yang menjadi korban selanjutnya. Tuhan selalu tahu ia membutuhkan pria yang setia. Ia selalu mengulangnya di dalam hati.

Jessie meletakan buku yang ia dan Hermione bawa di atas meja kerja pria itu, membuat meja tersebut seolah tenggelam oleh tumpukan kertas berwarna-warni.

"Terima kasih miss..."

"Jessie Blair dan..."

"Miss Hermione Granger, tentu saja." potong sang dosen yang membuat Jessie menganga. Hermione menyipitkan matanya. Jadi akhirnya pria itu benar-benar ingat padanya, setelah tiga tahun berlalu. Hermione tidak merasa tersanjung sama sekali dan malah merasa jengkel karena harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Jessie setelah ini. Draco Malfoy jarang mengingat nama mahasiswanya, begitulah rumor yang terdengar. Jadi kenyataan bahwa ia mengingat dengan jelas nama Hermione tentu menjadi hal aneh yang pastinya patut dipertanyakan.

Hermione sendiri tidak kaget, karena saat seminar tiga bulan lalu ia sudah dapat menduga bahwa pria itu telah mengingatnya saat melihatnya untuk pertama kali setelah tiga tahun berlalu. Suatu prestasi yang membanggakan dari pria itu mengingat Hermione terlihat cukup berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Anda mengenal Mione?" tanya Jessie terus terang. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Hermione yang berdiri kaku di sebelahnya. "Seingatku kau pernah bilang tidak mengambil kelas Mr. Malfoy, Mione?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Aku pernah masuk ke dalam kelas beliau selama dua bulan." Katanya berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi.

Pandangan Jessie kembali pada sang dosen. "Anda mengenalnya padahal hanya bertemu dengannya selama dua bulan?" Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang. Nada Suara Jessie jelas-jelas terdengar senang dan terlalu bersemangat.

Draco tersenyum tipis. Matanya menatap pada Hermione sejak tadi dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Kita bisa sepakat bahwa miss Granger tidak mudah untuk dilupakan."

"Ya. Oh ya, tentu saja," kata Jessie setengah bersorak. "Mione selalu menarik perhatian dimanapun ia berada."

"Jessie!" Hermione menghela napasnya. "Kami rasa kami harus pergi sekarang, Mr. Malfoy." Katanya seraya menarik tangan Jessie untuk mengikutinya. Hermione merutuki sikap Jessie yang terang-terangan tanpa memikirkan akibat yang mungkin akan buruk bagi Hermione kedepannya.

"Miss Granger," oh tidak. "Aku perlu berbicara denganmu sebentar saja. tentu saja, kalau kau punya waktu."

"Saya ti..."

"Tentu saja miss Granger punya waktu, bukan begitu Mione?" kata Jessie ceria. "Dia bahkan sedang menganggur karena hanya harus menunggu wisudanya akhir bulan depan."

"Kalau begitu tinggalah sebentar," kata Draco tenang. Anehnya nada suara pria itu terdengar penuh harap.

Hermione mengangguk pasrah. "Terima kasih, Jess," bisiknya pada Jessie, yang ditanggapi wanita itu dengan sebuah cengiran nakal. " _Anytime_." Ucapnya pelan lalu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu.

Hermione memejamkan matanya dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh pria itu, dan tidak mau tahu. Jika bisa memilih, ia lebih suka berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan ini secepat mungkin tanpa menoleh sekalipun. Kemudian ia hanya harus bertemu dengan pria itu saat wisuda dan setelahnya, setelahnya ia akan bebas tanpa bayang-bayang memalukan di awal-awal masa kuliahnya itu.

"Duduklah," Draco mempersilahkannya duduk di hadapan pria itu di seberang meja. Hermione mau tidak mau mengangguk dan menurutinya. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Setelah itu mereka tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk bertemu. Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang saat harus berhadapan terlalu dekat dengan Draco tanpa seorangpun di sekitar mereka.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, _sir_?" tanya Hermione _to the point_.

Draco menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki. Jemarinya terjalin di atas meja. Tatapannya berubah serius seketika itu juga.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang pernah aku lakukan dulu," ujarnya dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. "Situasiku sedang buruk saat itu, tapi tidak seharusnya aku melampiaskannya padamu."

Hermione tidak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana, jadi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk.

"Apa maksud dari anggukanmu itu?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Maksudnya adalah, lupakan saja yang telah berlalu dan mari kita hidup dengan damai," jawab Hermione sambil mengangguk lagi.

Draco menyipitkan matanya, terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan olehnya.

"Hal itu terdengar seperti kau tidak bersedia memaafkanku."

"Diamaafkan bukan hal yang paling penting di sini, Mr. Malfoy," kata Hermione seraya menggeleng. "Melupakan adalah hal yang saya perlukan."

"Dan dimaafkan adalah hal yang aku perlukan," ujar Draco tidak mau kalah.

Hermione menghela napas, lagi. "Baiklah, saya sudah memafkan anda," katanya datar. "Boleh saya pergi sekarang?"

Draco menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa kau adalah wanita yang sulit dihadapi, Hermione," mata Hermione menyipit mendengar panggilan akrab itu dari Draco.

"Saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung anda, _sir_. Tapi saya lebih suka agar kita melupakan hal itu dan tidak saling menyapa mulai sekarang."

"Kau wanita pendendam," Draco terkekeh. "Aku tidak pandai berakting, Hermione. Mustahil bagiku untuk tidak menyapamu saat kita bertemu lagi di lain hari."

"Saya bisa menjamin kalau kita tidak akan bertemu lagi," Hermione berdiri. "Dan anda akan menjadi seperti saya kalau mengalami sedikit saja apa yang harus saya alami setelah meninggalkan kelas anda saat itu," Rasa malu dari semuanya. Hermione berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Permisi." Katanya tepat sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tatapan menusuk dari Draco yang masih duduk kaku di tempatnya semula.

.

.

.

to be continued

* * *

..Cepet update tapi pendek banget. Cerita ini udah saya buat sampe chap 16 dan ga bisa saya ubah lagi. Jadi maklumi ya...

..Setiap chapter akan saya usahakan update setiap sabtu malam.

..Bagi yang nunggu Save Her. Ini lagi saya ketik.^^

..Daaan...salam kenal bagi para pecinta Dramione mue he he


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All of the cast' belong to J.K Rowling. Kecuali cerita dan beberapa tokoh yang saya karang sendiri.

* * *

 **BAB 3**

Hermione telah memutuskan kalau ia akan keluar dari rumah keluarganya tepat setelah wisudanya berakhir. Ia seharusnya sudah keluar dari sana sejak dulu dan memulai kehidupan lebih bebas dengan menyewa flat kecil di pinggiran New York tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Masa pubernya telah lewat bertahun lalu. Itu artinya ia telah memiliki hak penuh atas diri sendiri untuk memutuskan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Selama ini ia hidup dalam ketakutan untuk menjadi miskin jika ia keluar dari rumah itu dan melanggar peraturan keluarga. Ia terbiasa hidup dengan uang saku yang terus mengalir di rekening tabungannya. Membayangkan harus berada di luar sana, berjuang sendiri untuk menghidupi diri sendiri, dan tinggal sendiri cukup membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi itu dulu. Ketakutan itu memudar seiring berjalannya waktu, dan seiring dengan rasa tertekan yang kian besar saat berada di rumah.

Cara hidupnya memang berjalan terlalu lambat dibanding orang lain, dan sedikit terlalu kolot. Keluarganya seolah memiliki cara-cara statis kuno dalam menjalani kehidupan. Peraturan keluarga adalah mutlak, dan jika kau membantah maka bersiaplah untuk keluar dari daftar ahli waris keluarga. Itulah yang ia takuti dulu, juga kenyataan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah diakui lagi sebagai salah satu keturunan Granger yang terhormat. Ia akan kehilangan orang tua, saudara, seluruh keluarga, yang betapapun kakunya tetaplah memiliki darah yang sama dengannya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia sudah tidak tahan. Bahkan jika ia harus kehilangan warisannya, ia akan tetap keluar dari rumah ini. Itu lebih baik daripada harus menjalani kehidupan seperti kedua orang tuanya yang selalu saling mengacuhkan, dan kakak-kakaknya dengan suami-suami mereka yang tidak setia. Tidak, ia lebih baik hidup sendiri dengan aturan-aturan yang ia buat sendiri. Ia akan membebaskan diri dan memulai kehidupan yang lebih baik dari yang ia jalani selama ini.

Hermione memikirkan semua itu seraya memasukkan beberapa potong pakaiannya ke dalam tas bepergiannya. Sedikit, hanya sedikit pakaian yang benar-benar ia perlukan dan yang ia beli dengan uang hasil beberapa perlombaan Sains yang ia menangkan dulu. Ia yakin orang tuanya akan menarik semua kartu kredit, mobil, bahkan pakaian yang dibeli dari uang saku bulanan yang mengalir ke rekeningnya. Ya, mereka bisa sekejam itu, dan mereka tidak akan pernah memedulikannya lagi sejak saat ia melangkah keluar dari rumah ini. Hermione meringis memikirkan hal itu.

Setelah selesai mengepak, ia menaruh tas bepergian itu di sebelah meja riasnya yang besar, dimana tempat tas itu biasanya berada. Tidak akan ada yang mengetahui bahwa tas itu tidak kosong seperti biasa kecuali seseorang mengangkatnya. Untungnya, Hermione sudah meminta para pengurus rumah tangga berhenti membersihkan kamarnya setelah ia lulus dari kelas dua belas, yang artinya tidak ada yang akan masuk ke kamar ini kecuali dirinya sendiri, atau Lizzie, salah seorang kakaknya jika beliau sedang berkunjung ke rumah ini. Dan Lizzie hampir tidak pernah datang berkunjung setelah menikah.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar, ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan ibunya di koridor lantai dua dan sedang berjalan tepat ke arahnya. Rumah mereka sangat besar, dengan model kastil kuno minus menara tinggi di antaranya. Ada dua belas kamar tidur di rumah itu selain kamar para pelayan dan lebih banyak lagi ruangan yang tidak semuanya pernah Hermione masuki. Ia sejak dulu merasa bahwa rumah ini terlalu besar untuk keluarga mereka yang hanya berjumlah enam orang. Mereka memang memiliki banyak sekali sanak saudara dari kedua garis keturunan orang tuanya. Namun tidak ada yang benar-benar dekat dengan mereka, dan kunjungan hanya dilakukan setahun sekali pada saat _thanksgiving_. Kunjungan yang membuat Hermione selalu hampir mati kebosanan.

"Mum, _What a surprise_ ," sapa Hermione begitu sang ibu telah berdiri di hadapannya. Perkataannya tidak mendapat tanggapan yang berarti kecuali sebuah lirikan datar yang angkuh. Ibunya adalah wanita cantik yang memiliki penampilan persis seperti bangsawan kuno yang santun dan berkelas. Tubuhnya masih ramping dan indah bahkan diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Hal itu dapat dimengerti, mengingat sang ibu tak menyusui satupun anaknya karena takut dengan efek yang mungkin ditimbulkan karena melakukan hal yang dianggapnya tidak berkelas itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian di dalam kamar?" tanya ibunya dingin. Dia bertanya bukan karena ia peduli, tapi karena menurutnya hal itu adalah suatu kepantasan yang memang harus dilakukan. Hermione menghela napas tanpa kentara.

"Aku hanya sedang mempersiapkan beberapa hal mengingat wisudaku tinggal hitungan minggu," jawab Hermione sama dinginnya. "Ada apa ibu mencariku?" Mereka ibu dan anak, tapi selalu menanyakan sebuah alasan setiap kali mereka ingin bertemu. Benar-benar keluarga yang sempurna, Hermione berdecak di dalam hati.

"Nathan sedang datang berkunjung." Kini terlihat kilat kepuasan di mata ibunya. "Ia ingin mengajakmu keluar." Tatapan ibunya bergerak menelusuri penampilannya. "Ganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih pantas, Hermione."

Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat keras-keras, dan berteriak pada ibunya bahwa ia tidak akan berganti pakaian. Tidak akan pernah untuk lelaki bernama Nathan yang entah siapa itu. Tapi ternyata ia lebih berbakti daripada yang ia duga. Karena bukannya bantahan, ia justru hanya mengangguk patuh dan kembali membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Mum?" ibunya yang telah berbalik dan sedang berjalan anggun ke arah tempat ia datang tadi, kembali menatap padanya.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa itu Nathan?" tanya Hermione enggan.

Satu senyuman anggun tanpa perasaan terlihat pada bibir ibunya. "Nathan adalah putera kedua dari keluarga Kincaid." Hermione mengangguk walaupun ia tidak tahu persis siapa itu keluarga Kincaid. Ia sudah terlanjur tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berada di lingkaran pergaulan keluarganya, dan merasa tidak harus peduli dengan yang satu ini.

"Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu, kalau begitu." Hermione berkata sambil menatap datar ibunya. Ia selalu mempertanyakan kapan terakhir kali ibunya tertawa lebar. Apakah di usianya yang tujuh belas? Dua puluh? Ia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan seperti apa tawa ibunya. Bahkan di dalam foto, ibunya selalu terlihat anggun dan kaku. Tapi jika melihat ayahnya maka ia mau tidak mau menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan serasi yang tidak ada duanya. Hermione memiliki ayah paling tampan sedunia, juga cerdas, dan kaya raya, juga sama kakunya seperti ibunya. Mereka menikah karena dijodohkan, dan seperti membuat sebuah kesepakatan untuk tetap tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing bahkan ketika mereka telah menikah.

Mereka adalah orang yang paling serasi di dunia, memiliki sikap yang sama dan tujuan yang sama, dan selalu tampak santai saat berada di ruangan bersama, asal tidak saling bertegur sapa. Mereka memang serasi, sama-sama sangat suka mengumpulkan harta tapi tak pernah benar-benar menikmatinya bersama. Mereka sama-sama lupa bahwa anak mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dimiliki sama seperti properti, atau kambing, atau sapi yang harus mereka atur kapan harus dikawinkan dan dengan siapa harus dikawinkan. Ya, mereka memang pasangan yang amat sangat serasi.

Hermione mengganti pakaian santai rumahannya dengan _jeans_ hitam panjang dan _blouse_ pendek tanpa lengan berwarna putih bersih. Ia bukannya ingin menampilkan kesan suci dengan apa yang ia kenakan saat ini. Ia hanya terlalu lelah untuk mendapat lirikan dingin lagi dari ibunya yang selalu menghargai pakaian berkelas, yang sangat jarang Hermione ikuti. Ia memang bukan orang yang sembarangan dalam berpakaian, tapi ia cenderung melakukan hal-hal yang bertolak belakang dari apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Baru beberapa hari ini Hermione menjadi anak yang patuh. Dan itu dilakukannya karena ia akan segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini.

Ia menuruni tangga tanpa terburu-buru, melirik santai pada kepala berambut merah yang menyandar di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu kuning. Disebut ruang tamu kuning karena rumah ini memiliki empat ruang tamu dengan warna cat berbeda sebagai sebuah ciri khas agar tidak membingungkan. Sang pemilik kepala merah menoleh padanya, memberikan senyum menawan yang sangat familiar. Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melebarkan matanya. Wajah pria itu adalah bentuk lebih lembut dari wajah dosen Fisikanya yang terkenal.

Pria itu berdiri dan menyambut kedatangannya, masih dengan sebuah senyuman. Hermione menggeleng dan tersenyum heran sebelum menempatkan diri pada sofa di seberang sofa tempat pria itu duduk.

"Selamat siang," sapa pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat siang," balas Hermione berpura-pura ramah. "Jadi kau Nathan Kincaid, calon suamiku yang baru," tambahnya lagi.

Pria itu terkekeh. Melihat Nathan Kincaid yang memiliki wajah hampir serupa Draco Malfoy namun dengan pembawaan yang begitu terbuka membuat Hermione nyaris terbahak tidak percaya. "Sepertinya begitu." Mata pria itu berkilat dengan ketertarikan yang sangat kentara. "Aku cukup menunggu-nunggu hari ini untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Draco Malfoy?" tanya Hermione enteng. Ia tahu bahwa caranya berbicara jauh dari kata sopan, tapi memang itulah tujuannya. Dan pertanyaannya pasti akan terdengar aneh jika ternyata si Kincaid ini tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Draco Malfoy.

Nathan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau keturunan Granger paling santai yang pernah aku temui," katanya tanpa terlihat tersinggung sedikitpun. "Dan sangat terus terang."

" _Well_ , senang mendengarnya," sahut Hermione masam. "Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Nathan tertawa. "Kami sepupu," jawabnya lalu menyeringai. "Aku tahu kau akan menanyakan hal ini mengingat wajah kami cukup mirip."

Hermione mengangguk datar. " _What a surprise._ " Suaranya sama datarnya.

"Dia dosen Fisikamu aku tahu," Hermione tidak terkejut mengetahui bahwa Nathan _tahu_ banyak hal tentangnya. Pria itu tentu telah membaca semacam biografi singkat sebelum menemuinya. Benar-benar cara perjodohan yang membuat muak. Dan nilai minus untuk pria di hadapannya ini yang menerima hal-hal semacam ini di jaman sekarang ini.

"Tapi kepalamu merah," komentar Hermione terus terang.

"Diturunkan oleh ayahku," kekeh Nathan. "Aku beberapa kali berniat untuk mengubahnya tetapi selalu urung disaat-saat terakhir." Pria itu menggenggam sejumput rambutnya sendiri. "Aku rasa inilah perbedaan mencolok antara aku dan Draco." Hermione tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu. Dua pria ini akan dikira kembar jika berdiri sejajar. Namun Draco lebih tinggi, lebih ramping dan memiliki mata yang lebih tajam. Sebaliknya Nathan terlihat lebih lembut, ceria dengan rambut merahnya dan tidak tampak sulit dihadapi seperti sepupunya. Hermione mungkin akan mengencani pria ini jika saja mereka tidak dijodohkan. Sayangnya Hermione telah memutuskan untuk menolak semua hal yang dianjurkan keluarganya.

Hermione mengangguk, lalu menumpukan kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanan. "Jadi maksud kedatanganmu kesini adalah...," ia sengaja menggantung perkataannya.

"Hanya sekedar melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh anak yang berbakti." Nathan mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling ruangan. "Rumah yang indah," ia menilai. "dan kau lebih cantik dari yang difoto," tambahnya lagi setelah mengamati Hermione lebih lama. "Jauh lebih cantik."

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya," tanggap Hermione tanpa minat. Ia memang tidak pernah bagus dalam menanggapi pujian untuk dirinya sendiri. "Dan rumah ini memang indah, tentu saja," ujarnya tanpa berusaha menutupi nada sinis dalam suaranya. "Jadi kita akan benar-benar menikah?"

Nathan mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tidak mau?"

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat sebenarnya." Hermione merasa perlu untuk menegaskan pada Nathan bahwa perjodohan ini tidak akan berhasil. "Dan kau mau?"

"Aku akan menikah tentu saja," jawab Nathan seraya tersenyum. "Tapi sama sepertimu, tidak dalam waktu dekat ini." Hermione mengangguk. Jadi mereka sepakat tentang satu hal.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang kemari?" serang Hermione. "Kau tahu ini adalah caranya mereka menjodohkan kita."

"Aku hanya perlu datang," Jawab Nathan santai. Dalam hal ini pria itu mirip dengan sepupunya.

Hermione tertawa tanpa ekspesi. "Mereka mungkin sedang mengobrol di telepon dan membicarakan tentang rencana pesta pernikahan kita," kata Hermione sinis. "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan pria pilihan siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri."

"Dan aku baru tahu kalau Granger juga cukup emosional," kata Nathan, masih terlihat santai. "Kau terlalu manusiawi untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, Mione." Tidak akan lama Nathan. Tidak akan lama lagi dan aku akan menjadi orang luar bagi keluarga ini, tambah Hermione di dalam hati.

"Kau menyiratkan bahwa keluargaku yang lain tidak manusiawi." Hermione akhirnya bisa tersenyum tulus pada pria ini.

"Kau tersenyum?" Nathan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum."

Kali ini Hermione tertawa. "Berhenti menggombal," katanya. "Sejujurnya perempuan sekarang tidak ada yang suka itu."

Nathan menyeringai. "Kurasa kita akan sangat cocok bersama." Pernyataannya membuat senyum Hermione memudar dengan cepat.

"Masalahnya di sini bukan karena cocok dan tidak cocok," kata Hermione. "Ini bukan tentang kau dan aku. Ini karena perjodohan itu sendiri."

Nathan menyeringai. "Jadi kalau bukan karena perjodohan ini, kau akan menyukaiku?"

Hermione berdiri seketika. "Terima kasih sudah datang, Nathan. Senang bertemu denganmu." Lalu ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari pria itu. Tawa Nathan mengiringi langkahnya menaiki tangga. Kesimpulan yang ia buat sebelumnya salah. Nathan Kincaid sama sulit dihadapinya seperti Draco Malfoy.

To be continued

* * *

 **Let me know what u think^^**

-Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I only own this story_

* * *

 **BAB 4**

"Sedang serius, miss Granger?" Draco menaikan satu alisnya melihat Hermione yang hampir melompat kaget karena mendengar sapaannya. Ia sedang melintasi gedung perpustakaan saat melihat Hermione sedang duduk sendirian di undakan tangga jalan menuju perpustakaan, sedang serius mencatat sesuatu dalam sebuah agenda kecil berwarna _maroon_.

"Anda terbiasa mengejutkan orang ya?" Hermione terlihat sedikit jengkel -sedikit terlalu jengkel. Draco mengangkat bahu dan menempatkan diri di sebelah Hermione, yang membuatnya dapat mencium wangi tubuh wanita itu. Perpaduan antara vanilla dan jasmine. Sangat unik dan tidak biasa, tapi sangat menggoda. Hermione memiliki gaya khas yang tidak bisa ditiru oleh siapapun. Wanita itu memiliki pembawaan anggun seperti seorang bangsawan, tapi juga terlihat bebas dengan gaya berpakaian modern yang cenderung maskulin.

"Bagaimana persiapan wisudamu?" tanya Draco, mencoba memecah tembok tak kasat mata di antara mereka. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal yang dilakukannya sekarang. Hermione adalah salah satu mahasiswinya, dan ia biasanya selalu menjaga jarak dari mereka. Lagipula wanita ini masih terlalu muda, juga termasuk salah satu dari sedikit orang yang cukup konservatif dalam menjalani hidup. Draco tidak perlu tes apapun untuk mengetahui bahwa Hermione masih seorang perawan. Atau jika ia telah kehilangan keperawanannya, maka itu tidak berarti bahwa Hermione berpengalaman. Wanita itu terlihat terlalu berhati-hati bahkan ketika sedang berjalan.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu saja," jawab Hermione enteng. Wanita itu menutup agendanya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas ransel besar yang ia bawa.

Hal itu tidak dilewatkan oleh Draco. "Jadi, untuk apa tas besar itu?"

Draco mengamati Hermione yang tampak jengkel karena pertanyaannya. Reaksi wanita itu malah membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Untuk membawa barang-barang, tentu saja." Hermione terlihat tidak nyaman. "Apakah anda sedang tidak ada kelas?" Draco terkekeh. Hermione berusaha mengusirnya dengan cara yang lebih sopan. Setidaknya wanita itu masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang dosen.

Draco menggeleng. "Kelas terakhirku baru saja selesai lima belas menit yang lalu," jawabnya santai. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah wisuda, Hermione?"

Hermione melirik pada Draco. "Bukan hal yang menarik untuk dibicarakan," ujarnya datar.

"Aku rasa aku bisa menahannya," sahut Draco. Ia sadar ia menjadi terlalu memaksa. Ia juga sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Hermione tidak sedekat itu untuk saling membicarakan kepentingan pribadi masing-masing. Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki kesan baik di percakapan pertama mereka, dan Hermione telah menyiratkan dengan jelas bahwa ia tidak menyukai Draco. Wanita itu cenderung benci harus berdekatan dengannya. Tapi Draco tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terus mengajak wanita itu berbicara.

Hermione tampak berpikir keras sebelum menjawab. Kening wanita itu berkerut halus, dan matanya tampak menyipit. "Saya akan bekerja di luar dari pendidikan yang telah saya terima."

Draco tidak mengerti. "Dan apa itu?"

Hermione menghela napas seraya mendongakan kepalanya, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang dan seputih pualam. Draco tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita yang jarang melakukan latihan fisik dan memiliki kulit seperti bayi. Tapi melihat Hermione, tampak begitu terawat dan jelas sekali jarang terpapar sinar matahari mampu membuat sesuatu di bawah sana terasa sesak. Draco meletakan buku tebal yang sejak tadi ia bawa di atas pangkuannya, menutup bukti gairah yang mungkin akan membuat Hermione berlari ketakutan jika melihatnya.

"Saya ingin menjadi seorang bartender." Jawaban Hermione membuat siapa saja yang mendengar akan tercengang, termasuk Draco. Hermione adalah apa yang orang-orang gambarkan sebagai anak yang patuh dan lurus. Draco sebelumnya bahkan menebak bahwa Hermione akan memilih profesi seperti dirinya, sebagai seorang dosen. Atau profesi lain yang sesuai dengan pendidikannya. Tapi wanita itu malah menyebutkan tentang menjadi seorang bartender.

"Kenapa bartender?"

Pertanyaan Draco berhasil membuat sudut-sudut bibir Hermione terangkat sedikit, dan berhasil membuat Draco membayangkan melumat bibir merah muda itu hingga mengeluarkan erangan.

Draco masih memandangi bibir itu ketika Hermione menjawab. "Saya tidak tahu," jawabnya. "Saya hanya sedang memikirkan apapun yang mungkin saya lakukan setelah ini, dan bartender menjadi urutan pertama di antara banyak sekali pilihan."

Draco menggeleng dan memaksa dirinya memperhatikan mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang melewati mereka daripada harus menyiksa diri sendiri dengan menginginkan sesuatu yang hampir mustahil ia dapatkan. Hermione seperti buah terlarang yang tidak boleh ia sentuh. Hermione adalah salah seorang mahasiswinya, dan ia tidak akan pernah mengencani mahasiswinya. Tidak, betapapun ia menginginkannya. Sepertinya ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan mendekati Hermione seperti ini. Seharusnya ia sepakat dengan wanita itu agar mereka tidak perlu bertemu lagi.

Tapi ia malah semakin menyiksa diri dengan terus bertanya sambil menahan hasratnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa semakin besar, pada Hermione.

"Kau akan menjadikan bartender sebagai profesi utamamu?" tanya Draco setelah berdehem pelan. "Lalu kenapa kau mengambil _sains_?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Karena _sains_ aman." Jawabannya membuat Draco berkerut heran. Hermione tertawa melihat hal itu, dan suara tawanya yang merdu semakin membuat Draco waspada. "Anda bisa mengatakan bahwa saya cenderung menjadikan satu hal sebagai tameng, sementara saya melakukan hal lain yang benar-benar saya inginkan."

"Jadi _sains_ adalah tameng, dan bartender adalah hal yang benar-benar kau inginkan," simpul Draco. Hermione mengangguk. "Tapi kau cukup bagus di _sains_ ," Draco mengangkat bahu. "Beberapa dosen membicarakan kecakapanmu."

Hermione mengangguk. "Saya selalu serius dalam melakukan semua hal," kata Hermione, sesuai dugaan. "Tapi bukan berarti itulah yang benar-benar saya inginkan." Dari jauh terlihat Jessie blaire melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Hermione membalas lambaian itu dan berdiri sambil menyampirkan satu tali ranselnya di bahu. "Saya harus pergi sekarang, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco ikut berdiri. Ia senang karena Hermione bertubuh tinggi dan tidak membuatnya perlu untuk terlalu menunduk saat berbicara pada wanita itu.

"Apakah ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu, Hermione?" Draco ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri setelah bertanya. Nada suaranya terdengar terlalu berharap.

"Masih ada hari wisuda, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione tersenyum lagi. Wanita itu sepertinya telah melupakan kemarahannya di masalalu pada Draco. "Setelah itu kita mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Hermione memberikan senyum terakhir sebelum melangkah menuruni undakan tangga. Draco terus menatap punggung wanita itu hingga Hermione dan juga Jessie menghilang di salah satu belokan di ujung jalan.

"Siapa yang tahu," Gumam Draco. "Kita mungkin akan bertemu lagi di lain hari, Hermione."

.

"Kau harus menceritakannya padaku, semuanya," tuntut Jessie begitu mereka telah berada di luar jarak pandang Draco.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Aku sedang duduk di depan perpustakaan, kemudian ia datang lalu mulai bersikap menjengkelkan."

Mata Jessie melebar. Ia benar-benar tertarik dengan apa yang Hermione sebut sebagai bersikap menjengkelkan. "Oh ayolah, Mione. Ceritakan padaku tanpa tertinggal satu katapun."

"Astaga!" seru Hermione. "Kau benar-benar harus menanggalkan sifat haus gosipmu itu," Jessie merengut. "Tak ada yang menarik dari yang kami bicarakan," tambah Hermione.

"Apanya yang tidak menarik?" sanggah Jessie. "Melihat kalian duduk bersisian dan mengobrol akrab saja sudah lebih dari menarik." Jessie terkikik. "Kau tak tahu berapa orang yang membicarakan kalian sejak tadi kan? Kalian seperti sumber gosip yang paling mahal saat ini."

Hermione menghela napas. "Dia mungkin objek gosip, Jess," katanya lelah. "Tapi siapa yang akan peduli padaku. Sejujurnya aku malah berharap untuk tidak dipedulikan!" serunya jengkel. "Aku tidak mau menjadi satu dari sekian wanita yang dianggap telah ditiduri Draco Malfoy."

Jessie mengangkat bahu. "Memang apa buruknya ditiduri oleh Mr. Malfoy?"

"Jessie!"

Jessie mengangkat dua tangannya. "Baik-baik," ujarnya masam. "Aku hanya heran saja melihat hubungan kalian yang tiba-tiba saja berkembang."

"Tak ada hubungan dalam _hubungan_ kami, Jess," kata Hermione jengkel.

Jessy mendengus. "Jika kalian sempat mengobrol lagi, Mione. Kau harus buat dia menciummu," kata Jessie enteng, yang dibalas pelototan oleh Hermione. "kau akan menjadi mahasiswi pertama yang akan dicium olehnya," Jessie menyengir. "atau jika beruntung, dia akan membuktikan padamu bahwa seks itu luar biasa. Terakhir kali kau melakukannya kau masih perawan, dan kau telah memilih pria idiot untuk memerawanimu tanpa memberimu apa yang mestinya kau dapatkan."

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku akan menemukan yang lainnya," katanya masam. "Tapi jelas bukan dia."

Jessie mendengus lagi. "Tunggu sampai ia menciummu dan mendekap tubuhmu dengan tangannya yang kuat itu," wajah Jessie merona karena membayangkannya. Dan Hermione juga ikut-ikutan merona. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan menemukan satupun alasan untuk berusaha melepaskan diri darinya."

"Jess, itu mustahil terjadi," peringat Hermione sebelum fantasi Jessie mulai berkembang kemana-mana. "Dia tidak mengencani mahasiswinya, dan aku akan pergi dari kampus ini segera setelah aku wisuda." Hermione menggeleng. "Kami tak akan bertemu lagi setelah itu. Lagipula percakapan kami tadi tidak mengarah kemana-mana."

Jessie menghela napas, terlihat menyerah untuk sementara waktu. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju halaman parkir yang sudah ada di depan mata. Mobil _sport_ hitam milik Hermione terlihat mencolok di antara banyaknya mobil lain yang terparkir di tempat itu. Mobil itu baru pertama kali ia bawa ke kampus ini, dan akan menjadi yang terakhir kali juga. Setelah ia keluar dari rumah nantinya, ia akan kehilangan mobil itu. Hal yang sebenarnya tidak begitu ia risaukan lagi mengingat ia tak akan sanggup membiayai perawatan sebuah mobil mewah.

Mereka berhenti di sebelah mobil Hermione, dan beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka dengan ekspresi berbeda dari biasa. Sepertinya orang-orang baru menyadari bahwa ada satu keturunan bangsawan yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka selama ini. Hermione menghidupkan mesin begitu Jessie selesai memasang sabuk pengaman, dan mereka mulai berkendara cepat meninggalkan pelataran kampus yang ramai diiringi berpasang mata yang menatap terperangah.

"Mobil ini hitam, tapi tetap mencolok," keluh Jessie setelah mobil mereka telah berada di luar gerbang universitas.

Hermione tertawa. "Nikmati saja, Jess," katanya enteng. "Aku akan melarat sebentar lagi."

"Kau yakin akan benar-benar keluar dari rumahmu yang super megah?"

"Seyakin dengan bau mulut saat bangun tidur." Jawab Hermione acuh.

Jessie mengerutkan hidungnya. "Iuh, kau menjijikan. Sejak kapan kau jadi begini?"

Hermione terkekeh. "Aku harus banyak belajar," ujarnya. "Kau akan menemukan aku yang baru tidak lama lagi," tambahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bisa tinggal di flat-ku," tawar Jessie. "Memang hanya flat sederhana. Tapi kau pernah bilang kalau kau menyukainya."

Hermione menggeleng. "Terima kasih, Jess. Tapi aku benar-benar harus tinggal sendiri dan tidak menggantungkan hidupku pada siapapun." Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran Bakery and Pastry yang buka tujuh kali dua puluh empat jam. Hermione telah melewatkan makan siangnya beberapa hari belakangan yang artinya ia telah membuat sebuah kebiasaan baru yang akan membuat tubuhnya sekurus tiang lampu jalanan. Hermione mendapat firasat bahwa hal itu tidak pernah berarti baik. Dengan tubuhnya sekarang saja ia telah tampak seperti raksasa dibandingkan wanita umum lainnya, setidaknya bila dibandingkan dengan Jessie. Ia bisa membayangkan tubuhnya yang kurus dan sekaku papan berjalan di antara New Yorker yang bergaya dan hal itulah yang pada akhirnya membuatnya memesan dua porsi Green Tea Cheesecake, Hazelnut Muffin serta selusin Cronut yang sekarang tinggal bersisa tiga buah. Ia baru menggigit potongan pertama Hazelnut Muffin-nya saat ia menyadari bahwa tubuh tinggi ditambah lipatan lemak jauh lebih buruk lagi.

Jessie terlihat menyadari kerisauannya dan malah memberikan sebuah cengiran menggoda yang membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang. Salah satu hal yang terburuk memiliki sahabat sehidup semati adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka seolah memiliki kekuatan supernatual yang dapat membaca pikiran.

"Kau bermasalah dengan porsi makan?" tanya Jessie setelah menelan segigit makanannya. Hermione tersenyum masam. Jessie adalah jenis orang yang makan sebanyak apapun dan tidak bisa gemuk. Tubuhnya hanya memiliki tinggi seratus lima puluh tujuh sentimeter, dengan lekukan-lekukan yang pas dan menggoda. Jessie memiliki kulit kecokelatan karena sering terpapar matahari dan mata hijau mempesona yang sangat langka. Hermione seringkali merasa iri dengan cara hidup Jessie yang bebas dan tak terkekang walau sama sekali tidak kaya. Jessie bisa dibilang sangat miskin, dan hanya mengandalkan gaji _part time_ dan beasiswa untuk dapat bertahan mengarungi kehidupan yang serba mahal –sangat mahal di kota sebesar New York. Tapi Jessie selalu terlihat bahagia, dan dia bisa mengencani pria manapun yang ia mau tanpa dibayang-bayangi calon suami yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya. Setidaknya sampai ia bertemu kekasihnya yang sekarang.

"Serius Mione," kata Jessie menyentak lamunan Hermione. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan pola makanmu sementara kau memiliki tubuh seperti itu."

Hermione mendengus. "Tubuh seperti apa?" tanyanya sinis. "Seperti raksasa yang sedang hamil?"

Jessie melotot. "Berhenti memandang rendah dirimu sendiri!" serunya.

"Dan berhenti memandang tinggi diriku, Jess."

"Kau memang tinggi." Jessie menyengir.

Hermione menggeleng. "Selesai soal memandang rendah dan tinggi. Demi Tuhan, selesai soal tubuhku," serunya. Jessie terbahak.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" sahut Jessie kini serius. "Maksudku, kau tak perlu menanggungnya sendiri."

Hermione berpikir sejenak. "Kau bisa membantuku mencarikan sebuah flat sederhana di dekat kawasan Rockefeller Center," putusnya kemudian. "Aku tak bisa melakukan itu karena _you-know-what_." Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Jika aku melakukannya sendiri aku akan ketahuan pada menit berikutnya."

Jessie mengerutkan hidung. "Jangan tersinggung, Mione." Katanya. "Tapi keluargamu benar-benar menakutkan."

"Oh, kau tak tahu betapa aku menyadari itu semenjak aku terlahir di dunia ini," sahut Hermione berlebihan. Matanya memerhatikan ke luar restoran dan mendapati orang-orang yang lewat menatap mobilnya kagum. Beberapa ada yang berhenti sejenak sekedar untuk melihat lebih lama. Beberapa ada yang secara terang-terangan berfoto di sebelahnya. Hermione menggeleng. Jika mobil itu bisa ia jual, maka ia akan bisa membeli sebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan Fifth Avenue tanpa takut menjadi bangkrut. Hermione menggeleng, lagi. Sertifikat mobil itu tidak berada di tangannya, yang berarti orang tuanya tidak pernah benar-benar memberikan mobil itu untuknya. Mobil itu hanya dipinjamkan padanya.

"Seandainya mobil itu bisa kujual," kata Hermione tanpa sadar, lalu memandang pada Jessie yang ikut-ikutan menatap ke luar seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. "Aku pasti tidak perlu terburu-buru mempersiapkan semuanya dan mencari pekerjaan asal-asalan."

Jessie mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada Hermione dan mendengus. "Kau punya tabungan, Mione. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk membayar sewa sebuah flat untuk beberapa bulan di awal." Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang. Tentu saja, kelakuannya sekarang dengan mengeluh di hadapan Jessie yang telah berjuang seumur hidup membuat dirinya tampak kekanakan dan manja. Hermione memutuskan untuk mulai memikirkan hal-hal lebih serius sebelum mengatakannya. Tapi uang tabungannya tidak sebanyak yang Jessie pikirkan. Setelah menyewa flat sederhana, ia akan benar-benar kehabisan uang dan harus cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan. Dulu, ia memiliki uang tabungan yang cukup –sangat banyak, tapi rekening itu telah ditarik oleh kedua orang tuanya dua bulan yang lalu karena penolakan atas calon suami yang diajukan padanya.

Ia membuat rekening lain setelah itu, tapi tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengisinya sebanyak yang ia mau.

"Ya, aku punya tabungan," ujar Hermione setelah menghela napas tanpa kentara. "Flat itu, kau bisa membantuku kan?" tambahnya mencoba mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topik awal.

Jessie tersenyum dan membuat Hermione tenang. "Akan kuusahakan sebisaku," jawabnya bersemangat.

"Aku akan mengirimkan uangnya ke rekeningmu nanti."

Mata Jessie melebar. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya secepat itu. Aku akan meminta uangnya begitu flatnya kutemukan."

Hermione mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Jess. Sungguh," ujarnya tulus. "Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpamu."

.

.

To be continued

* * *

 _ **Thanks for all of ur reviews, favorites and alerts. Senang rasanya bertemu para penggemar Dramione yang selama ini adem ayem aja hihi.**_

 _ **Gyuya0206**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I only own this story._

* * *

 **BAB 5**

Jika ada perayaan hari menyebalkan sedunia mungkin Hermione akan merekomendasikan hari ini sebagai hari tersebut. Selama ini ia telah menjalani hari-hari paling membosankan dibanding sebagian besar orang di luar sana dan tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya bahwa akhirnya tiba hari dimana ia merindukan hari membosankan itu.

Ia telah berada di salah satu ruang istirahat di rumah keluarganya dan mendengarkan segala hal yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat begitu harmonis dan bersemangat. Kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain di ruangan ini selain mereka bertiga membuat semuanya terasa semakin buruk dan menekan Hermione lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia semakin mengutuk peradaban kuno keluarganya dan cara berpikir mereka yang tidak berubah secara turun-temurun mengenai kewajiban seorang anak yang harus menerima pria yang telah dipilihkan oleh orang tuanya. Menjadi satu dari sedikit kaum etnis minoritas di salah satu negara paling maju sedunia sama sekali tidak membuatnya bersyukur.

"Jadi Nathan," suara ibunya kembali terdengar. Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak seperti wanita gila dan membanting semua perabot mewah di ruangan ini. "Dimana kalian akan tinggal setelah menikah? Aku mendengar dari ibumu bahwa kau sudah memiliki rencana besar untuk kalian berdua," mata Hermione mengerling sadis pada Nathan yang sedang tersenyum santun menipu setiap orang yang melihat. Tentu saja, kecuali Hermione. Pria itu sepertinya menganggap enteng semua hal menyangkut perjodohan mereka berdua. Terus terang sikap itu juga yang selalu ingin Hermione tunjukkan tapi gagal sepenuhnya. Ia nyaris tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Mum, hal ini terlalu cepat untuk dibahas sekarang," sahut Hermione tanpa ekspresi berarti, berbeda dengan apa yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Ia tidak pernah menyetujui sebuah pejodohan, tidak akan pernah. Apalagi perjodohan yang ada di keluarganya lebih menyerupai sebuah kawin paksa tanpa menanyakan kesediaan pasangan yang akan dijodohkan seperti yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang di Amerika Latin.

"Semua hal tidak pernah terlalu cepat untuk merencanakan hal-hal sebelum melaksanakannya," bantah ayahnya tegas. Kedua orang tuanya duduk di satu sofa panjang di masing-masing sudut yang berlainan dan menyisakan banyak sekali ruang dan jarak di antara mereka. Seperti itulah yang akan terjadi pada ia dan Nathan jika mereka menikah. Mereka akan saling menjauhkan diri sebisa mungkin dan berusaha untuk tidak saling membunuh, setidaknya itu yang ada dalam benak Hermione. Lagipula Hermione menginginkan pernikahan yang indah dan berbeda dari seluruh keluarganya. Ia tidak mau menjalani apapun yang sama dengan yang dilakukan keluarganya. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Aku bahkan belum wisuda, dad." Kata Hermione mencoba memohon. "Bisakah aku bekerja setidaknya selama dua tahun sebelum menikah?" Ia tahu bahwa semua omongannya dianggap seperti lelucon tidak lucu yang sangat mudah diabaikan, tapi ia setidaknya harus menunjukkan kekeraskepalaan seperti biasa agar orang tuanya tidak curiga dan mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa anak mereka yang paling pembangkang tiba-tiba menjadi sejinak anak anjing.

"Kau bisa bekerja setelah menikah," ibunya yang menjawab. "Tentu saja jika Nathan mengijinkannya."

Hermione melirik Nathan yang tampak geli dan menutupinya dengan sebuah deheman halus. Pria itu bergerak sedikit dalam duduknya, menggeser bokongnya hingga bersandar di bagian dekat lengan sofa dengan nyaman. Hermione melihat bagaimana halusnya gerakan Nathan, dan betapa tampannya pria itu saat sedang tersenyum. Tubuhnya yang ramping dibalut dengan setelan jas mahal berwarna kelabu yang terkancing sempurna. Pria itu hampir sesempurna Draco Malfoy. Hampir, jika saja ia memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter.

"Kami akan membahasnya, bukan begitu Mione?" ucapan Nathan mendapat anggukan antusias dari Hermione. Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang istirahat setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan sopan pada orang tua Hermione yang tersenyum penuh persetujuan. Hermione mendengus saat mereka telah berdua dan melangkah di lorong rumahnya yang seolah tak memiliki ujung.

"Apa?" tanya Nathan yang masih berjalan bersejajar dengannya.

"Hanya satu kalimat dan kau membuat orang tuaku bertekuk lutut padamu," Hermione mendengus lagi setelahnya.

"Terima kasih. Itu pujian kan?" kekeh Nathan.

"Percayalah itu sama sekali bukan pujian," ketus Hermione lalu melangkah lebih cepat.

Nathan mengangkat bahu. "Apapun itu, terima kasih," katanya seraya dengan mudah kembali mensejajari langkah mereka. "Jadi, mau kemana kita?"

Hermione melirik pria itu melalui ekor matanya. Nathan ternyata lebih keras kepala dari yang terlihat, dan tampak semakin mirip dengan sepupunya. "Aku ingin keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga."

"Kau mengajakku melarikan diri?" Hermione tahu bahwa Nathan hanya menggoda, tapi jantungnya tetap berdegup keras mendengar hal yang sebentar lagi akan ia lakukan tiba-tiba saja masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka, walau dengan alasan yang berbeda. Nathan tidak mungkin tahu. Pria itu tidak boleh tahu sampai ia telah benar-benar keluar dari rumah ini.

"Nathan," kata Hermione setelah menghela napas dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar," ujarnya sambil menatap Nathan serius. "Sendirian," tambahnya lebih tegas. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk berpikir dan memutuskan banyak hal. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau memandang perjodohan ini. Tapi bagiku, hal ini terasa seperti beban berat. Maafkan aku."

Nathan menggeleng dengan raut menyesal. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa hal ini membuatmu sangat tertekan," katanya serius. "Aku sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini lebih dalam dan yang kutahu hanyalah bahwa aku cukup menyukaimu dan ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Mione," ungkapnya. "Tapi aku akan memberikanmu waktu yang kau perlukan."

Hermione memberikan senyum tulus pada Nathan karena pria itu memang pantas mendapatkannya. "Terima kasih, Nathan." Ujarnya, dan mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka yang tertunda. Kali ini dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

.

Kawasan Fift Avenue tampak dilalu lalangi oleh pejalan kaki. Hal yang selalu menjadi kesempurnaan akhir pekan karena semua warga lebih memilih bersantai bersama keluarga, kekasih ataupun teman. Tak ada bunyi klakson yang bersahut-sahutan dan memekakkan telinga dari para pengendara yang sedang terburu-buru.

Hermione menjadi salah satu pejalan kaki yang senang menikmati kawasan ini setiap akhir pekan. Ia meninggalkan mobilnya di rumah dan memilih untuk menaiki taksi. Ia sedang berkeliling seraya melihat-lihat bangunan yang ia lewati sekaligus mencari pekerjaan dengan cara paling tidak masuk akal sedunia, dan lebih terlihat seperti sedang berjalan tanpa memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Sejujurnya, ini adalah salah satu daerah favoritnya yang jauh dari kawasan tempat tinggalnya. Ia memilihnya secara acak dan menyimpulkan bahwa akan sangat sempurna jika ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di dekat sini.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah antrean _Food Truck_ yang tidak terlalu panjang. Ia tersenyum dan mengambil tempat di barisan paling belakang setelah melihat menu utamanya yang sangat menggiurkan. Roti lapis cokelat dengan lelehan keju di atasnya. Pasti akan sangat berantakan sekali memakannya, tapi Hermione tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu dan menjadi tidak sabar setiap detiknya.

"Sendirian?" ia tersentak dan hampir –hampir memaki saat menoleh dan mendapati Draco Malfoy berdiri di belakangnya. Kenyataan bahwa ia tak pernah memaki membuatnya bersyukur karena tidak memulainya dari sekarang.

"Mr. Malfoy," ujarnya setelah terbebas dari rasa kaget. "Sangat kebetulan," tambahnya lebih tenang lagi.

Draco melirik pada antrean di depan mereka dan kembali menatap Hermione. "Ya, sangat kebetulan," katanya sambil tersenyum miring. Pria itu mengenakan setelan santai berupa jeans dan T-shirt lengan pendek berwarna kelabu tua, sedikit lebih tua dari iris matanya. "Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di kawasan ini. Dan kau boleh memanggilku Draco, terima kasih."

Hermione mengangkat bahunya, dan tersentak lagi saat satu tangan Draco mendorong punggungnya dengan lembut. Antrean mereka mulai bergerak maju dengan teratur. Draco terlihat sesantai biasanya dan mencolok seperti biasanya. Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan tentang Nathan sekedar untuk berhati-hati. Ia sudah yakin bahwa Draco akan menanyakan hubungannya dengan Nathan jika ia menanyakan tentang sepupunya itu dan ia dengan sangat terpaksa akan harus menjelaskan pada pria itu.

"Aku sering kemari," kata Hermione mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan dada bidang Draco di depan hidungnya. "Tapi belum pernah mampir di _Food Truck_ ini," ia menoleh ke depan dan maju beberapa langkah lagi. Masih tersisa lima orang di depan mereka yang masih tampak sabar untuk mengantre. Draco berdiri terlalu dekat di belakangnya dan membuat detak jantungnya berdegup keras. Pria itu seolah dengan sengaja menggodanya dan membuatnya kelabakan.

"Roti lapis buatan mereka akan membuatmu ketagihan," desah napas Draco menggelitik lehernya saat pria itu berbicara. "Aku adalah salah satu korbannya."

Hermione berpaling kembali ke depan dan menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Draco yang elegan sedang menikmati sepotong roti lapis cokelat dengan lelehan keju yang mengaliri dagunya. Pria itu terlalu maskulin untuk melakukan kesalahan menggemaskan semacam itu, dan Draco juga selalu memiliki penampilan yang rapi dan bersih hingga rasanya tidak mungkin pernah terlihat berantakan.

"Kau sedang menertawakanku?" bahkan tanpa melihat ke belakang, Hermione bisa mengetahui bahwa Draco sedang menaikan satu alisnya.

Hermione berdehem pelan, lalu menggeleng. "Cokelat memang hal terbaik di dunia, bukan begitu?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar menahan tawa.

Draco menghela napas, dan hal yang dilakukannya itu membuat tawa Hermione berhenti seketika. Karena lagi-lagi, napas pria itu mengembus tepat di lekukan lehernya.

"Kenapa orang-orang selalu bereaksi begitu saat mengetahui bahwa aku suka cokelat?"

Mereka maju dua langkah. Tinggal dua orang lagi yang berdiri di depan Hermione, dan tepat lima orang yang berada di belakang Draco. Sepertinya _food Truck_ ini sangat populer seperti yang Draco siratkan. Perut Hermione mulai keroncongan, dan ditambah wangi roti, cokelat dan keju menusuk indera penciumannya membuatnya hampir meneteskan air liur.

"Kau suka cokelat?" tanya Hermione dengan nada biasa.

"Sudah terlambat untuk bereaksi datar, Hermione," Hermione tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ia suka cara pria itu menyebut namanya.

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Rasanya aneh melihat pria sepertimu menyukai cokelat," ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seringaian Draco tepat di depan hidungnya. Jarak mereka lebih dekat dari yang ia kira.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Seseorang seperti aku, yang harus menghadapi rumus-rumus Fisika setiap waktu, membutuhkan cokelat agar tidak menjadi sinting."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Kau bisa menikmati alkohol, omong-omong."

Mata Draco menyipit. "Kau tidak sedang menyiratkan bahwa kau suka mabuk-mabukan kan?"

Kini Hermione yang mengangkat bahu. "Aku membutuhkannya sekali-kali," ia menyengir. "Sama seperti kau yang membutuhkan cokelat agar tidak menjadi sinting. Aku membutuhkan alkohol untuk membuatku tetap waras."

Draco tersenyum heran. "Memangnya apa yang bisa membuatmu tidak waras?"

Hermione reflek menghadap ke depan. Ia hampir saja mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya pada Draco yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Berbicara dengan Draco membuatnya merasa bebas dan nyaman, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi sedikit terlalu terbuka.

Antrian telah sampai padanya. Hermione memesan menu utama, menunggu dalam diam tanpa berniat mengajak Draco kembali mengobrol. Setelah pesanannya jadi, ia berjalan cepat setelah sebelumnya memberi anggukan sopan pada pria itu.

Sayangnya pesanan Draco jadi lebih cepat dan pria itu mengejar langkahnya dengan mudah.

"Apa pertanyaanku terlalu lancang?" tanya Draco setelah mereka berjalan sejajar di trotoar.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali," jawab Hermione hati-hati. "Saya hanya baru teringat memiliki janji di tempat lain."

"Jadi kita kembali pada formalitas," keluh Draco. "Sayang sekali."

Hermione berhenti berjalan dan mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk memanggil taksi. Ketika satu taksi berhenti, ia menoleh pada Draco dan memberikan senyum menyesal.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Mr. Malfoy," katanya. "Sampai jumpa saat wisuda." Dan dengan itu, ia memasuki taksi yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah keluarganya yang dingin. Hermione menggigit sepotong besar roti lapisnya dan mendesah nikmat saat mulai mengunyah. Draco benar, roti ini luar biasa.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

 _ **Pendek lagi -_-**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa hari sabtu^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own this story**

* * *

 **BAB 6**

Segala kebulatan tekad yang dimiliki oleh Hermione akhirnya terlaksana. Tepat setelah upacara wisuda selesai, ia mengurus pelariannya sementara pakaiannya telah ia selundupkan jauh-jauh hari dan telah berada di kamar flat-nya yang baru di dekat Magnolia sekitar Rockfeller Center, sesuai keinginannya. Entah bagaimana caranya ia telah berhasil pergi tanpa adegan drama yang berarti sejauh ini, dan Jessie dengan mudah menemukan flat tersebut seminggu setelah Hermione meminta bantuannya. Seolah keinginannya untuk keluar dari rumah keluarganya sudah menjadi takdir yang harus ia jalani.

Hermione telah meninggalkan seluruh barang-barang yang diberikan orang tuanya di dalam kamarnya, berikut kunci mobil yang ia letakkan paling atas dari tumpukan isi dompetnya. Ia tahu percuma melarikan diri diam-diam, karena koneksi keluarganya demikian luas untuk dapat menemukannya dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari. Tapi ia tidak berani mengambil risiko meminta izin dan berakhir dikurung atau sebagainya. Sedangkan jika ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, _well_ mengingat keangkuhan orang tuanya dan harga diri mereka yang demikian tinggi membuatnya yakin jika mereka tak akan berusaha memaksanya kembali. Mereka akan tetap membiarkannya di luar sana sementara mereka menyibukan diri menghapus namanya dari daftar ahli waris keluarga.

Hermione mendapati air matanya menetes begitu ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan Rockfeller Center sambil menenteng ranselnya yang hanya berisi sedikit barang-barang yang sangat ia perlukan. Ia tahu akan begini jadinya. Ia tahu bahwa ia akan tetap merasa kehilangan dan kesepian di luar sini. Tapi ia tidak bisa kembali. Ia harus melakukan semua hal yang tak bisa ia lakukan saat berada di rumah mewah yang dingin itu. Ia menginginkan kebebasan.

Hermione menghapus riasannya begitu memasuki flat yang masih berantakan itu, dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Ia akan menghabiskan hari ini untuk berbenah tempat tinggal barunya ini sampai tubuhnya lelah dan tak menyisakan sedikitpun tenaga untuk tangisan yang lebih banyak. Ia membutuhkan kepribadian yang lebih kuat mulai dari sekarang untuk dapat menghadapi hal apapun yang mungkin terjadi, yang tak pernah ia bayangkan saat berada dalam perlindungan keluarganya. Ya, ia harus lebih kuat. Dan ia tertawa sendiri dengan pemikirannya yang sudah pasti aneh jika didengarkan orang lain. Ia terlalu kolot untuk tinggal di kota sebesar New York.

Ia mulai bergerak dari membersihkan langit-langit ruangan yang sebenarnya sudah cukup bersih. Pengurus flat tentu telah berusaha keras untuk membuat tempat ini laku dan berhasil. Ia mulai membereskan, semuanya sampai ia benar-benar lelah dan tertidur di atas karpet di ruang tamu.

Hermione terbangun malam harinya dengan bunyi perut yang lumayan keras. Terasa sedikit tusukan sakit di bagian itu dikarenakan keterlambatan makan sejak siang dan jarum jam dindingnya telah bergerak ke angka sepuluh. Ia tidak bisa menahannya. Jika ia tidak mendapat makanan malam ini juga maka ia rasa ia tidak akan terbangun lagi esok pagi. Hal bodoh yang telah ia lakukan adalah, bahwa ia tak membeli makanan apapun sebelum berada di sini tadi siang. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mandi sebentar dan berganti pakaian lebih hangat untuk dapat keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan sedikit keluar rumah sembari mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Magnolia menjadi tujuan utamanya. Ia butuh memakan sesuatu seperti _cronut_ manis hangat dan segelas besar cokelat panas. Ia memilih untuk tak meminum alkohol karena akan sangat merepotkan saat ia mabuk dan tak ada Jessie di sekitarnya. Temannya itu harus pergi ke Queens selama beberapa hari untuk memulai satu penelitian dari fakultasnya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kemana kau menghilang setelah acara inti selesai."

" _Astaga_! Berhenti muncul seperti hantu," sentak Hermione reflek. Ia memegang dadanya dengan satu tangan, dengan tangan yang lain meletakan kembali gelas yang baru saja diangkatnya kembali ke atas meja. Draco yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya bergerak dan melangkah pada kursi yang berada di hadapannya di seberang meja.

"Keberatan kalau aku duduk di sini?"

"Kau tak perlu meminta izin sepertinya," kata Hermione datar.

Satu alis pria itu terangkat tinggi. "Kau terdengar lebih kasual sekarang."

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Aku resmi keluar dari kampus itu tadi siang," ujarnya enteng. "Kecuali kau sangat menginginkan sikap formal penuh penghormatan?"

Draco berpura-pura bergidik ngeri. "Tidak, terima kasih," katanya lalu menyeringai. Hermione mengamati penampilan mantan dosennya itu dengan seksama. Tubuh Draco semenggoda seperti yang ia ingat, dan terlihat lebih maskulin dari sebelumnya. Hermione merasakan desiran halus saat pria itu bergerak dan Jaketnya yang tidak begitu tebal masih belum bisa menyembunyikan maskulinitas dari pria itu. Jessie benar, pikir Hermione. Ia tidak akan bisa menolak jika pria itu menginginkannya.

"Anda tampak lebih berotot dari sebelumnya," kata Hermione sambil berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya ke arah yang lebih normal. Berada di sekitar Draco membuat pikiran liarnya bergerak ke mana-mana.

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk lebih kasual," sindir Draco. "Dan ya, aku terlalu banyak berada di bawah sinar matahari belakangan ini." Walau sebenarnya kulit pria itu jauh dari kesan kecokelatan. Hanya sedikit lebih berisi dari biasanya, dan berotot. Tapi tidak kecokelatan.

"Olahraga semacam apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Hermione dengan nada yang diinginkan oleh Draco. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Polo, untuk pertanyaan yang pertama," jawab Draco santai. "Dan sepertimu, aku sedang ingin menikmati makan malam, untuk pertanyaan yang kedua." Seorang pelayan berjalan mendekat dan Draco memesan sesuatu yang sama dengan Hermione.

" _How cute_ ," komentar Hermione terdengar tertarik.

Draco mendengus. "Aku lebih konservatif dari yang terlihat."

"Aku percaya, tentu saja," ejek Hermione dan mendapat tawa geli dari Draco. Pelayan yang tadi kembali datang ke meja mereka. Kali ini membawa pesanan Draco dan meletakkannya dengan pelan –sangat pelan ke atas meja. Hermione melirik tanpa kentara dan mendapati pelayan tersebut menatap pria di hadapannya ini dengan cara yang orang-orang sebut dengan mengundang untuk tidur bersama. Draco sendiri tampaknya sudah terlalu terbiasa mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya dan memutuskan untuk bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Jadi kau tersesat sampai ke Rockfeller Center?" tanya Draco setelah menelan potongan _cronut_ -nya yang ketiga.

Hermione mengangkat bahu, tapi tidak menjawab. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi pertanyaan semacam itu dengan jawaban yang tidak terkesan mengundang.

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini." Draco menyeringai setelah mengutarakan kesimpulan yang ia buat sendiri. "Kau tidak menjawab karena kau tinggal di sekitar sini dan tidak berniat mengundangku ke rumahmu."

Hermione kembali mengangkat bahu. "Bagus kalau kau sudah tahu," katanya, lalu mengirup sedikit cokelat panasnya. Ia mendesah karena merasakan kenikmatan yang hangat mengalir di kerongkongannya.

"Jadi kau tinggal sendirian," simpul Draco lagi. Hermione mengerling tidak suka.

"Hati-hati Mr. Malfoy..."

"Draco," potong Draco. "Panggil aku Draco, Hermione."

Hermione mendengus. "Baik, Draco." Pria itu menyeringai. "Kau harus berhati-hati dengan apa yang kau katakan sebelum aku mulai berpikir macam-macam tentang motifmu sebenarnya."

"Aku tak memiliki motif tersembunyi," bantah Draco dengan raut wajah meyakinkan. "Kita bahkan hanya tidak sengaja bertemu."

Hermione berdiri setelah potongan terakhir _cronut_ -nya dan meneguk habis cokelat hangat miliknya yang tadi tinggal setengah. Ia menarik dompet dari saku jeansnya, mengeluarkan beberapa dollar dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Jari-jari panjang dan besar menahan pergelangan tangannya ketika ia ingin berjalan menjauh.

Mata Draco terlihat berkilat, menampilkan kejengkelan yang kentara. Hermione melirik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman pria itu dan merasa untuk pertama kalinya bahwa tubuhnya terlihat kecil saat berada di dekat seseorang.

"Hermione," mulai Draco. "Kau seharusnya lebih banyak bersosialisasi untuk dapat memahami aturan-aturan tak tertulis yang ada di negara ini," pria itu berdiri masih dengan menggenggam tangannya erat. "Pria yang seharusnya membayar."

Aturan-aturan seperti itu memang jarang sekali Hermione terapkan. Ia terbiasa membayar makanan yang ia pesan dan juga makanan yang temannya pesan. Maka hal itu sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang tanpa sadar selalu ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa hal yang ia anggap enteng ternyata bisa menyinggung seseorang. Draco benar, ia memang butuh lebih banyak bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Maaf," sesal Hermione. "Aku tak bermaksud buruk, dan tak sedikitpun menganggapmu tidak mampu membayar makanan itu."

Draco mengernyit heran. "Darimana kau ini?" ia menggeleng. "Apa kau sadar kalau kau terlalu sopan untuk tinggal di kota ini?"

Hermione merengut dan menepis genggaman Draco." Aku tidak sopan, tidak," katanya seraya melangkah keluar, diikuti oleh Draco yang dengan mudah mengimbangi langkahnya. "Sopan berarti bahwa aku membosankan."

"Apa kau membosankan?" tanya Draco geli. Hermione melirik ketus, dan tawa pria itu mengiringi langkah mereka. Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya kenapa pria itu terus mengikutinya. Mereka telah berjalan cukup jauh dari Magnolia dan telah bergabung bersama para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Memang cocok sekali jika kota ini disebut sebagai _The-city-that-never-sleep_ melihat sekarang telah beranjak ke pukul dua belas dan jalanan masih terlihat ramai.

Hermione berjalan memasuki sebuah minimarket dua puluh empat jam untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang ia perlukan untuk mengisi lemari esnya. Jessie dengan cerdik dapat menawar harga sewa flat itu dan menyisakan cukup uang untuk keperluan Hermione sebelum ia mendapat pekerjaan. Ia tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi memiliki teman seperti Jessie yang begitu memahaminya dan selalu sedia membantunya. Itu juga sebenarnya yang akan ia lakukan untuk Jessie.

"Bagaimana rencanamu untuk menjadi seorang bartender?" Hermione telah menerima keadaan dan membiarkan saja Draco mengikutinya dan bertanya macam-macam. Tampaknya pria itu sedang memiliki banyak sekali waktu senggang namun sedang tidak tahu harus menghabiskannya dimana.

"Aku sedang berusaha mewujudkannya," jawab Hermione singkat. Lidahnya tertahan di 'aku sedang putus asa untuk dapat mewujudkannya secepat mungkin.' Ia tidak mau membuat Draco berpikir bahwa ia membutuhkan bantuan pria itu. Dan ia tidak mau ketahuan sebagai seorang anak yang melarikan diri dari rumah. Tidak, ia tidak mau Draco menertawainya dan semakin memandangnya aneh.

"Kau tinggal seorang diri, di tempat baru, dan tidak memiliki pekerjaan." Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang. Draco bisa sangat cerdas sewaktu-waktu, atau bahkan bisa lebih dari itu. "Kau ingin aku membantumu?"

"Tidak."

Pria itu mendengus. "Aku memiliki kenalan di Fifth Avenue jika kau benar-benar ingin menjadi bartender."

Mata Hermione melebar. "Sebuah kafe?"

Draco mengangguk. "Kafe yang tak terlalu besar tapi sangat modern," katanya sambil mengamati reaksi Hermione yang tampak terlalu jujur. "Kurasa aku bisa meminta managernya menyelundupkanmu sebagai salah seorang bartender."

"Kau serius?" tanya Hermione antusias.

Draco memasang raut serius dan mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja jika kau mau."

"Aku mau!" seru Hermione cepat dan tanpa sadar menyentuh satu lengan Draco. Wajahnya merona saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tangannya menjauh seketika itu juga, meninggalkan rasa panas di telapaknya. Hermione mengambil sebungkus sosis mentah dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang bawaannya yang diangkat oleh Draco seketika itu juga. Pria itu mengikuti setiap langkahnya dan membawa keranjang belanjaan seolah mereka sepasang pengantin yang baru menikah. Wajah Hermione merona kembali, dan ia menutupinya dengan mengurai rambut sebahunya yang mengikal di bagian bawah.

Hermione memberi pelototan pada Draco ketika pria itu tanpa suara mengeluarkan dompet dan bermaksud membayarkan belanjaannya.

"Kau memiliki aturan saat kita makan bersama tadi," kata Hermione datar. "Dan aku memiliki aturan untuk membayar sendiri belanjaan yang aku butuhkan."

Draco tampak tidak terima. "Bayar sendiri belanjaanmu saat tidak ada aku di sekitarmu," katanya menantang, seraya menyodorkan kartu kredit kepada penjaga kasir yang tampaknya sangat tertarik mendengar debat mereka.

Hermione kembali jengkel. Ia menarik bungkusan belanjaannya dan berjalan mendahului Draco keluar dari minimarket tersebut. Dugaannya benar tentang Draco yang tukang atur dan sulit untuk dihadapi. Ia seharusnya berhati-hati untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan pria itu di kemudian hari. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa, hanya mengobrol sejauh ini, dan pria itu sudah memperlihatkan sisi aslinya yang sebenarnya. Hermione tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana jika mereka telah tidur bersama.

Pemikiran itu buyar saat ia mendengar derap langkah di belakangnya.

"Kau marah." Pernyataan itu membuat langkah Hermione terhenti. Matanya menyipit dan memandang Draco jengkel.

"Aku hanya baru saja menyimpulkan satu hal."

"Dan apa itu?" tanya Draco seraya mendekat.

Hermione menghela napas. "Bahwa kita benar-benar harus menjauhi satu sama lain sebelum saling membunuh."

"Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk membunuhmu, Hermione," sahut Draco dingin. Pria itu terlalu sulit untuk ditebak, dan memiliki banyak sekali ekspresi dalam beberapa menit dalam percakapan mereka. Hermione menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak berbalik dan berlari terbirit-birit saat Draco semakin mempersempit jarak mereka. Ia dapat merasakan panas dari tubuh pria itu, dan kekuatannya. Kedua tangan Hermione mencengkeram bungkusan belanjaannya kuat-kuat hingga mungkin akan menimbulkan ruam di telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" tanya Hermione putus asa menyadari niatan pria itu. "Aku salah satu mahasiswimu!"

Pria itu mendengus seraya melingkarkan satu tangan di pinggangya dan menarik tubuh mereka hingga saling menempel. Satu tangan pria itu telah berada di belakang lehernya. "Kau sudah resmi lulus tadi siang," kata Draco tepat di depan mukanya. Harum napas Draco memasuki indera penciumannya dan bibir pria itu telah menyapu ujung bibirnya. "Kau bukan lagi salah satu mahasiswiku."

"Tapi tetap saja...," Hermione tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karena Draco telah melumat bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tubuh pria itu sekuat yang terlihat dan mengurung tubuhnya sedemikian rupa. Napas Hermione tersentak saat bibir Draco mulai bergerak dan lidah pria itu menjilat dan mencoba menelusup ke dalam mulutnya. Hermione mendengar dirinya mengerang, dan seketika bibirnya terbuka. Ia menerima apa yang Draco berikan, dan mengambil apapun yang ia inginkan.

Terdengar bunyi benda jatuh di sebelah tubuhnya, namun ia tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh tentang semua hal kecuali menikmati ciuman mereka. Tangannya terangkat dan melingkar di bahu Draco, bergerak liar semakin naik dan menekan belakang kepala pria itu untuk membuat bibir mereka semakin menempel erat. Pasokan udara menipis di sekitar mereka. Draco berhenti sekali-kali hanya untuk mengambil napas sejenak, lalu melumat bibirnya kembali.

Ketika pria itu benar-benar menjauhkan tubuh mereka, Hermione belum juga menyadari keadaan sekitar dan terus menatap pria di depannya dengan mata yang berkabut gairah.

"Kau akan mengundangku ke rumahmu?" tanya Draco datar. Tapi kilat matanya tidak bisa menipu. Pria itu sama bergairahnya dengan Hermione sendiri.

Hermione hanya bisa menganga dan berkata "Hah?" dengan mata melebar.

Draco menyeringai. "Ciumanku membuatmu kehilangan kendali diri, bukan begitu?"

Napas Hermione tersentak sekali lagi, dan kesadaran menyerangnya saat itu juga. Ia berjongkok dan mengangkat barang belanjaannya yang ia syukuri tidak berserakan kemana-mana. Ia kembali melangkah seolah-olah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Draco sebelumnya. Lagipula Draco akan tetap mengikutinya.

"Apa diammu berarti iya?" tanya Draco setelah berderap mengikutinya dan mengambil satu kantung belanjaannya. Pria itu sepertinya mudah belajar dan telah memahami bahwa Hermione tidak suka terlalu dimanjakan dan dianggap lemah. Dan ia tetap mempertahankan harga diri lelakinya dengan tetap membawa satu kantung belanjaan saja. Hermione tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Apa senyummu berarti bahwa aku bisa menginap?" tanya Draco lagi.

Hermione mengerling cepat. "Tidak untuk semua pertanyaanmu," jawab Hermione tegas. Draco merengut. "Sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya, Draco. Dan hentikan rayuanmu ini," Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu."

Draco kembali menyeringai. "Aku bisa mengubah pikiranmu kapan saja," katanya percaya diri.

Hermione menggeleng. "Dimana rumahmu, Draco?"

"Kau bermaksud mengunjungi rumahku?" pertanyaan yang diajukan secara kasual itu membuat Hermione mendengus.

"Kau tahu aku sedang tidak menyiratkan hal itu," sindirnya.

Draco tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Aku tinggal di Fifth Avenue."

Ah, itulah kenapa mereka bisa bertemu waktu itu. "Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Aku sengaja datang untuk Magnolia," jawab Draco terlihat benar-benar jujur.

Hermione tertawa. " _Wow_ ," godanya.

Draco ikut tertawa. "Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama."

"Aku juga sama," sahut Hermione geli.

"Jadi apa aku akan diizinkan mampir ke rumahmu?"

"Tidak," kata Hermione dalam derai tawa. "Patuhi saja aturanmu lalu berkendaralah dengan aman ke Fifth Avenue." Draco mengerang. "Dimana kau letakkan mobilmu?" tanya Hermione kemudian.

"Magnolia."

Mata Hermione melebar kaget. "Jadi kau akan berjalan lagi kesana?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Itu hanya beberapa meter," katanya enteng.

"Itu bukan beberapa meter! Itu dua kilometer!" Seru Hermione tidak percaya.

"Karena kau tidak mengizinkanku menginap dan akan mengoceh saat aku bilang bahwa itu tidak jauh," goda Draco. Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Aku bisa naik taksi, terima kasih."

Hermione menghela napas. "Aku akan memberikanmu sebotol air mineral kalau begitu."

"Ya Tuhan, kau baik sekali," kata Draco dengan nada mengejek. "Terima kasih banyak."

Hermione tertawa. "Terima kasih kembali."

* * *

-thanks


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I only own this story._

* * *

.

.

 _Implicit Mature-scene._

.

.

 **BAB 7**

Kafe yang Draco ceritakan ternyata melebihi dari apa yang Hermione bayangkan selama ini, dan sangat jauh berbeda dari apa yang pria itu gambarkan kecuali konsep modernnya yang unik dan minimalis. Kafe itu memiliki nama romantis dari bahasa Spanyol, Mi Corazon, yang memiliki arti _my sweet heart._ Terletak di kawasan elit padat penduduk dan memiliki lebih dari dua ratus member tetap yang berasal dari golongan menengah ke atas. Hermione tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika Draco menjemputnya empat hari setelah pertemuan mereka dan membawanya berkendara entah kemana saja sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah Kafe yang sama dengan kawasan Saks Fifth Avenue.

"Wow, aku tak bisa menebak apakah kau yang telah berbohong padaku atau memang begini namanya sederhana dalam sudut pandangmu," komentar Hermione begitu mereka telah duduk di depan salah satu meja bundar di tengah ruangan. Suasana kafe sedikit terlalu mewah, dan penerangannya yang temaram memberikan kesan romantis saat dipadukan dengan dentingan piano dari seorang pria yang berada di atas panggungan pendek di bagian depan kafe. Terlalu mewah karena apa yang Hermione bayangkan jauh dari ini. Ia membayangkan tempat kecil dan sederhana dengan ornamen-ornamen dari kayu poles berpelitur. Tapi kafe ini –Hermione menggeleng- di luar dari seluruh kemewahannya, ia menyukainya. Mewah namun hangat. Tidak seperti tempat-tempat yang biasanya wajib didatangi olehnya atas perintah orang tuanya.

Draco memberikan senyuman tipis sebelum menjawab. "Ini salah satu tempat favoritku," katanya enteng. "Dekat dengan tempat aku tinggal, dan memiliki menu yang luar biasa." Ia mengangguk saat salah satu bartender melambaikan tangan padanya. Salah seorang pelayan perempuan mendekati mereka, dan Hermione hanya bisa menerima salah satu buku menu sambil menaikan alis pada Draco. "Makan malam dulu, mione," kata Draco kasual. Seolah panggilan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya adalah hal yang sudah biasa ia ucapkan.

Hermione menggeleng dan membaca buku menu tanpa minat. Ia datang kemari untuk melamar pekerjaan, bukannya menjalani makan malam romantis dengan menu eksotis yang mampu membuatnya meneteskan air liur, ditambah teman makan malam yang sama eksotisnya dan sama mengundang seleranya seperti menu itu sendiri.

"Chicken salad." Hermione tersenyum pada sang pelayan saat mengembalikan buku menu. "Dengan ayam yang dimasak sampai matang dan sedikit garam. Dan aku ingin air limun dicampur sedikit -hanya sedikit madu di dalamnya. Terima kasih," tambahnya. Draco melirik padanya saat menyebutkan pesanannya sendiri. Pria itu baru berkomentar saat pelayan telah berjalan menjauh.

"Kau yakin tak ingin yang lain?" tanya Draco kalem. Tentu saja pria itu sedang menahan lidahnya untuk tidak berkomentar tentang selera Hermione yang terlalu sederhana untuk dipesan di sebuah kafe sebesar ini. _Well_ , Draco boleh berpikir apapun yang pria itu suka.

"Aku ingin segelas _Ale_ sebenarnya," kata Hermione. "Tapi itu bisa menunggu sampai nanti kan?"

"Tentu," kekeh Draco. "Kita punya sepanjang malam di sini jika kau memang berniat untuk mabuk."

Hermione mengerutkan hidungnya. "Sejujurnya aku tidak mudah mabuk," akunya. "Setidaknya selama aku minum kurang dari tiga gelas besar," tambahnya lagi. "Apa aku akan diterima di sini?" pesanan mereka sampai. Obrolan mereka sempat terhenti saat pelayan menaruh makanan mereka di atas meja. Hermione memerhatikan chiken saladnya yang memiliki bau sangat lezat yang membuat perutnya mulai keroncongan. Draco tertawa dan mereka mulai menyantap makan malam mereka yang mulai melewati waktu semestinya.

"Jadi menurut pengakuanmu kau adalah peminum hebat." Draco mengangguk. "Dan kau perlu membuktikan diri sebelum dapat diterima di sini."

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Aku memang begitu," katanya setengah tertawa. "Aku tak tahu apa ini bisa membantu, tapi aku sudah mengikuti kursus bartender selama dua tahun ini," tentu saja Hermione tidak menambahkan bahwa ia mengikuti kursus tersebut secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali Jessie. Draco akan menertawakannya jika mengetahui bagaimana Hermione menjalani hidup selama ini. Cara hidup seperti para debutan di abad delapan belas. Ia sering membangkang dan berbuat sedikit kenakalan di masa-masa remajanya, dan memilih satu orang teman kencannya yang paling tampan untuk menjadi pria pertama yang menidurinya. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Hermione tidak bisa berbuat lebih karena sepertinya aturan-aturan dalam keluarganya sudah meresap sampai ke sumsum tulang dan tidak bisa diubah kembali. Ia jauh lebih kolot dari yang orang-orang duga selama ini.

"Lihat dia." Draco mengedikkan dagu pada bartender yang tadi ia sapa. "Dia adalah seseorang yang akan memutuskan apakah kau cocok berada di kafe ini." Hermione memandangi pria berseragam serba hitam yang dimaksud. Dan seperti merasa ada yang menatapnya, pria itu menoleh dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman ramah yang membuat Hermione seketika membalas senyumannya. Untuk seseorang yang bekerja sebagai peracik minuman, pria itu tampak sangat terpelajar dan lebih cocok menjadi seorang dosen Fisika. Hermione tertawa tanpa sadar.

"Ada yang menarik?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Ya," kekeh Hermione. "Dia jauh jauh lebih cocok darimu untuk menjadi seorang dosen Fisika," mata Hermione kembali menatap Draco.

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah sering mendengarnya. Dan Evans mendengarnya hampir setiap kali kami duduk berhadapan." Ia tertawa ringan. "Kami berdua tidak pernah membantah hal itu karena memang itu kenyataannya."

"Jadi," kata Hermione lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet. Ia telah menghabiskan makanannya dan dapat lebih fokus memandangi Draco yang masih mengunyah dengan cepat dan teratur. Pria itu tampak seolah membaur dengan lingkungan sekitarnya dan memang selalu seperti itu. Draco adalah tipe orang yang cocok berada di mana saja tanpa terlihat canggung sedikitpun. Draco memiliki kepercayaan diri yang biasanya hanya dimiliki oleh para pesohor, selebritis, model. Draco bahkan terlihat jauh lebih mencolok dibanding mereka semua, dan pria itu adalah dosen Fisika. Tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa pria tampan dan cerdas benar-benar ada di dunia ini. Hermione kira hal itu hanya ada dalam sebuah novel dan film "seperti apa Evans ini?" tanya Hermione, sebelum pujian-pujian dalam hatinya untuk Draco tak bisa dihentikan lagi.

"Kau tertarik dengan Evans?" Draco mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Seperti penjelasanmu sebelumnya," Hermione tersenyum penuh persekongkolan. "dia orang penting di sini," bahunya terangkat. "Perhatianku hanya padanya sampai aku diterima di kafe ini."

Draco menyeringai. "Licik, Hermione. Tapi sangat cerdas," pujinya. "Aku bertaruh dia akan langsung menerimamu saat kau mengutarakan maksudmu nanti."

Hermione mengangguk sekali. "Aku harap juga begitu." Draco telah selesai makan dan mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet, mengelap bibirnya yang seksi dengan serbet. Bayangan dalam benak Hermione berputar ke malam empat hari yang lalu, saat Draco menciumnya dan dia membalas ciuman pria itu. Mereka belum mengungkitnya, dan Hermione berharap bahwa Draco memutuskan tidak mengungkitnya dan membiarkan hal itu berlalu tanpa kecanggungan yang mungkin terjadi apabila mereka membicarakannya. Ciuman pria itu sangat bagus, terlalu bagus, luar biasa hingga hati kecil Hermione berteriak dengan desakan memalukan untuk mendapatkan ciuman selanjutnya. Tunggu sampai Jessie mendengar ini, Hermione mengerang dalam hati.

Draco menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya mendekati meja bar tempat Evans sedang menuangkan segelas _sparkling wine_ pada salah seorang pelanggan wanita yang seketika memandangi Draco penuh minat. Hermione mencoba untuk tidak mendengus dan terus menahan diri untuk membuat wanita itu menyadari keberadaannya di sebelah Draco. Hermione menghela napas. Draco memang tidak cocok untuknya. Pria itu terlalu mencolok, terlalu sering digoda para wanita, dan jelas jarang sekali menolak mereka semua.

"Hei Evans," kata Draco yang kini duduk di antara Hermione dan sang wanita penggoda yang setengah mabuk. "dia butuh _ale_ -mu yang luar biasa," tunjuknya pada Hermione sambil mengedikan kepalanya.

Evans memandang Hermione dengan ketertarikan yang kentara. "Langsung yang paling keras, huh?"

Hermione mengangguk sekali. "Aku butuh sedikit mabuk setelah sekian lama."

Evans tertawa ringan dan menuangkan segelas besar _Ale_ dengan warna yang sedikit berbeda dari yang kebanyakan. Hermione mendengar sang wanita penggoda menyapa Draco di sebelahnya, dan ia merasa itu bukan urusannya hingga ia sedikitpun tidak menoleh. Sebenarnya mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh. Hermione merutuki dirinya yang mudah sekali terpesona hanya karena sebuah ciuman dan tanpa sengaja merasa memiliki hak untuk cemburu pada siapapun yang mendekati Draco. Demi Tuhan, mereka bahkan baru bertemu beberapa kali meski Hermione sering memerhatikan Draco saat ia masih berkuliah.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Draco." Perkataan Evans membuat Draco seketika menatap pria itu.

"Terima kasih Evans," kata Draco masam.

"Sama-sama," sahut Evans enteng.

Hermione memandang Draco. "Jadi kau sudah membicarakan dengannya tentang...,"

"Ya Hermione, dia sudah membicarakannya," potong Evans dan mendapat pelototan dari Draco. "Ia juga memintaku untuk menerimamu yang sebenarnya tidak harus ia lakukan karena aku sudah pasti menerimamu." Evans mencondongkan kepalanya pada Hermione. "Kutebak kau sudah memiliki keahlian tanpa harus kulatih dasar-dasarnya?"

Hermione terkekeh. "Aku bahkan memiliki beberapa minuman yang kuracik sendiri." Ia mempromosikan diri. "Kumohon terima aku."

Evans kembali berdiri tegap setelah melirik Draco. "Sudah pasti Hermione, sudah pasti," Katanya lalu menggeleng pada Draco. "Tak perlu melihatku seperti itu, _mate_. Aku tahu perhatiannya pada siapa," wajah Hermione merona seketika. Apakah perasaannya sejelas itu hingga Evans yang baru ia kenal dapat melihat ketertarikannya pada Draco? Hermione tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Tapi, ia memikirkan lebih jauh pada akhirnya. Barangkali setelah ini ia harus bersikap jujur dan sedikit bersenang-senang dengan Draco. Tuhan tahu ia butuh itu. Lagipula ia sudah tidak perawan lagi dan tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu, atau baik. Dulu rasanya menyakitkan, tapi menurut Jessie itu seharusnya sangat nikmat. Bercinta adalah kenikmatan yang belum pernah Hermione rasakan. Jessie benar, ia telah memilih pria yang salah untuk memerawaninya. Dan ia membutuhkan pria lain yang bisa memberikannya apa yang ia butuhkan. Draco adalah orang yang tepat.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari Mi Corazon, Draco membawanya kembali berkendara mengelilingi kawasan Fift Avenue yang masih terlihat padat pada waktu seperti ini. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, dan Draco mampu membuatnya terpesona untuk kesekian kali. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh empat menit ketika mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah _penthouse_ mewah masih di kawasan Fift Avenue. Hermione sudah dapat menebak bahwa _penthouse_ tersebut adalah tempat tinggal Draco dan itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kian keras begitu Draco membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya sembari menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Hermione menghela napasnya pelan sebelum menjulurkan kaki dan keluar dari mobil. Draco menunggunya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dan hal itu membuat mereka kini berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang sedemikian dekat. Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup di belakangnya membuatnya tersentak dan keberadaan Draco dengan tubuhnya yang maskulin membuatnya mulai terengah. Ia dapat merasakan Draco semakin dekat padanya dan terlalu sadar akan prosesnya ketika bibir pria itu mendarat di bibirnya. Rasanya begitu lembut dan manis, melebihi dari ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Hermione merasakan napasnya yang seketika menjadi berantakan dan tak karuan saat Draco mulai melumat bibirnya dan menekan tubuhnya hingga ia merasakan bokongnya tersandar di badan mobil.

Draco melepaskan tautan mereka namun tidak menjauh darinya. Kedua tangan pria itu menangkup pipinya. "Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berhenti sampai di sini," bisiknya lembut. Tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu rendah hati.

Hermione membalas perkataan Draco dengan menjilat bibir pria itu, dan ia merasakan Draco kehilangan kendali. Pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya memasuki _penthouse_. Ciuman mereka tak terputus sama sekali. Hermione mengalungkan lengannya dan menikmati semuanya seolah baru pertama kali mengalaminya. Dan hal seperti ini memang baru pertama kali baginya. Draco begitu lembut dan manis, membuatnya semakin tidak sabar untuk dimiliki oleh pria itu.

Hermione mencium wangi pekat dari aroma yang selalu dimiliki oleh Draco setelah pria itu membuka sebuah pintu yang tak diragukan lagi adalah kamarnya. Draco melangkah kian cepat lalu membaringkannya pada ranjang tinggi yang sangat besar. Pria itu masih menciuminya. Hermione mendengar Draco yang beberapa kali melenguh saat menciumi lehernya. Ia membiarkan Draco yang mengambil alih semuanya, melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu dan mulai menciumi semua permukaan tubuhnya. Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terperangah saat Draco mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

Hermione menelan ludah. "Aku perlu mengatakan ini padamu...,"

"Bahwa kau masih perawan?" potong Draco yang berada di atasnya.

Hermione menggeleng cepat. "Tidak tidak," katanya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi aku baru sekali melakukannya, dan aku tidak mendapat," ia menghela napas mencoba menahan degup jantungnya yang menggila. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya, dan ia tidak berani membayangkan reaksi Draco saat mengetahui hal itu. Bahwa ia tidak sempat mencapai apa yang yang sering orang-orang bicarakan saat bercinta.

"Kau tak pernah merasakannya," simpul Draco kemudian. "Ya Tuhan, siapa pria brengsek yang melakukan itu padamu!"

Hermione melongo. "Kau tidak tertawa?"

Draco mengecup bibirnya cepat. "Tak ada yang mesti ditertawakan selain pria idiot itu." Hermione mendapati perasaan hangat mengaliri hatinya. Draco tidak mempermasalahkannya. Draco bahkan tidak menertawakannya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dan mencium pria itu kuat-kuat.

"Kau bisa menunjukkan hal itu padaku kan?" ujar Hermione di tengah lenguhan mereka.

Draco tersenyum. "Aku akan membuatmu merasakannya, Hermione," bisiknya. "Aku berjanji padamu," Ujarnya seraya menempatkan diri di atas Hermione.

Dan Draco benar-benar menepati janjinya.

.

.

Percikan cahaya matahari menelusup di antara jendela-jendela kaca besar yang ditutupi gorden berwarna abu-abu tua. Kakinya terasa mati rasa dan separuh tubuhnya terasa berat seperti tertindih. Ia dapat merasakan Draco yang bernapas teratur di lekukan lehernya, dan satu kaki pria itu menimpa kakinya. Hermione tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan mencapai ke titik di mana ia terbangun di ranjang seorang pria tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun dan tetap merasa bahagia. Perasaan nyaman ini membuatnya malas untuk bergerak, dan kalau boleh memilih ia menginginkan berada di posisi sekarang ini sepanjang hari.

Sayangnya jam di nakas sudah menunjukkan angka sembilan, yang berarti ia harus bergerak secepat mungkin untuk bangun dan bersiap pulang ke flatnya karena Jessie sudah berjanji akan mengunjunginya pagi ini setelah pulang dari Queens. Perlahan Hermione bergerak sehalus mungkin agar Draco tidak terbangun. Ia turun dari ranjang dan mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai akibat kegiatan mereka tadi malam.

"Kau tak berniat melarikan diri setelah semuanya kan, Hermione?" Hermione tersentak, dan melotot, dan menggerutu seraya mengenakan pakaiannya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Akhirnya ia menyerah mengenakan kemejanya dan cukup puas dengan hanya mengenakan _jeans_ dan tanktop hitam ketatnya.

Draco melihatnya dengan satu alis terangkat, masih setengah berbaring di ranjang dan bertelanjang dada. Entah kapan di malam hari pria itu telah mengenakan boxer-nya kembali dan sangat disyukuri oleh Hermione. Ia rasa mereka benar-benar tidak akan bergerak dari ranjang jika ia mendapati Draco telanjang di pagi hari dengan percikan sinar matahari yang membuat tubuhnya seolah bersinar. Hermione bahkan nyaris tidak bisa melepas pandangan dari dada pria itu.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Hermione sambil melirik jam sekali lagi. "Jessie akan berkunjung pukul sebelas nanti, dan dia pasti akan sangat khawatir saat tidak mendapatiku di rumah."

Draco melompat dari atas ranjang dan berjalan mendekatinya. Mereka baru bangun tidur dan belum menyikat gigi, tapi Hermione membiarkan Draco menciumnya. Ia rasa ia benar-benar sudah gila. Ia tergila-gila pada Draco.

"Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu," bisik Draco lalu mengecup hidungnya. Tangan pria itu berada di pinggangnya. "Aku lupa menggunakan pengaman semalam," anehnya, pria itu terlihat tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Hermione tersenyum. " _I'm on birth control_ ," katanya tenang.

" _What a surprise_ ," ujarnya lalu menyeringai jahil. "Seorang perawan yang telah mempersiapkan segalanya.

Hermione mengerutkan hidungnya. "Aku bukan perawan."

" _Yes, you are_ ," sahut Draco kalem. "Kau masih perawan sebelum aku membuatmu berteriak tadi malam."

Wajah Hermione memerah. "Berhenti memuji dirimu sendiri," sungutnya.

Draco terkekeh dan kembali mengecup hidungnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi sebelumnya," pria itu mendorongnya pelan menuju kamar mandi. "Kau harus mandi dulu. Aku sudah memesan pakaian untuk kau pakai pulang."

Hermione berbalik saat sudah di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Kau memesan pakaian?"

Draco mengangguk dan menyeringai. "Sekaligus dengan pakaian dalammu." dia mengangkat tangannya saat Hermione terlihat akan membantah. "Tidak perlu bertanya darimana aku tahu ukuranmu oke. Ketika aku sudah tahu setiap titik sensitif di tubuhmu."

Wajah Hermione memerah lagi saat mendengarnya. "Kapan kau memesannya?"

"Tadi malam," sahut pria itu enteng. "Pakaianmu akan sampai sebentar lagi. Jadi sekarang mandi dan buat segar tubuhmu sendiri." Pintu kamar mandi ditutup oleh Draco dari luar, dan Hermione tersenyum seraya mengangkat bahu dan melakukan apa yang Draco sarankan. Tubuhnya memang butuh penyegaran lebih pagi ini.

Ia menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit di dalam kamar mandi dan keluar dengan handuk besar berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya sampai ke lutut. Draco tidak terlihat di manapun di dalam kamar. Di atas tempat tidur ada satu stel pakaian yang bermodel sama dengan apa yang ia kenakan tadi malam. Hermione mengenakannya dengan cepat, dan berjalan ke luar kamar, bergerak ke arah sebuah suara yang ia duga berasal dari dapur. _Penthouse_ itu terlihat lebih mewah dari yang terlihat di luar. Ruangan-ruangannya kebanyakan tanpa sekat sama seperti model-model rumah modern yang sedang digandrungi belakangan ini. Tapi yang membedakan adalah kemewahan yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Warna biru tua mendominasi dinding-dindingnya, dan jendela-jendela kacanya besar mengantarkan sinar matahari pagi memasuki setiap ruangan.

Hermione melihat Draco di dapur, sudah tampak segar dan luar biasa tampan dengan pakaian rumahannya serta rambut yang masih sedikit lembab. Pria itu bersandar pada _kitchen island_ sambil bersedekap dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sarapan sudah siap," Kata Draco dan menunjuk roti bakar di atas meja.

Hermione terkekeh dan berjalan memutari _kitchen island_ lalu duduk di kursi tinggi sembari meraih satu roti bakar dan mengoleskan selai cokelat untuk kemudian memberikannya pada Draco yang duduk di seberangnya. Draco tersenyum dan menggigit sepotong besar roti tersebut tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Hermione.

"Enak," komentar Hermione setelah menggigit rotinya sendiri. "Kau pandai membuat roti bakar."

Draco terkekeh. "Alat pemanggang yang membuatnya," sahutnya. "Aku hanya mengoleskan sedikit _butter_ dan menunggunya matang. Mereka tertawa bersama. Hermione bahkan tidak bisa mengelak bahwa pagi hari bersama Draco sama luar biasanya seperti malam hari mereka bersama.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hingga pukul dua siang nanti?" tanya Draco. Hermione akan memulai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang bartender hari ini, dan itu akan dimulai pada pukul dua siang ini. Ia menahan senyum lebarnya agar tidak keluar di hadapan Draco. Pertanyaan pria itu membuatnya berharap bahwa hubungan mereka bukan hanya sekedar sex satu malam. Bagaimanapun, ia masih menginginkan pria itu sama kuatnya seperti kemarin, atau mungkin lebih.

"Aku akan membantu Jessie dengan laporannya dan menghabiskan hari dengan bersantai seharian sebelum memulai bekerja," jawabnya lalu menyengir.

"Hidupmu benar-benar bebas kelihatannya," tanggap Draco seraya mengoles selai cokelat pada roti keduanya. Hermione membuat teh untuk mereka berdua dan bertanya berapa banyak gula yang diinginkan pria itu.

"Satu," jawab Draco, dan Hermione memasukkan satu di masing-masing cangkir mereka.

"Aku memang wanita independen yang bebas dan dewasa sekarang ini," sahut Hermione enteng.

"Jadi sebelumnya kau bukan?" tanya Draco tertarik.

"Bukan," jawab Hermione jujur. "Aku menjalani hidup yang lumayan membosankan selama bertahun-tahun ini, dan aku sudah melepaskan diri dari hal itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Draco menyipitkan matanya. "Kau bukan anak presiden atau semacamnya kan?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Bukan, seingatku," ia menjawab setelah menyesap tehnya dengan nikmat. Kini ia yang menyipitkan mata. "Kau tak berniat menculikku jika ternyata aku anak presiden kan?"

Draco terbahak. "Kurasa aku akan tetap menculikmu tanpa mengetahui siapapun orang tuamu."

"Romantis sekali," sahut Hermione masam. "Asal jangan mengurungku di ruangan dengan dinding penuh rumus fisika," tambahnya.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya, sungguh."

Mereka membereskan peralatan makan mereka bersama-sama dan bersiap untuk berkendara ke Rockfeller Centre. Jadwal mengajar Draco akan dimulai pukul satu nanti, dan seharusnya mereka masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersama. Tapi Draco memiliki keperluan lain yang tidak pria itu jelaskan lebih lanjut, sedangkan Hermione butuh sedikit waktu tenang untuk memberitahu Jessie bahwa ia telah tidur dengan mantan dosen Fisikanya.

Mobil Draco berhenti di depan flatnya, dan Hermione menghela napas lega saat tidak mendapati Jessie berada di depan rumahnya. Ia perlu menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada Draco di dekat mereka. Draco membukakan pintu untuknya, yang membuat Hermione teringat pada Nathan sepupu pria itu yang telah dijodohkan dengannya. Jika Nathan adalah keturunan terhormat dari keluarga kaya, maka Draco kemungkinan besar juga begitu, sudah pasti begitu, melihat dari cara hidup pria itu yang serba mewah.

Setelah mereka berdua turun dari mobil, Draco menarik tubuhnya mendekat pada pria itu dan memberinya ciuman entah untuk keberapa puluh kalinya sejak kemarin. Hermione membalas ciuman Draco, dan tersenyum saat Draco membisikkan kalimat lembut di telinganya.

" _See u at night_." Dan dengan itu Draco melepaskannya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum berkendara cepat meninggalkan pelataran komplek tempat tinggalnya.

* * *

 **Yup, sampai sini dulu.**

Terima kasih buat yang udah Review, Favorite dan Follow, dan Silent reader, dan lain-lain dan lain-lain.

 **Di bawah ada jawaban review chap 6 kemaren #tumben -_-**

 **.**

 **AuroraDM:** Dia selalu begitu kan? Memesona.. Ugh. **Narcisssy :** So, here we are! More than a kisses he e. **Setyanajotwins :** First and more hihi. **AoKeisatsukan :** Terus dan terus meningkat. Semoga kadarnya ga bikin eneg *ga pede mode on". **ryeota Hasu :** Kalo dibuat terlalu jual mahal ga bisa juga #Ugh. Saya berusaha memahami pola pikir orang-orang mereka –baca: Newyorker, dan mereka cenderung lebih terbuka lho. Apalagi soal ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis. Semoga bisa diterima ya.. (Ini pengalaman setelah banyak tanya dengan beberapa temen asal situ) #beneran. **uchiharuno35 :** As you wish. Udah 3k lho.. **Vicko :** Wow, terima kasih atas apresiasinya. Semangat dari kamu jadi tambahan –semacam ion-ion positif buat saya. #Fighting. **Nn :** konfliknya entar ada. Tapi ga heboh banget sih. Idenya mentok *jujur banget*. **ul ul :** Hm hm lanjut. **Guest (karena ga tahu namanya) :** Alurnya memang agak lambat ya *akan coba saya usahakan sesuai nantinya (?)*. Tp kalau soal update-nya, saya ga bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk itu. _I have a real life, friend. And_ , terima kasih rekomendasinya. Agak sadis ya. **Adalah :** Pastikan kamu udah cukup umur untuk baca fict ini ya.. **Malfoylove :** Kamu juga^^. Udah cukup umur kan? hihi. **AndienMau :** Masih niat lanjutin kok. Calm down hihi. **Lovemione :** *Ikutan megangin spanduk*. **just a guest :** Saya emang niat ngelanjutin sampai tamat kok. Tenang.. hihi. Ya, banyak yang hiatus. Termasuk Author favorit saya *hiks* Daaan, Ghost bride-nya ga ketemu. Banyak banget di pencarian yang judulnya sama-sama gitu. **Guest (yang kedua) :** Ayo pesan, hot Draco *dikira minuman*. **Ayame :** Ow, lanjut... Terima kasih *mesem. **Cumon :** First and more *jawabannya ga kreatif*. **Guest (yang ketiga) :** as always *lanjutnya. **Swift :** Oh, terima kasih karena menunggu cerita mengkhawatirkan ini. **Fivani-chan :** Request ff horror? Hmm, sekarang saya belum ada rencana buat fict horror sih *Walau sebenernya idenya ada*. Saya terlalu penakut buat ngetiknya #Ugh. Saya sedang tertarik dengan genre Romance/crime semacam Save Her saya yang masih on going. Kota mati dan pembuat patung lilin manusia? Jadi mirip House of Wax dong ya? Film tahun berapa itu.. Dan, terima kasih atas apresiasinya terhadap fict ini^^. **LoganLiet :** Nih, update lagi. Semoga sesuai selera. **Undhott :** Iya, ini dilanjut kok. **Saradaya :** It's okay. Makasih atas apresiasinya. **Ujichan :** No no, Hermione ga ngizinin Draco nginep kok di chap 6. Terima kasih karena sudah menghargai tiap chap fict aneh ini. Apalah aku ini #ikutan. **dwida2 :** Hai juga. Ga, ga diizinin kok. Ayo, coba dan pahami lagi maksud percakapan mereka he he. **ms. S :** Makasih makasih makasih. Ok, semangat!. **Zoyaaaaa :** Duh duh. Saya rada takut dengan pujian semacam ini *efek krisis pede* Tapi makasih atas apresiasinya. Eh, malah telat updet-nya-_-. **Ranchan :** Ga ga, dia ga nginep. Hermione yang nginep di rumahnya #blushing. **Shadow Lacie :** Ahem *ga pernah pinter nanggepin pujian* Yahh kita lihat aja nanti. Tapi yeah, tebakan kamu benar #spoiler. **paris aurora :** Semoga ga kapok sampe end. Yew semangat!. **Ongkitang :** Chap ini udah 3k lho. Sudah sesuai keinginan?. **PelahapMaut :** Astaga namanya serem! AU karena saya belum pernah berani bikin cerita Canon #ketahuan. **puma178 :** Aw, makasih^^ Tenang...masih terus lanjut kok. Kalau soal update-nya, saya ga bisa apa-apa lagi -_-. **Guest (yang keempat) :** Makasih ^^ semangat!. **Naopinaopinaop :** makacih.. Iy, lanjut terus! Semangat!. **t-chan :** Duh, beneran ga tahu Hermione sama Draco siapa? Mereka karakter di Harry Potter yang sayangnya ga bersatu di cerita aslinya #Ugh. _U know Harry Potter?_ Penyihir kece dari Hogwarts. Film adaptasi dari Novel berjudul sama yang ditulis sama tante saya, tante J.K. Rowling. Kamu harus tahu kalau saya sebenarnya Gyuya Rowling *beneran minta tabok*. Pokoknya, mereka berdua adalah pasangan potensial yang harusnya bersatu *maksa*. Itulah kenapa fict Dramione bertebaran dimana-mana. Karena _ketidakpuasan_ dari pembaca seperti saya ini. Duh, malah promosi. Btw, makasih atas apresiasinya ya t-chan... **Hanazawa Yui Imnida :** Pertama-tama saya mesti ngucapin terima kasih atas apresiasinya *Resmi amat. Seperti kamu, saya juga termasuk reader yang menunggu-nunggu fict dari author kesayangan #Ugh. Karena lama, jadi saya memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri *nekat tepatnya* publish cerita ini. Saya haus cerita Dramione, dan ga ada cerita yang bener-bener menarik minat saya seperti cerita yang dibuat kak Apo dan kak Eve. Yup, saya penggemar berat mereka. Dan saya jatuh cinta dengan semua fict buatan mereka (Itu berarti banget karena saya cukup selektif dalam hal membaca ff). Kak Apo dan kak Eve sangat menginspirasi saya. Sebagai penulis ff hebat, mereka rendah hati dan ga mudah terbawa emosi terhadap kritik pedas. Bisa dibilang, kak Apo secara ga langsung menjadi orang yang membuat saya terjun di FFN. Dua Sisi adalah ff pertama yang saya baca di FFN (Saya bahkan sering teror dia di twitter #bangga). Sedangkan kak Eve.. terlihat bijaksana dari karya-karyanya #beneran (Masih seneng karena dia pernah review fict ini). Kalau Brilliant Hermione... uhm... bagus juga... Saya ga akan komentar soal pujian *ga pernah pinter nanggepin yang gituan*. Tapi kamu pasti tahu kalau saya senang *semua juga gitu kan?*. Daann, karena saya ga pernah bales review sepanjang ini. Well yeah, kita temen haha. Soal novel, jujur, saya lebih suka nulis ff. Lebih bebas berekspresi. Dan lagi gaya penulisan saya yang rada _western_ sepertinya masih sulit diterima di penerbit mayor #curhat. Udah itu dulu. Udah kepanjangan #banget. Dadah. **Gwen:** Semoga chapter-chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih kamu pahami ya. Makasih atas apresiasinya^^. **Adora13 :** Nekat bikin ff Dramione tepatnya. Makasih atas apresiasinya^^

.

Btw, kenapa banyak yang takut saya ga akan lanjutin ff ini?

Kalau itu alasannya, _calm down_. Saya menulis apa yang saya sukai. Dan saya publish karena emang butuh _feedback_. Serius! Kalau saya ga butuh itu buat apa saya tunjukin ke orang banyak? But, saya bukan author yang akan menghentikan update-an gara-gara minim hal-hal yang saya harapkan^^

Gyuya0206


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I only own this story_

* * *

 **BAB 8**

Jessie mengetuk pintu flatnya tidak sampai sepuluh menit setelah Draco pergi. Hermione menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman cerah yang memudar pada detik selanjutnya. Mata Jessie terlihat sembab seperti habis menangis semalaman, dan ada ruam merah berbentuk jari-jari tangan di sisi kiri pipinya. Hermione tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Ia sudah sering mengatakan pada Jessie untuk meninggalkan lelaki kasar yang terus-terusan menyakitinya itu, tapi Jessie telah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada pria itu. Bahkan berencana untuk menikah dengannya setelah ia lulus kuliah tahun depan. Hermione tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tempat ternyaman saat Jessie dan kekasihnya habis bertengkar, yang selalu diakhiri dengan satu atau dua pukulan.

Jessie akan menangis semalaman setelah itu. Esoknya ia akan menelepon Hermione dan mengatakan bahwa Phill kekasihnya telah meminta maaf, dan mereka sudah berbaikan. Semudah itu. Hermione akan meneriaki Jessie dan mengatakan bahwa Jessie pasti telah gila atau semacamnya. Phill bukan orang yang tepat untuk Jessie yang manis dan ceria. Tapi Jessie akan membujuknya sambil tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa Phill.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Hermione berdiri di depan pintu sebelum menarik Jessie untuk masuk ke rumahnya dan mengiringi temannya itu untuk duduk di sofa empuk di tengah ruangan. Ia sendiri berjalan ke arah _kitchen island_ dan membuatkan dua cangkir besar cokelat panas untuk mereka berdua, dan satu kompres es untuk wajah Jessie yang mulai terlihat bengkak. Jessie menggumamkan terima kasih saat menerima cokelat panasnya. Ia meniupnya sebentar dan menyesap sedikit kemudian mendesah lega. Hermione mengulurkan kompres es pada Jessie dan melihat temannya itu berusaha memberikan senyuman terima kasih yang berakhir dengan ringisan yang berusaha ia tutupi sejak tadi.

"Jadi apalagi kali ini?" Hermione tidak bisa menahan lidahnya untuk bertanya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin seorang pria tega memukul kekasihnya tiap kali mereka bertengkar, dan bagaimana mungkin Jessie bisa bertahan dengan pria semacam itu.

Jessie terisak setelah mendengar pertanyaannya dan hal itu membuat Hermione merasa bersalah. Ia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat pada Jessie dan memberikan rangkulan menguatkan pada temannya yang masih terisak itu. Tubuh Jessie terasa lebih ringkih daripada biasanya, dan bergetar karena isakannya sendiri. Mereka terdiam dalam menit-menit yang panjang. Hermione memilih untuk membiarkan Jessie menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu dan menunggu sampai temannya itu menceritakan semuanya atas kehendaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mione," kata Jessie setelah lama terdiam. "Aku hanya bertanya padanya apa yang ia lakukan selama aku berada di Queens dan ia tiba-tiba saja memukulku. Aku tak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku kali ini. Aku hanya ingin ia mengatakan bahwa ia merindukanku sama seperti aku yang merindukannya. Tapi lalu ia membanting semua barang dan memukulku sekuat tenaga."

Hermione menarik napasnya keras. Rahangnya mengeras karena menahan emosi. Jadi selama ini Jessie berpendapat bahwa Phill memukulnya karena ia melakukan kesalahan dan memang pantas untuk dipukul. Hermione merasa marah karena harus menahan diri untuk tidak memaki siapapun selain Jessie saat ini. Satu-satunya kesalahan Jessie adalah membiarkan Phill memukulnya lalu melupakannya dengan mudah setelah Phill meminta maaf padanya.

"Ini tidak benar, Jess," Hermione berpikir dahulu sebelum berbicara, dan isi dalam kepalanya juga hatinya sejalan untuk membuat Jessie sadar bahwa ada yang salah dengan Phill. Hermione bahkan yakin bahwa Phill telah tidur dengan wanita lain selama pria itu dan Jessie berkencan enam bulan ini.

"Seseorang marah kapan saja. Pasangan kekasih bertengkar setiap waktu. Tapi hanya sedikit dari para wanita yang menerima pukulan setiap kali mereka bertengkar," kata Hermione seraya mengelus punggung Jessie. "Percayalah, aku mengatakan ini karena aku benar-benar menyayangimu dan tidak memiliki niat selain agar kau bahagia. Phill tidak baik untukmu, Jess. Kalian belum menikah dan ia sudah menjadikan pukulan sebagai hal rutin yang selalu ia lakukan padamu. Kau benar-benar harus memikirkan kembali rencana masa depanmu bersamanya."

"Aku tahu dan aku selalu mempertimbangkannya," ungkap Jessie lirih. "Kau pasti jengkel sekali setiap kali aku mencarimu setelah bertengkar dengannya tapi sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan."

Hermione tidak menyangkal. "Tapi kau tahu aku akan selalu ada untukmu kan?" ia tersenyum. "Kita adalah dua orang yang memiliki masalah berbeda dan tidak punya pilihan selain saling mengandalkan satu sama lain."

Jessie kini tersenyum, walau masih disertai ringisan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpamu," ujarnya serius

Hermione menaikan satu alisnya. "Itu seharusnya kata-kataku."

"Itu kata-kata yang selalu orang ucapkan pada saat seperti ini," Jessie terkikik dan meringis, lalu terkikik lagi.

Hermione menggeleng, tapi tetap tersenyum. "Habiskan minumanmu sebelum mendingin, Jess," dan Jessie menurutinya. Hermione berdiri perlahan. "Aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk kita berdua," ujarnya seraya berjalan ke arah _kitchen island_. Ia memutuskan bahwa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan hubungannya dengan Draco. Itupun jika bisa disebut sebagai hubungan. Mereka hanya bercinta satu kali, dan berciuman puluhan kali. Hermione merona saat memikirkan hal itu. Tapi Draco telah menunjukan bahwa pria itu masih akan menemuinya dan ia rasa mereka berdua akan bercinta untuk kedua kalinya tidak lama lagi.

Jessie bersorak saat Hermione memberitahu bahwa ia telah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang ia inginkan, dan itu akan dimulai hari ini. Hermione merasa bersyukur karena masih memiliki Jessie tempat ia bisa membagi semuanya, kesedihan juga kebahagiannya. Dibanding semua orang, Jessie adalah yang terbaik.

"Kau benar-benar akan menjadi bartender! Aku masih tidak percaya," seru Jessie di sebelahnya. Mereka telah selesai menyantap makan siang dan sekarang sedang membersihkan peralatan makan bersama-sama. Hal yang dulu mustahil mereka lakukan.

Hermione menyengir. "Aku juga masih sulit mempercayainya," ungkapnya jujur. "Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

Jessie mendengus. "Kau bercanda? Aku adalah saksi hidup betapa kau sangat ahli dalam meracik minuman," katanya lalu menyerahkn piring yang sudah ia keringkan pada Hermione. "Aku hanya tidak percaya kau baru memberitahuku sekarang bukannya tadi malam."

Hermione menaruh peralatan yang sudah kering di dalam lemari dapur, berlama-lama melakukannya sampai rona wajahnya kembali normal. Tadi malam ia tak dapat membagi pikirannya selain untuk Draco. Dan saat Draco membawanya ke rumah pria itu Hermione tidak memiliki waktu untuk berpikir lagi apalagi menelepon seseorang. Sejujurnya, ia melupakan semuanya dan yang tersisa hanya Draco dengan tubuhnya yang menggoda.

"Aku berpikir barangkali kau sudah tidur atau sibuk dengan penelitianmu tadi malam," ujar Hermione. "Jadi aku memutuskan memberitahumu ketika kau pulang dari Queens."

Jessie mengangguk. "Dan aku telah menodai hari pentingmu dengan datang kemari sambil menangis dan ruam di pipi." Keluhnya merasa bersalah.

"Dan membuatku geram setengah mati," tambah Hermione. "Aku masih beranggapan Phill tidak baik untukmu, jangan lupakan itu." Hermione tahu bahwa perkataannya mungkin akan membuat Jessie sedih. Tapi ia benar-benar harus meyakinkan Jessie secara terus menerus. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi Hermione yakin Jessie akan memikirkan apa yang ia katakan ini, lalu mempertimbangkannya. Demi Tuhan, Jessie pantas mendapatkan pria penyayang yang akan melindungi bukan malah memukulinya.

Pukul satu siang, Jessie memutuskan untuk pulang dan menolak ide Hermione untuk tetap berada di rumahnya beberapa waktu. Jessie pulang setelah sebelumnya memberinya kalimat-kalimat penyemangat untuk hari pertamanya kerja yang disambut Hermione dengan pelukan dan juga omelan lainnya mengenai Phill. Dua puluh menit setelah Jessie pergi, pintu flatnya diketuk seseorang. Hermione baru saja selesai mandi, dan ia hanya mengenakan jubah mandi saat membuka pintu dan mendapati Draco berdiri di hadapannya masih mengenakan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat mengantar Hermione dua setengah jam yang lalu.

Hermione tersenyum. "Hei," sapanya sambil memberi Draco jalan untuk masuk.

"Hei," Draco mengecup dahinya dan menjatuhkan bokongnya pada sofa di ruang tamu sambil membawa Hermione dalam pangkuannya. " _Ready to go?"_

Hermione tertawa saat Draco mengendus lehernya. "Aku perlu berpakaian dulu sebelum pergi ke luar rumah," ia melompat dari pangkuan Draco dan berlari ke dalam kamar.

"Kunci kamarmu, Hermione," teriak Draco dari luar. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana," Hermione kembali tertawa dan membiarkan pintu tidak terkunci. Ia tahu bahwa Draco adalah orang paling tepat waktu sedunia dan tidak akan membiarkan Hermione terlambat di hari pertamanya kerja.

Hermione mengenakan _Jeans_ hitam dan kemeja polos berbahan katun berwarna _peach_. Evans telah memberitahu bahwa Hermione akan diberikan seragam saat ia datang nanti, dan itu membuatnya lega dan luar biasa senang. Lega karena ia tidak memiliki banyak pakaian saat ini yang ia rasa pantas dikenakan untuk bekerja. Luar biasa senang karena seragam adalah bagian terbaik yang membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa semua ini nyata.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar, Draco sedang berbaring di sofa dan memejamkan mata. Hermione melihat napas Draco yang teratur dan mengira bahwa pria itu sedang tertidur pulas.

"Sudah siap sekarang?" pria itu membuka matanya dan berdiri seketika.

"Kukira kau tidur," kata Hermione heran.

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin."

Hermione mendengus. "Seingatku kau mengatakan _see you at night_ dua setengah jam lalu," satu alisnya terangkat. Mereka berjalan keluar rumah, dan Hermione memastikan pintu flatnya terkunci sebelum mereka pergi.

Draco mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu," ia menyeringai. "Lagipula aku harus memastikanmu untuk datang tepat waktu. Evans bisa sangat cerewet sewaktu-waktu." katanya seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hermione.

Hermione membiarkan Draco menyalakan mesin dahulu sebelum kembali berbicara. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," kata Draco, melirik sebentar pada Hermione sebelum kembali memandang ke depan. "Tapi aku masih akan menemuimu nanti malam."

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. "Aku baru tahu kau memiliki begitu banyak waktu senggang."

"Aku pandai mencuri waktu," kekeh Draco. Lalu raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Kau benar-benar tinggal sendiri di flat itu?"

"Ya," jawab Hermione sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa?" Ia mendengus. "Jangan bilang kau tidak percaya."

Draco menggeleng. "Aku percaya," ungkapnya. "Hanya saja kau terlalu berhati-hati. Mengecek pintu apakah telah terkunci dengan benar, melirik jendela sebelum kau pergi. Hal itu akan membuat orang-orang yang melihat dengan mudah menyimpulkan bahwa kau tinggal sendiri."

Dahi Hermione semakin berkerut heran. "Aku memang tinggal sendiri," katanya. Mobil Draco telah memasuki kawasan Fifth Avenue yang padat penduduk dan penuh dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Draco tidak berbicara sampai mobil mereka berhenti di depan kafe milik Evans.

"Aku tak perlu bertanya untuk dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kau hidup terlindungi selama ini," katanya sambil menghadap Hermione. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu," Hermione terperangah setelah mendengar perkataan Draco. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Draco yang terlihat santai akan begitu memperhatikannya seperti ini. Mereka nyaris telah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan. Baiklah, mereka memang sudah tidur bersama, dan itu menjadi hal paling luar biasa dalam hidup Hermione. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa Draco akan memperlakukannya seperti ini, membuatnya seolah-olah begitu spesial bagi pria itu.

Hermione tersenyum dan mereka keluar dari mobil dengan waktu yang bersamaan. "Aku akan lebih berhati-hati," kata Hermione kemudian. "Aku akan berusaha untuk tak mengecek pintu dan jendela berkali-kali sebelum aku keluar rumah.

Draco tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku juga tak suka jika kau kurang hati-hati."

Hermione memukul bahu Draco. "Jadi apa maumu, Mr. dosen?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," ia menyeringai. "Kurasa aku akan membuatmu sering-sering menginap di tempatku," Hermione menyipitkan matanya. "Atau aku yang menginap di rumahmu," Draco terlihat puas dengan keputusannya. "Ya, kurasa itu ide yang sangat bagus sekali."

Mereka memasuki kafe. Evans tersenyum senang menyambut kedatangan Hermione, dan memberikan mereka pelototan saat Draco menarik Hermione dan menciumnya di hadapan pria itu sebelum berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

Hermione harap ia hanya satu-satunya orang yang beranggapan bahwa dirinya begitu mudah ditundukan. Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa Draco Malfoy memesona. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi menjadi salah satu pencapaian yang didapat pria itu dengan mudah. Tidak, seru satu suara dalam pikirannya. Tidur dengan Draco juga memberinya keuntungan tersendiri. Ia tak pernah mengalami hal seindah itu sebelumnya. Seperti yang Draco katakan, ia masih seorang perawan, secara harfiah. Jadi memilih Draco yang sudah begitu berpengalaman adalah hal yang memang sudah seharusnya ia lakukan.

Lagipula pria itu tampan, sangat. Dan Draco tak memaksakan kehendaknya. Pria itu lembut dan berhati-hati, menggodanya dengan kesabaran yang menakjubkan. Draco bahkan memberikannya waktu untuk memutuskan. Itulah yang paling penting. Itu jugalah yang paling berbahaya. Karena jika Draco begitu baik dan pengertian, ia takut pria itu akan mengambil sesuatu yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya. Hatinya.

Hermione menyentak sendiri lamunannya. Membuat dirinya kembali pada kenyataan dan keadaan di sekitarnya. Kafe ini hampir selalu ramai. Dan itu artinya hari-hari untuk bekerja tanpa henti telah menunggunya. Mungkin dengan ini ia bisa berhenti memikirkan pria berambut platina dengan seringaian memesona sementara waktu, setidaknya sampai nanti malam. Atau melupakan fakta bahwa kini ia tinggal sendirian dan mungkin tak akan bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi. Hal itu membawa kesedihan tersendiri dalam benaknya.

Apa yang sedang ibunya lakukan sekarang ini? Apakah setidaknya beliau memikirkannya? Ataukah mereka semua sedang duduk di ruang istirahat dan memperbincangkan kepergiannya sembari menyesap _tisane_ hangat?

Kemungkinan itu membuat perasaannya memburuk. Satu bayangan pria berambut klimis duduk di sofa tunggal di hadapan mereka semua, sedang membacakan keputusan-keputusan mengenai Hermione Granger yang tak tahu diri dan pembangkang.

"Hermione?" kini lamunannya dipaksa tersentak berhenti. Evans memandanginya dengan raut bertanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu.

Hermione memaksakan senyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." ini pilihanku, pikir Hermione. Jadi jawaban apalagi yang kumiliki selain itu.

Evans terlihat tidak percaya. "Kau tahu, kau terlihat akan menangis sewaktu-waktu."

Kini ia membalas perkataan Evans dengan senyuman tulus. "Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita cengeng di matamu?"

Cengiran Evans kini muncul. "Tidak juga," jawabnya lega. "Hanya sedikit mahal."

"Mahal?" Hermione tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa. Mahal adalah hal baru untuk menggambarkan dirinya. "Seperti anggur tua? Atau benda antik?"

"Seperti yah sesuatu yang mahal," jawab Evans enteng.

Satu alis Hermione terangkat tinggi. "Kau tak memiliki penjelasan lain? Kurasa sesuatu yang mahal masih terlalu luas cakupannya untukku."

Evans menggeleng. "Siapa yang peduli, bukan? Disaat mahal sudah mencakup semuanya." Mereka saling memberi cengiran lagi. "Yah, Draco harus menjagamu dengan baik kurasa."

"Seperti menjaga benda antik?" tanya Hermione terus terang.

"Seperti menjaga sesuatu yang mahal." Evans menunggu bantahan. Tapi Hermione tak bisa berhenti tertawa hingga melupakan kesempatannya untuk membantah lagi.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Thanks for reviews, favorites and alerts.

Maaf karena ga publish dua kali seminggu.

Empat chapter saya gabungin karena terlalu pendek. Jadi fict ini ga akan sampai 16 chapter.

As always. I wanna know your thoughts on this chapter.

Gyuya


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I only own this story, and Nathan, and Evans and Jessie. Not Phill hihi.**_

* * *

 **BAB 9**

Setelah beberapa hari bekerja di Mi Corazon, Hermione sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Evans adalah bos terbaik di seluruh dunia. Ini memang baru pertama kali ia bekerja dan tak ada yang bisa ia bandingkan. Tapi ia rasa ia akan bekerja di sana untuk waktu yang lama.

Kafe itu milik Evans. Sesuatu yang Hermione ketahui dua bulan kemudian dari salah satu pelayan yang telah lama bekerja di sana. Evans membeli kafe itu dari pemilik lama yang bercerai dan pindah di bagian lain benua Amerika. Kafe itu semakin maju saat Evans mengurusnya sendiri dan tetap memperkerjakan karyawan lama dengan gaji yang ia naikan dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Semua karyawan mencintainya sekaligus hormat padanya, dan Hermione bukanlah pengecualian.

Hermione bekerja dengan hati yang ringan setiap harinya. Ia bahkan menawarkan diri untuk bekerja setiap hari tanpa libur dengan pergantian shift setiap dua kali sekali. Shift pertama dimulai pada pukul delapan pagi dan berakhir di jam dua siang, dan shift kedua dimulai dari jam dua siang sampai jam delapan malam. Evans tidak memberikannya shift ketiga dengan alasan bahwa wanita tidak bekerja sampai lewat tengah malam, tapi Hermione curiga bahwa Dracolah yang meminta hal itu pada Evans.

Draco. Hermione tidak tahu hubungan seperti apa yang kini ia miliki dengan pria itu. Ia menikmati hari-harinya bersama Draco dan mereka bercinta hampir setiap malam, lalu mereka akan terbangun di pagi hari sambil berpelukan. Entah itu di ranjang Draco ataupun di ranjang Hermione. Jessie belum mengetahui hubungannya dengan Draco tapi telah mencurigai dirinya yang seperti terlihat sedang berkencan dengan seseorang. Hermione yakin bahwa Jessie akan mengumpatinya begitu ia memberitahukannya nanti. Hermione tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Kau cocok dengan seragam itu." Suara itu menyentaknya lebih dari apapun. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan sejak ia tak mendengar suara itu lagi semenjak ia keluar dari rumah keluarganya dan hidup sederhana dengan mengandalkan gajinya sendiri.

Hermione menatap horor pada pria di hadapannya yang berdiri persis di seberang meja bar. Nathan Kincaid tampak setampan yang ia ingat dan senyumannya secerah seperti biasanya. Namun kulit pria itu tampak lebih gelap. Rambut Nathan yang merah telah berubah menjadi cokelat gelap yang maskulin. Hermione melirik pada Evans yang berada di sudut berbeda dengannya dan mendapati pria itu sama terperangahnya seperti dirinya sendiri.

Memang, siapa yang menyangka bahwa orang yang terlihat seperti Draco benar-benar ada di dunia ini? Draco selalu terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit.

"Kau menemukanku," kata Hermione setelah menghela napas. "Kurasa ini bukan kebetulan kan?"

Nathan duduk di kursi tinggi seraya tersenyum. "Sayangnya ini benar-benar kebetulan." Hermione mengerutkan dahi. "Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana dan hampir menyerah setelah mengelilingi beberapa tempat yang mungkin kau datangi. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan orangtuamu." Dahi Hermione semakin mengerut. Orangtuanya membicarakan dirinya dengan Nathan? Selain dari topik perjodohan mereka? Sangat mengejutkan.

"Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa sampai kemari?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Aku mulai mencari di daerah-daerah yang tidak diketahui oleh orang tuamu. Sebab jika kau benar-benar ingin menghilang, kau tentu akan berada di tempat yang tak terduga." Hermione memuji kecerdasan Nathan, dan juga merasa bersalah pada pria itu. Nathan sama sepertinya, korban dari sebuah peraturan kolot yang mengakar di keluarga mereka.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mencariku," kata Hermione lirih. "Kita tak seharusnya bertemu lagi."

Nathan menggeleng. Kini ia terlihat serius. "Aku mencarimu bukan untuk membawamu pulang," katanya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja dan hidup bahagia setelah memutuskan untuk pergi."

"Aku baik-baik saja dan sangat bahagia." Hermione tersenyum enggan. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Dry Martini, _please._ " Hermione menyiapkan minuman itu dan menyerahkannya pada Nathan. Pria itu menyesapnya sedikit sambil terus menatap Hermione.

"Kau memang tampak bahagia dari terakhir kali kita bertemu." Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah hari dimana ia memutuskan untuk pergi, bertepatan dengan hari wisudanya, dan keputusan tentang hari pertunangan mereka dua bulan yang akan datang. Dua bulan yang tepat dua hari yang lalu.

"Aku terlihat seperti anak yang tidak berbakti kan?" tanya Hermione sembari menuangkan segelas kecil Vodka untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia butuh sedikit mabuk saat membicarakan hal seperti ini. Lagipula hari ini para pelanggan kafe terlihat lebih suka berada di meja-meja bundar daripada berada di depan meja bar seperti biasa.

"Tidak sama sekali," kata Nathan lembut. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan Lizzie...,"

"Kau bertemu kakakku?" potong Hermione dan Nathan mengangguk. Lizzie hampir tidak pernah berkunjung setelah ia menikah. Di antara seluruh keluarganya, Lizzie adalah yang paling dekat dengannya. Namun kakaknya itu terlihat berbeda setelah menikah. Lizzie menjadi sekaku ibunya.

"Dia terlihat sangat khawatir saat mengetahui kau menghilang." Nathan tersenyum penuh penghargaan yang Hermione duga pria itu berikan untuk Lizzie. "Dia sempat bertengkar dengan orangtuamu yang akan mengerahkan banyak sekali orang untuk mencarimu di seluruh New York. Dia berpendapat, bahwa kau berhak menentukan jalanmu sendiri dan mendukung keputusanmu sepenuhnya."

Hermione terperangah. Orangtuanya ingin menemukannya? Bukannya membiarkannya tapi ingin mencarinya? Ini lebih mengejutkan dari semuanya. Dan Lizzie ternyata tidak berubah seperti yang ia kira sebelumnya. Benarkah? Hermione tertawa tanpa ekspresi, dan ia menyadari bahwa Evans sedang menatapnya heran, begitupun dengan Nathan.

"Aku rasa kau sedang membicarakan keluarga orang lain," kata Hermione masih tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

Nathan menggeleng. "Mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu, Mione. Ibumu yang paling parah. Beliau menangis setelah menemukan barang-barangmu yang kau tumpuk di atas tempat tidurmu. Semuanya," pria itu menatapnya dalam. "Kau bahkan tidak meninggalkan satu pesanpun. Kau pergi begitu saja."

"Mereka tidak pernah memedulikanku, Nathan." Airmata Hermione menetes perlahan. Orang-orang memerhatikanya, tapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia butuh mencurahkan semuanya. Ia butuh menjelaskan bahwa ia juga terluka dengan keputusannya. "Mereka tidak pernah mendengarkan pendapatku," ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis keras. "Aku mengikuti semua perintah mereka setelah beberapa kali beradu pendapat dan kalah dengan sangat menyedihkan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah ikut _camp_ musim panas karena mereka melarangnya. Aku berulah dengan membuat semua pria yang dijodohkan denganku mundur teratur dan berharap bahwa mereka akan mengerti kalau aku membenci hal itu, tapi mereka melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Mereka tidak pernah bertanya dan memutuskan hal-hal tanpa kehadiranku."

Hermione tahu ia meracau, tapi racauannya bukanlah omong kosong yang telah ia karang. Semuanya adalah kenyataan. Semuanya benar-benar terjadi. Orang tuanya bahkan memutuskan siapa saja yang harus ia jadikan teman, dan Jessie yang manis tidak termasuk ke dalam daftar layak bagi mereka. Tapi Hermione sudah terlanjur menyayangi Jessie dan memutuskan untuk terus berteman dengannya tanpa pernah mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun. Untungnya Jessie dapat mengerti dan berhenti berkunjung ke rumahnya setelah kunjungan pertama yang lebih cocok disebut sebagai hari interogasi. Ia bersyukur Jessie masih mau berteman dengannya setelah itu.

"Aku tak bisa hidup seperti itu lagi, Nathan," ujarnya lirih. "Aku minta maaf karena pergi begitu saja dan membuatmu menanggung semuanya." Undangan pertunangan mereka telah tersebar pada kolega-kolega bisnis keluarganya dan Nathan. Ia yakin Nathan harus menanggung rasa malu yang besar karena ia menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu," kata Nathan. Tangannya terulur dan hampir mencapai pipi Hermione yang berurai airmata ketika tangan lain mencengkeram tangan pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nate?" Draco berdiri di sebelah Nathan dengan pancaran mata yang tampak luar biasa marah. Ini adalah kali pertama setelah tiga tahun Hermione melihat Draco semarah itu. Pria itu selalu tampak tenang dan santai. Hermione tidak menyangka akan melihat kemarahan pria itu lagi, dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bergidik. Nathan tampak kuat, tapi akan tetap terlempar jika Draco mengerahkan tinjunya pada pria itu.

"Draco." Hermione mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pria itu padanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Draco begitu marah tapi tetap mencoba melerai sebuah pertengkaran. Hermione memutari meja bar dan berjalan mendekati dua pria yang masih saling menatap marah itu. Ia menggenggam jemari besar Draco yang masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Nathan.

"Draco," katanya lagi. Draco melirik padanya dan menarik napas kasar sebelum melepaskan Nathan.

"Aku bertanya kenapa kau bisa berada di sini," desis Draco dingin. Nathan terlihat lebih tenang dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hermione. Pria itu menghela napas dan memberi Hermione senyuman menyesal sebelum kembali menatap Draco.

"Aku ingin menemui Mione," ungkapnya.

"Mione?" Tatapan Draco kembali pada Hermione. Terlihat menuduh dan bertambah menakutkan. "Aku baru tahu seseorang telah membuat panggilan kesayangan lain untukmu, Mione?"

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Draco tidak mungkin marah hanya karena ia berbicara dengan pria lain kan? Ia bahkan bekerja dengan Evans dan bertemu ratusan tamu pria tapi Draco tidak pernah bereaksi seperti ini. Seperti kekasih yang cemburu buta. Hermione meringis memikirkannya.

"Panggilanku untuknya adalah apa yang aku putuskan sendiri," sahut Nathan, membuat Draco menyipitkan mata dengan garang.

"Nathan, pergilah dulu," kata Hermione tenang, mencoba tenang. Tapi degup jantungnya dan suaranya yang bergetar tidak bisa menipu.

"Mione."

"Aku mohon." Hermione mengangguk, dan Nathan melangkah pergi setelah memberi lirikan terakhir pada Draco yang kini berdiri kaku di sebelah Hermione yang menghela napas berkali-kali.

"Draco," Hermione memulai dan tersentak kaget saat Draco mencengkeram tangannya dan menariknya untuk mengikuti langkah pria itu. Hermione meringis dan memberi tatapan minta maaf pada Evans yang terus menatap mereka. Pria itu mengangguk paham dan memberinya senyum menyemangati.

Draco setengah menyeretnya menuju mobil pria itu dan mereka berkendara cepat dan jelas menuju _penthouse_ Draco yang tidak jauh dari kafe milik Evans. Draco masih menyeretnya setelah itu, setelah mereka sampai. Pria itu membuka pintu dengan tidak sabar, dan menutupnya dengan sama cepatnya seperti saat membukanya tadi. Tangan Hermione masih berada di dalam cengkeramannya.

Draco berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Hermione hingga membentur pintu walau tidak dengan keras. Napas pria itu terengah karena marah. Hermione tidak dapat memberikan reaksi apapun saat Draco menangkup pipinya dan melumat bibirnya demikian keras. Draco menciumnya tanpa henti dan hampir tidak memberikan jeda untuk mereka bernapas. Tangan pria itu mulai bergerak sangat cepat dan menelanjanginya hanya dalam waktu singkat. Hermione melenguh ketika ciuman Draco beralih ke leher dan dadanya. Ia tidak menyadari kapan Draco menurunkan celananya dan terlonjak saat pria itu menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan cepat, dan kuat tanpa menunggunya beradaptasi seperti biasa. Hermione memejamkan matanya dan melenguh seiring gerakan pria itu.

Ia membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa hari belum beranjak pagi. Hermione merasakan tubuhnya seolah terbelah dua. Draco bercinta dengannya sepanjang malam sebelum akhirnya tertidur saat mereka benar-benar telah kelelahan. Hermione melirik jam di nakas dan menahan erangan saat melihat angka empat di sana. Ia tidak bisa bergerak karena Draco menimpa separuh tubuhnya seperti biasa. Dan ia rasa ia belum akan bisa bergerak walaupun Draco tidak melakukannya. Ia sangat kelelahan.

Hermione mengelus rambut pria itu lembut, dan tersenyum saat melihat dahi Draco berkerut halus dalam tidurnya. Ia sangat menyukai semua hal dari pria ini, dan selalu was-was saat memikirkan bahwa Draco tidak pernah mengatakan apapun terkait hubungan mereka. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Draco pikirkan tentangnya dan apa yang pria itu rencanakan ke depannya. Hermione rasa ia akan gila jika Draco hanya menganggap hubungan mereka hanya sebatas partner seks semata. Ia tidak akan dapat menerima hal itu pada saat ia telah jatuh cinta pada Draco.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia akan hancur jika Draco memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya setelah merasa bosan. Hermione tahu bahwa seharusnya ia tidak boleh merasakan hal seperti ini. Jatuh cinta pada Draco terlalu berisiko. Pria itu bukanlah orang yang suka akan komitmen, bahkan orang bodoh tahu hal itu. Tapi Hermione tidak bisa mencegahnya. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada Draco sedemikian, begitu saja.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco." Bisiknya parau.

Napas Draco terasa hangat di lekukan lehernya. Rasa nyaman akan kehadiran pria itu dan kelelahan karena kegiatan mereka semalam membuat matanya kembali terasa berat. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum ia tertidur kembali sambil melingkarkan satu lengannya di leher Draco. Ia tertidur tanpa mimpi.

Ketika ia membuka mata sekali lagi hari sudah benar-benar terang. Draco tidak berada di sampingnya lagi, dan Hermione merasakan dingin yang mengaliri hatinya. Draco tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dan hal itu membuat jantung Hermione berdegup tidak nyaman mengingat Draco begitu marah tadi malam. Hermione turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju lemari. Ia mengambil salah satu pakaiannya yang sengaja ditinggalkan beberapa potong di rumah Draco. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menangis dalam diam di bawah pancuran air dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia berada di kamar mandi dengan waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya.

Hermione telah berpakaian lengkap ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Telapak tangannya sedikit berkerut karena terlalu lama terkena air. Ia menghadap cermin yang tersedia di salah satu dinding kamar dan mendapati wajah pucat dan mata yang tampak lelah memandang balik padanya. Ia tampak menyedihkan dan terluka. Draco akan menyadari hal itu begitu melihatnya, dan itu berarti sangat buruk. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan siapapun lagi.

Setelah membereskan ranjang, Hermione berdiri menghadap jendela besar di kamar dan memperhatikan _landscape_ kota New York yang terlihat jelas dari tempat itu. Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakannya yang kembali dengan cepat. Draco tidak kembali ke kamar bahkan setelah satu jam ia berdiri di tempat yang sama. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan pria itu dan apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Jika pria itu cemburu pada Nathan maka seharusnya ia bertanya. Hermione akan menceritakan semuanya, semua hal dari yang terkecil sekalipun. Tapi satu jam lagi berlalu dan Hermione sudah seharusnya tahu diri bahwa Draco tidak lagi ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia tahu Draco masih berada di rumah ini, menunggu di suatu tempat sampai ia menyerah dan pergi.

Seharusnya ia tahu inilah yang akan terjadi. Draco akan tetap menghancurkan hatinya bagaimanapun caranya.

Hermione meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ia mendapati Draco di tengah undakan tangga dan tampak kaget saat melihatnya. Hermione menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"Aku akan pulang," suaranya terdengar bergetar. Hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah keluar dari rumah Draco dan memanggil taksi untuk membawanya pulang. Namun alih-alih melakukan itu, ia malah berdiri dan menunggu Draco mengatakan sesuatu. Ia menjadi tidak tahu malu jika berkaitan dengan Draco. Ia berharap Draco mengatakan sesuatu seperti bahwa ia bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, atau pria itu mendapati bahwa rumahnya sudah sangat berdebu hingga ia butuh membersihkannya secepat mungkin. Hermione akan menerima alasan paling konyol sekalipun, tapi Draco tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

Jadi Hermione menyerah dan melewati pria itu setelah sebelumnya memberikan tatapan kecewa pada Draco. Pria itu mematung di tempat. Hermione berlari keluar dari _penthouse_ dengan tangisan yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia setengah berteriak saat memanggil taksi, dan menenangkan diri sejenak sebelum menyebutkan tujuan tempat ia akan pergi.

Ia perlu berbicara pada Jessie.

* * *

 _Thanks for reviews, favorites and alerts._

 _Sorry for typo. Sorry for boring storyline. Sorry for all -_- I'm learning #ngeles._

 _Keep reviews! Keep Rock!_

 ** _And Phill, stop babbling in my review column!_**

 _See you^^_

 _Gyuya._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own this story.

* * *

 **BAB 10**

Draco terbangun di pagi hari dengan sakit yang menyentak bagian kepalanya. Ini sudah lewat tiga hari semenjak Hermione meninggalkan rumahnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula ia merasakan dunianya hancur lebur. Ia mencari Hermione hampir di sepanjang waktunya, dan sedikit waktu yang seharusnya ia habiskan dengan beristirahat ia gunakan untuk menenggak bersloki-sloki vodka yang membuatnya muntah, namun tak menghentikan dirinya untuk kembali menenggak cairan memabukkan itu.

Ia biasanya jarang mabuk dan menikmati alkohol seperlunya tapi terus tetap sadar. Tapi itu biasanya. Setelah Hermione pergi hari itu ia membutuhkan lebih banyak alkohol untuk membuatnya tidak sadar. Namun itu hanya berguna sebentar. Ketika sadar, ia akan kembali merindukan wanita itu sedemikian rupa. Evans memberitahu bahwa Hermione telah menelepon temannya itu dan berkata bahwa Hermione sedikit tidak enak badan dan membutuhkan beberapa hari untuk beristirahat di rumah. Tentu saja itu bohong, karena Hermione tidak pernah pulang ke rumahnya setelah ia meninggalkan rumah Draco tiga hari yang lalu.

Wanita itu menghilang begitu saja. Sesuatu yang baru dapat Draco simpulkan hanyalah bahwa Hermione pergi bersama Jessie temannya, karena Jessie juga tidak terlihat dimanapun di kampus.

Evans menyarankan agar ia menunggu Hermione kembali dan mereka bisa berbicara dengan perasaan yang sudah lebih baik. Tapi Evans tidak tahu bahwa Hermione sudah berusaha berbicara dengannya hari itu. Dracolah yang mendorong Hermione untuk pergi dari dirinya sendiri dengan tetap diam dan bertindak seperti pengecut.

Saat itu, setelah ia melihat Hermione yang tampak berbicara akrab dengan Nathan, ia merasakan panas mengaliri darahnya. Nathan adalah orang itu, yang pernah tidur dengan mantan calon istrinya dulu. Melihat ia mendekati Hermione dan terlihat jelas mereka sudah saling mengenal membuatnya berang dan bertindak tanpa perasaan. Ia menyeret Hermione ke rumahnya, dan bercinta semalaman bahkan setelah Hermione mengeluh lelah. Ia butuh membuat Hermione sadar bahwa wanita itu miliknya dan wanita itu harus melupakan Nathan apapun hubungan mereka.

Draco tahu bahwa Hermione mencoba untuk tetap sadar dan mengimbangi kekuatannya malam itu. Ia tahu bahwa Hermione berusaha berbicara dengannya disela-sela kegilaan Draco. Tapi ia telah menutup telinganya dan bercinta dengan Hermione sampai ia tidak sanggup lagi melakukannya.

Sebelum tertidur ia mendengar Hermione menggumamkan sesuatu. Satu kalimat jelas yang membuat tubuhnya menegang dan rasa hangat mengaliri hatinya.

" _Aku mencintaimu._ " itulah yang dikatakan Hermione sebelum wanita itu benar-benar tertidur. Dan Draco mendengarnya lagi setelah itu, setelah ia merasakan elusan di rambutnya. Ia mendengar Hermione meringis. Ia yakin tubuh Hermione pasti sangat kelelahan dan lemah.

Hermione mengatakannya dengan lebih jelas kali itu walau masih dalam bentuk gumaman.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Draco."_

Draco menunggu sampai Hermione kembali tertidur, dan ia akhirnya membuka mata lalu mendekap tubuh wanita itu erat-erat. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan sekuat ini sebelumnya bahkan saat ia memutuskan untuk menikahi Debbie saat itu. Ia menciumi Hermione yang tertidur lelap, dan memandangi raut damai di wajah wanita itu ketika tidur. Satu lengan Hermione melingkari lehernya dan ia membiarkannya. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur lagi setelah itu jadi ia menghabiskan waktu dengan memandangi Hermione selama berjam-jam sebelum akhirnya bangun dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan bagi mereka berdua.

Telepon rumahnya berdering. Sedetik setelah mengangkatnya Draco merasa menyesal telah melakukannya. Nathan meneleponnya setelah tiga tahun hanya untuk menanyakan apa hubungannya dengan Hermione. Nathan memintanya untuk menjaga Hermione dengan baik yang disambut Draco dengan suara dingin dan jawaban yang sama dinginnya.

"Apapun yang kulakukan padanya, itu bukan urusanmu."

Ia memutus panggilan seketika itu juga, dan menghabiskan waktu selanjutnya dengan berdiam diri di dapur tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Telur yang akan ia jadikan menu utama sarapan mereka kali ini masih utuh dan berada di sebuah wadah beling di atas meja. Beberapa sayuran juga masih teronggok di sana dan menunggu untuk diolah.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan Draco baru tersadar bahwa mungkin saja Hermione sudah terbangun dan akan memikirkan hal terburuk saat tidak mendapatinya di tempat tidur setelah malam sebelumnya ia terlihat begitu marah dan berperilaku seperti _bar bar_. Ia menaiki tangga, dan membeku di tengah undakan saat pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan Hermione lengkap dengan wajah pucat dan mata sembab. Wanita itu pasti telah menangis sepanjang pagi itu.

Ia melihat bahwa Hermione mencoba untuk tetap kuat dan berjalan tegap ke arahnya. Hermione seperti telah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk. Wanita itu menatap terluka padanya. Dan bukannya menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya, Draco malah terdiam seperti orang tolol yang tidak mampu merangkai kata.

"Aku akan pulang," suara Hermione bergetar, lalu wanita itu terdiam lagi. Setelah beberapa detik terlewat Hermione mulai bergerak dan melewatinya. Ia melihat air mata Hermione mengalir sebelum wanita itu berlari ke luar rumah lalu menghilang. Hanya berbeda beberapa detik dan Draco tidak lagi mendapati Hermione dimanapun. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan berkendara menuju Rockfeller Centre tempat flat Hermione berada. Tapi wanita itu tidak berada di sana. Hermione menghilang begitu saja, selama tiga hari. Dan Draco merasa seperti seluruh dunianya hancur dan menyisakannya seorang diri.

"Aku akan pulang," kata Hermione sebelumnya. Kalimat itu memiliki banyak arti, dan yang menduduki posisi atas adalah bahwa Hermione akan meninggalkannya.

Draco mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah libur. Ia lebih sering berada di kafe milik Evans dari yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia melakukan semua hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya untuk membuat pikirannya teralihkan dari Hermione. Tapi tak ada yang berhasil. Bukan karena ia telah berusaha keras tapi karena ia tidak mau berhenti memikirkan wanita itu. Ia merindukan Hermione. Luar biasa merindukan wanita itu.

"Dia menelepon lagi," kata Evans di hari kelima setelah Hermione pergi.

Draco menunggu Evans melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri," Evans meringis setelahnya. Draco membeku di tempat. Jika Hermione memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri, itu tandanya wanita itu memutuskan untuk tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Itu tandanya Hermione memutuskan untuk benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Tapi Hermione menangis saat mengatakannya." Evans menggeleng. "Aku memberitahu padanya bahwa kau sama kacaunya seperti dirinya dan isakannya semakin keras." Evans memegang bahunya. "Kau harus menemukannya, _mate_. Kita harus menemukannya. Aku akan membantumu mencarinya. Sementara itu, cobalah untuk tetap sadar dan tidak membunuh dirimu sendiri." Evans mengatakan itu seraya mendorong satu piring besar berisi tiga potong _sandwich_ daging yang baru dibuat. Draco menghela napas sebelum meraih potongan pertama dan mendekatkannya ke mulut. Ia menggigit sepotong besar dan mengunyah dengan cepat. Evans memberikannya satu seringai menyemangati yang ia balas dengan satu senyuman tipis yang samar.

.

Tepat satu minggu dan Draco mulai berpikir bahwa Hermione mungkin saja telah berada di satu tempat di luar New York. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Hermione seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin Hermione mengira bahwa dirinya tidak berarti bagi Draco. Kebersamaan mereka selama ini bukanlah hal yang ia anggap sepele. Draco tidak pernah membiarkan satu wanitapun menginap di rumahnya, dan ia tidak pernah terbangun di pagi hari di ranjang di rumah seorang wanita. Dan sudah sangat lama sejak ia membiarkan satu wanita berada di sisinya hampir sepanjang waktu dan tetap merasa nyaman karenanya.

Diamnya ia waktu itu adalah kesalahan paling fatal yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Tangisan Hermione waktu itu membuatnya tidak bisa memafkan diri sendiri. Hermione pasti mengira bahwa ia telah mempermainkan wanita itu selama ini. Hal lain yang terburuk adalah bahwa Hermione bisa saja menyimpulkan bahwa Draco menganggap hubungan mereka hanya sebagai partner seks semata. Itu tidak benar sama sekali, dan Hermione harus ditemukan secepatnya untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

Draco berkendara menuju Mi Corazon dan menyipitkan mata saat melihat Nathan yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Evans, tampak serius dan khawatir dalam waktu bersamaan. Sepupunya itu terlihat berbeda dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Nathan terlihat lebih tenang dan tidak emosional seperti dulu. Draco memang menyayangkan apa yang telah dilakukan Nathan di masa lalu, tapi yang membuatnya terkejut pada diri sendiri, ia tidak memiliki kebencian yang sama besarnya pada Nathan seperti waktu itu. Ia tidak pernah lagi merasakan kebencian seperti waktu itu, sampai ia melihat Nathan berbicara pada Hermione.

Draco baru menyadari bahwa kemarahannya berasal dari ketakutannya sendiri bahwa Hermione akan sama seperti Debbie dulu. Ia seharusnya dapat berpikir jernih sebelum menyimpulkan hal-hal terburuk. Karena Hermione berbeda dengan Debbie. Hermione adalah wanita paling bermoral yang pernah ia kenal, sangat berhati-hati, dan bukanlah wanita yang mudah untuk dirayu. Dua bulan selama mereka bersama adalah waktu-waktu terbaik dalam hidupnya. Draco mengumpati dirinya sendiri seraya berjalan mendekati Evans dan Nathan yang kini memandangnya serius.

"Vodka," ujarnya seraya duduk di kursi tinggi di sebelah Nathan.

Evans menggeleng. " _No more alcohol, mate._ "

"Aku tidak akan mabuk," kata Draco meyakinkan. "Aku harus tetap sadar sepanjang waktu."

Evans mengamatinya sejenak dan mengangkat bahu sebelum memberikannya segelas kecil vodka. "Aku akan melemparmu ke luar kafe dan menghapusmu dari daftar anggota jika kau mabuk lagi."

Draco menyesap minumannya. "Terserah kau saja," katanya acuh. Evans mendengus. Pria itu memberikan anggukan sekali pada Nathan dan berjalan ke sudut lain untuk memberikan Draco juga Nathan waktu untuk berbicara secara serius.

Hari sudah beranjak tengah malam, namun pelanggan berdatangan secara teratur dan tetap ramai. Suara dentingan piano terdengar ceria, dan ada satu meja bundar yang berisi anak-anak muda yang tampaknya sedang merayakan sesuatu. Draco menyesap minumannya sekali lagi, lalu menghela napas.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, lalu pergilah." Ucapannya membuat Nathan terkekeh. Sepupunya itu dulu adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya setelah orangtuanya sendiri. Draco adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan suami istri yang memiliki kisah cinta paling romantis sedunia. Ayahnya adalah kakak kandung dari ibu Nathan, menjadi satu-satunya keturunan Malfoy yang membangkang dan menjalani hidup sesuai keinginannya sendiri. Dan ibu Nathan adalah satu-satunya dari delapan orang kakak beradik mereka yang tetap menganggap ayahnya sebagai saudara setelah itu. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat Draco dan juga Nathan bisa demikian dekat dan saling mendukung. Sampai satu orang wanita menghancurkan persaudaraan mereka.

"Hermione adalah salah satu keturunan Granger," kata Nathan setelah menghela napas untuk kesekian kali.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya. "Tak ada yang baru," tanggapnya datar.

"Kau mungkin lupa, Draco," Nathan menyesap minumannya sendiri. "Granger adalah salah satu kaum etnis minoritas di New York sama seperti keluarga Malfoy." Draco mencoba mengingat hal itu namun gagal. Hal-hal tentang kaum etnis minoritas hampir tidak pernah dibicarakan di keluarganya.

"Seperti apa keluarga Granger ini?" ia bertanya serius. Ia penasaran karena Hermione adalah keturunan dari keluarga itu.

"Granger sama tuanya dengan nama Malfoy," jelas Nathan. "Namun keberadaan mereka tak begitu diketahui umum karena mereka tak pernah tertarik dengan politik. Mereka memiliki kerajaan bisnis di bidang elektronik dan selalu menolak tampil ke permukaan."

Draco menyipitkan matanya. "Kutebak keluarga Granger memiliki peraturan-peraturan kuno yang sama dengan keluarga Malfoy?" jadi itulah maksud Hermione saat mengatakan bahwa hidupnya membosankan sebelumnya. Wanita itu memiliki hobi dan pekerjaan impian yaang berbeda dari pendidikan yang ia dapatkan. Hermione jelas terlihat baru sekali bekerja dan baru saja memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Pembawaan Hermione yang berhati-hati, dan cara ia menjalani hidup terlalu konservatif. Dua bulan sudah cukup untuk Draco mengenal semua kebiasaan wanita itu.

"Hampir keseluruhan," jawab Nathan. "Termasuk perjodohan."

"Demi...," Draco mengumpat. "Jadi kau adalah lelaki yang dijodohkan dengannya?"

Nathan mengangguk. "Ya," ucapnya masam. "Aku bukan pilihan pertama sebenarnya," tambahnya lagi. Draco menunggu dengan geram. Perjodohan di jaman sekarang ini adalah hal paling tidak masuk akal di dunia, bahkan sejak saat jaman ayahnya dulu. Itulah sebab kenapa ayahnya melarikan diri dari rumah dan membangun keluarganya sendiri lalu hidup seperti orang kebanyakan walau tetap tidak membuang nama keluarganya. Ayahnya adalah seorang lulusan Harvard University fakultas Bussiness Management yang akhirnya memutuskan menjadi seorang petani di kawasan utara Los Angeles. Namun tak ada yang meragukan kebahagiaan ayahnya jika mereka melihat beliau sekarang. Didampingi oleh ibunya yang luar biasa, membuat Draco bangga karena berasal dari keturunan mereka.

Orang tuanya adalah contoh dari pasangan sejati yang hidup bahagia dalam kesederhanaan. Sesuatu yang belum bisa Draco lakukan karena ia sendiri menjalani hidup mewah di New York dan sulit untuk melepas semuanya karena alasan praktis. Ia menyukai alat elektronik yang dapat menunjang kehidupannya, dan membeli alat elektronik membutuhkan uang yang banyak. Ia mengumpulkan kekayaannya sendiri bukan dari hasil gaji pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dosen. Ia mengumpulkannya dengan cara membeli saham di perusahaan keluarga Malfoy sedikit demi sedikit selama bertahun-tahun. Bagaimanapun, ia juga ingin memiliki saham yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh ayahnya dulu. Ia telah memilikinya, namun bukan dengan cara yang kotor seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan keturunan Malfoy yang lain.

"Kau tahu, Draco," kata Nathan seraya menatapnya. "Orangtuanya telah menjodohkan Hermione dengan empat orang pria sejak ia berusia sembilan belas tahun." Draco menggenggam erat gelasnya. "Semua lelaki itu mundur secara teratur setelah Hermione dengan sengaja berulah." Nathan tertawa. "Kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan? Hermione bertindak seperti orang idiot yang tidak pernah berhenti berbicara dan terus-terusan mengunyah makanan sambil membuka mulutnya."

Draco tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Hermione memang terkadang sedikit nekat. "Darimana kau mengetahui hal itu?"

Nathan mengangkat bahu. "Salah satu kakaknya menceritakan hal itu padaku," jawabnya enteng. "Aku adalah orang kelima. Bisa kau bayangkan itu?" Nathan menggeleng masam. "Ia memang berbicara normal padaku, dan makan dengan wajar. Tapi ia melarikan diri di hari yang sama dengan keputusan pertunangan kami." Draco bisa membayangkan betapa buruknya itu.

"Aku cukup menyukainya," kata Nathan. Draco mengerling jengkel dan Nathan terbahak. "Aku rasa itu adalah hukuman yang pantas untukku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu dulu," kini ia tampak serius. "Hanya cukup satu kali pandang dan aku tahu bahwa Hermione jatuh cinta padamu. _Hell yeah_ , siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta padamu? Kau membuat semua wanita jatuh cinta."

Draco mendengus. "Kau seharusnya melihat dirimu sendiri," sindirnya.

"Tidak seperti kau, sepupu," kekeh Nathan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak panggilan itu ia dengar. Mereka selalu memiliki cara yang berbeda saat memanggil satu sama lain. Bukan _brother_ atau _mate_ atau sejenisnya. Tapi langsung kepada intinya, sepupu.

Draco menaikan satu alisnya. "Kau tidak tahu saja, sepupu," balasnya.

Nathan menoleh padanya, kelihatan kaget. Lalu ia kembali terkekeh. " _How's the life?_ " pertanyaan ini pertanda bahwa mereka telah memulai kembali persaudaraan mereka yang sempat terputus selama tiga tahun ini.

Draco mengangkat bahu. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada Hermione. Hermione yang menjauh dari hidupnya. Ia meneguk vodka-nya sampai habis.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya," kata Nathan. "Hermione menghilang kan?"

Draco menyipitkan mata pada Evans yang berdiri sedikit jauh dari mereka, sedang mengamati mereka sejak tadi.

"Terima kasih, Evans," teriak Draco.

Evans menyengir. " _Anytime_ ," balasnya enteng.

"Dia kembali ke rumah keluarganya."

"Apa?" Draco melotot pada Nathan yang baru saja memberitahunya sesuatu yang sedikitpun tidak pernah ia duga.

"Dia pulang kemarin malam dan tidak keluar dari kamar sejak saat itu." Nathan menepuk bahu Draco. "Itulah sebabnya aku mencarimu kemari atas kesetiaanku sebagai sepupumu," Draco memutar matanya. "Dan atas permintaan salah satu kakaknya yang telah aku ceritakan mengenai dirimu."

"Tidakkah menurutmu kau terlalu ikut campur dalam semua hal, Nate?"

Nathan mengangkat bahu dan terkekeh. "Aku selalu berusaha keras, sepupu," ujarnya sambil berdiri. "Nah, aku harus pulang sekarang," ia berbalik dan akan beranjak pergi.

"Ah," katanya seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. "Kau tahu tentang teman Hermione yang berambut pirang?"

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya. "Jessie?"

Nathan menyeringai. Seringai yang membuatnya identik dengan Draco. "Jadi namanya Jessie." Ia bergumam. "Sampai jumpa lagi, sepupu." Dengan itu, Nathan benar-benar keluar dari dalam kafe.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

 _Sorry for late publish. I had a personal business, buddies._

Saya ada perjalanan dua hari satu malam yang lebih terasa bagai militer dibanding jalan-jalan * _Sorry again, for babbling_ *

 **For Azhar** , sudah lama sekali sejak orang memberi kritikan/koreksi seperti ini buat saya. Jadi terima kasih banyak ( _beneran_ ), akan saya perbaiki kedepannya^^

 **For NisNessieCullen** , percaya atau _ga_ , saya memang membayangkan Anna Kendrick ketika menggambarkan Jessie. Mungkin karena dia memerankan Jessica di Twilight? Entahlah. Tapi Jessie di sini berkarakter baik dan _ga_ menjengkelkan seperti Anna di Twilight, saya yakin?

Nathan sendiri saya buat dengan membayangkan sosok asli Tom Felton dengan rambut cokelatnya. Rambut merah itu semacam lelucon pribadi karena dia sering panggil Ron _Red Head aja_ hihi. Dan saya belum menikah.

Untuk yang lain, terima kasih karena masih menunggu fic ini. Review dari kalian menjadi semacam tambahan semangat buat saya.

Saya langsung publish begitu saya pulang *belum mandi* dan _ga_ diedit lagi. _Sorry for typo._

Fic ini akan tamat di chapter 12.

 _See ya~ and keep review as usual yaw hihi._

 _Thanks._

Gyuya.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own this story

* * *

 **BAB 11**

Keputusannya untuk kembali ke rumah keluarganya adalah hal paling gila yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia tahu risiko yang mungkin saja ia dapatkan. Ia mungkin akan dikurung di dalam kamar sembari menunggu pria lain yang mungkin akan dijodohkan dengannya. Ayahnya bisa saja menyewa banyak penjaga untuk mengawasinya juga berdiri di pintu kamarnya sepanjang waktu. Tapi semua hal yang ia pikirkan tidak ada yang terjadi. Satu minggu lagi berlalu semenjak ia keluar dari rumah Draco, dan keluarganya seolah memberinya waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal seorang diri. Hal yang cukup membuatnya kaget. Pengertian bukanlah nama lain dari keluarganya.

Hermione turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju _walk-in-closet_ seraya mengurut keningnya yang terasa pening karena tak mendapat sedikitpun sinar matahari selama seminggu penuh. Ia memandangi dirinya dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya, meringis saat melihat pipinya yang kian cekung dari hari ke hari. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa efek dari hubungan yang berakhir akan seburuk ini. Ia bahkan terlihat lebih buruk dari Jessie yang akhirnya putus dengan Phill.

Hermione membuka pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan _shower_ yang ia atur dengan air dingin biasa. Pikirannya kembali ke hari itu, ketika ia keluar dari rumah Draco dan langsung menuju ke tempat tinggal Jessie. Saat itu ia melihat Phill keluar dan berjalan menjauh dari flat Jessie setelah sebelumnya melempar satu pot tanaman hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Hermione membayar ongkos taksi dan terburu-buru berlari menuju pintu flat yang masih terbuka. Ia menghela napas lega saat melihat Jessie berdiri di sebelah pintu bagian dalam dan tidak terlihat satupun lebam dan ruam di wajahnya.

"Jessie." suara Hermione terdengar serak. Sisa tangisannya masih ada. Degup jantungnya berdegup keras karena panik.

"Ia tak sempat memukulku, Mione," kata Jessie lalu terisak. "Aku merekam terakhir kali ia memukulku, dan mengancamnya akan menyerahkan rekaman itu pada polisi jika ia memukulku lagi. Aku tak percaya bahwa akhirnya aku memiliki keberanian untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami, Mione. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan tapi benar. Entahlah...,"

Hermione membawa Jessie dalam pelukannya dan ikut menangis. Ia tidak tahu karena apa ia menangis. Karena masalahnya sendiri atau karena ia merasa lega setelah mengetahui bahwa Jessie telah terlepas dari Phill. Ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa dan sudah pasrah bahwa ia hanya sedang ingin menangis saja. Hal itu membuat Jessie melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandangnya dengan raut penasaran. Hermione masih menangis, dan ia tahu sekarang alasannya karena apa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jessie. Hermione menggeleng dan tiba-tiba saja kakinya terasa lemah hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk masih di tempat yang sama. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan Mr. Malfoy?" pertanyaan Jessie membuatnya kaget dan melebarkan mata. Jessie duduk di sebelahnya sembari menyandar pada pintu yang telah tertutup.

"Kau tahu?"

Jessie mengangguk tenang. "Aku melihatnya menciummu hari itu. Saat aku mengunjungimu dengan salah satu pipiku yang lebam setelah pulang dari Queens."

Hermione menghela napas. "Jadi kau tahu," ujarnya lirih. "Kenapa kau tak pernah menanyakannya padaku?"

"Aku menunggumu menceritakannya sendiri," ungkap Jessie pengertian. "Aku yakin kau memiliki alasan hingga membutuhkan waktu untuk memberitahuku."

"Dan aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya padamu," kata Hermione. "Aku merasa tak bisa memberitahumu tentang hubungan yang baru kujalani disaat kau sedang menderita karena hubunganmu dengan Phill."

Hermione kembali terisak setelahnya. Hari-harinya yang terasa indah bersama Draco dua bulan ini seolah hanya sebuah mimpi panjang yang tidak mungkin terulang lagi. Bedanya, ia selalu bermimpi dan melupakannya saat membuka mata di pagi hari. Tapi semua hal tentang Draco adalah hal yang mustahil untuk ia lupakan.

"Semuanya begitu indah, Jess. Sampai tadi malam." Hermione menggigit bibirnya. "Nathan datang, tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berbicara padaku, dan Draco marah." Ia menekuk kakinya dan menyandarkan dagunya di lutut. "Mereka sepupu, demi Tuhan! Draco menyeretku ke _penthouse_ -nya dan melakukan –dan bercinta denganku ketika ia sedang sangat emosi."

Jessie melotot. "Ia memukulmu?"

"Tidak, tidak." Hermione menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ia tak pernah melukaiku secara fisik, Jess. Ia hanya bercinta denganku sepanjang malam. Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tentu saja. Ia masih selembut biasanya. Tapi lalu aku terbangun di pagi hari tanpa ia di sebelahku. Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi kami selalu saling menunggu hingga kami berdua membuka mata di pagi hari sebelum turun dari tempat tidur."

"Manis sekali," komentar Jessie, dan Hermione setuju dengan hal itu.

"Tapi ia tak berada di sana saat aku terbangun tadi pagi," ungkap Hermione lirih. "Aku langsung memikirkan yang terburuk, Jess. Aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk mandi dan berpakaian. Aku menunggunya di kamar selama dua jam penuh, berdiri di depan jendela kaca kamarnya yang besar dan menampilkan pemandangan New York yang benar-benar indah. Tapi hal itupun tidak bisa menenangkan hatiku." Hermione memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak. Ia menghela napas sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Jadi aku menyimpulkan mungkin saja ia hanya mencari alasan karena telah merasa bosan denganku," katanya sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Oh Mione."

"Lalu aku membantahnya sendiri dan berpikir ia pasti memiliki alasan yang sangat kuat kenapa ia tak kembali ke kamar." Hermione tertawa masam. "Dan aku keluar dari kamar, mendapati ia sedang berada di undakan tangga, mematung dan tak mengatakan apa-apa saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin pulang. Aku menunggunya berbicara. Aku menunggunya mengejarku saat aku berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi ia tak melakukannya!" Hermione menatap Jessie dengan linangan air mata.

"Apalagi yang bisa kusimpulkan selain bahwa ia sudah bosan padaku." Jessie mengelus punggung Hermione yang bergetar. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Kau juga sedang sama terlukanya seperti aku," ungkap Hermione kemudian.

"Percayalah, aku tak sesedih itu," sahut Jessie terdengar begitu mantap. "Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku hanya takut kehilangannya. Tapi membayangkan hidupku selanjutnya, tanpa Phill, terasa lebih menenangkan."

"Oh Jessie." Hermione memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Aku harap aku bisa sekuat dirimu."

"Kau wanita kuat, Mione."

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku harap juga begitu."

Jessie tiba-tiba saja bertepuk tangan dan berdiri. Ia berlari ke arah kamarnya dan keluar dari sana sambil menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya. Ia mengangsurkan benda yang Hermione duga sebagai sebuah tiket pertunjukkan dan memang benar adanya.

"Maroon Five?" Hermione berdiri seketika saat melihat salah satu band favoritnya tertera di tiket tersebut. Jessie mengangguk semangat. "Di Queens?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Jessie mengangguk sekali lagi. "Seminggu penuh, Mione," katanya. "Bukan hanya ada Maroon Five, tapi juga beberapa band indie yang mulai terkenal," jelasnya. "Kau mau pergi denganku kan?"

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku ingin pergi denganmu!" seru Hermione. "Tapi darimana kau mendapatkan tiket ini?"

Jesie menyengir. "Aku membelinya dari uang hasil menjual cincin pertunanganku dan Phill," katanya enteng.

"Kau menjualnya? Kapan?" Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut menyengir. "Tapi apa ia tak akan memintanya kembali?"

Jessie mendengus. "Ia bahkan tidak ingat telah membelikan cincin ini untukku."

Mereka menggeleng dan saling memberi senyum menyemangati.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, dan seminggu lagi berlalu. Dua minggu dihabiskan Hermione bersama Jessie dengan mengejar konser-konser yang yang sedang diadakan di Queens. Mereka memutuskan bahwa lebih baik menghabiskan waktu di tengah-tengah orang ramai dan musik yang tanpa henti mengentak, daripada harus berada di satu kamar yang tenang dan mulai memikirkan hal-hal menyedihkan itu lagi.

Beberapa hal memang lebih baik dibiarkan berlalu begitu saja dan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Orang-orang jatuh cinta setiap waktu, berpisah lebih sering lagi. Jadi apa bedanya dengan apa yang mereka alami sekarang ini. Barangkali cara hidup yang telah dijalani oleh Hermione sendirilah yang membuat segalanya tampak rumit dan menyesakkan. Semua hal tentang Draco tak dapat ia lupakan bahkan setelah ia mencoba mencari sisi buruk pria itu sedemikian rupa. Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama dua minggu hanya berlaku sesaat dan berakhir ketika malam menjelang setelah mereka kembali ke kamar hotel. Bayangan tentang Draco mengusiknya lebih dan lebih setiap harinya.

Pada akhirnya Hermione menceritakan hal itu pada Jessie, dan petualangan mereka berakhir. Ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan sekembalinya mereka dari Queens. Satu hal yang lebih penting dari semuanya adalah cintanya pada Draco yang malah kian bertambah besar. Ia merindukan pria itu sama besarnya seperti kebencian itu sendiri. Ia sudah menyerahkan seluruh hatinya pada Draco tanpa sisa, dan pagi itu Draco telah menghempaskan hal itu begitu saja. Padahal bukan hal mudah bagi Hermione untuk jatuh cinta seperti itu.

Hermione menyesali keputusannya yang terburu-buru mengundurkan diri dari Mi Corazon saat itu. Kafe itu adalah tempat terbaik untuk bekerja, dan Evans sudah dengan jelas mengatakan padanya bahwa ia diterima di sana bukan hanya karena Draco yang meminta, tapi juga karena Hermione memiliki kemampuan yang telah ia buktikan selama dua bulan bekerja di sana. Tapi saat itu ia masih terlalu kalut dan menganggap bahwa ia tak mungkin sanggup bertemu dengan Draco lagi tanpa meneteskan air mata. Seharusnya ia mencoba mengatakan pada Evans untuk memberinya waktu lebih panjang untuk berlibur. Ia yakin Evans akan mengerti. Paling tidak ia sudah mencoba. Tapi semuanya kini telah terlambat. Ia telah kehilangan pekerjaan favoritnya, kehabisan uang, dan masih sangat terluka.

Jessie menawari Hermione untuk sementara menginap di flatnya, tapi Hermione menolak. Ia butuh membereskan beberapa hal mengenai keluarganya, juga mengenai pernyataan Nathan yang menggambarkan bahwa hampir seluruh keluarga Hermione mencemaskan keadaannya sekarang. Jessie menawarkan untuk mengantarnya sampai di depan rumah keluarganya, yang disetujui oleh Hermione dengan muram. Seandainya Jessie bisa masuk tanpa takut mendapat hinaan lainnya. Hermione sedang membutuhkan dukungan moral yang besar saat ini.

Ketika taksi berhenti di halaman besar rumahnya, sebuah mobil terlihat juga berada di sana. Mobil itu dikenali Hermione sebagai mobil yang sering dikendarai Nathan dan memang benar adanya. Nathan baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dan tampak sangat kaget dengan kemunculannya.

"Hermione?" pria itu tampak lega pada akhirnya. "Akhirnya kau pulang. Mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

Hermione mencoba untuk menghargai pernyataan pria itu dengan anggukan datar bukannya dengusan tidak percaya seperti sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun Nathan pantas diperlakukan dengan baik setelah semuanya.

"Apa mereka semua ada di dalam?" tanya Hermione sedikit was-was. Jika sesuatu tidak berjalan seperti semestinya, ia yakin ia akan berakhir dengan dikurung di dalam kamar setelah sebelumnya menerima kata-kata tajam dari orang tuanya.

Nathan mengangguk lalu memandang pada Jessie yang berdiri di sebelah Hermione, dan memberikan senyumannya yang ramah dan menggoda. Hermione yakin sekali bahwa Nathan tidak pernah menyadari bagaimana efek senyuman dari keturunan mereka di hadapan para wanita. Ingatannya tentang Draco mulai membuatnya muram lagi. Ia menoleh pada Jessie dan mengangguk.

"Jess, terima kasih," kata Hermione tulus, yang dibalas Jessie dengan senyuman yang sama tulusnya.

"Kau selalu tahu harus mencariku kemana," sahut Jessie sembari memeluknya sebentar dan kembali masuk ke dalam taksi setelah sebelumnya memberikan senyuman tipis pada Nathan. Taksi yang membawa Jessie keluar dari halaman dan hilang di tikungan. Hermione memerhatikan dan mendapati bahwa tatapan Nathan ke arah hilangnya taksi itu cukup membuatnya terhibur sesaat. Jika saja ada kesempatan di masa mendatang, ia ingin mengenalkan Jessie dan Nathan secara resmi. Mungkin dua orang baik ini memiliki garis asmara yang berujung pada hal yang sama. Itu akan menjadi hal terbaik yang patut diperhitungkan.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Hermione pada Nathan.

Pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Masuklah, dan kau akan terkejut."

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tak suka kejutan," katanya. "Dan aku juga membutuhkan sedikit waktu sendiri sebelum menemui mereka semua."

Nathan menepuk lengan atas Hermione dengan bersahabat, dan memang itulah hubungan yang akan mereka miliki setelah ini. Hermione harap Nathan juga berpikiran begitu.

"Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti, dan memberimu waktu yang kau butuhkan." Pria itu mendongak untuk menatap kediaman mewah keluarga Granger. "Kau hanya harus mengatakannya, Mione. Jujurlah dan ungkapkan perasaanmu dengan jelas pada mereka. Katakan keinginannmu yang sebenarnya, dan apa yang tidak kau inginkan."

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan mengerti?" Hermione masih merasa ragu. Tidak mungkin keluarganya bisa berubah secepat ini.

Nathan mengangkat bahu. "Kau akan terkejut," kata Nathan lagi. "Sepertinya mereka sendiri telah mendapatkan kejutan dengan kepergianmu dari rumah. Dan seperti seharusnya keluarga, mereka mengkhawatirkanmu."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya seraya berjalan mendekati bangunan besar itu setelah sebelumnya menggumamkan terima kasih dan maaf sekali lagi untuk Nathan. Ia beberapa kali tersandung saat menaiki undakan tangga menuju pintu, namun berhasil berdiri tegak kembali. Keluarganya tampak berkumpul di satu ruangan yang sama, hanya ibu, ayah, dan Lizzie serta suami Lizzie. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan dua kakaknya yang lain.

Kehadirannya membuat suasana hening seketika, dan itu menyebabkan airmatanya kembali memaksa untuk jatuh. Ia berkedip, memberikan senyuman lemah. Mendapati bahwa ibunya, untuk pertama kalinya begitu terlihat pucat dan tua. Hermione tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sepanjang hidup bersama orang tuanya, mereka tak pernah menampakkan kepedulian satu sama lain, apalagi kasih sayang. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk sekali dan menaiki tangga, menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur ke kamarnya.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat," katanya di tengah undakan tangga. Terdengar desahan napas dari keberadaan keluarganya, dan Hermione melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berada di kamarnya di kediaman keluarganya. Dengan hati yang masih terluka dan merindukan Draco, juga dilema antara ingin menemui orang tuanya atau mengambil lebih banyak waktu untuk kembali berpikir. Ia masih belum bisa memercayai hal-hal seperti yang telah Nathan katakan. Ia terlahir di keluarga ini, tinggal di sini sepanjang hidupnya, mengikuti aturan-aturan yang ia tahu telah ada sejak berabad yang lalu. Jadi mustahil rasanya jika keluarganya bisa berubah menjadi orang-orang paling pengertian sejauh ini.

Tapi –ia mulai berpikir lagi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Barangkali apa yang Nathan katakan benar, dan itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang paling menakjubkan setelah semuanya. Hermione mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan setelan rumahan berupa _jeans_ selutut dan _t-shirt_ hitam ketat polos, lalu keluar dari kamar dengan mata yang terus mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Tidak ada satupun penjaga di depan pintu kamarnya, dan lorong terlihat kosong di lantai ini. Ia menghela napas lega, mulai berjalan menuju satu tempat dimana keluarganya mungkin sedang berkumpul. Suara percakapan terdengar dari balik pintu tertutup di ruang kuning. Hermione mencoba mendengarkan, lalu mengetuk setelah merasa percakapan telah usai. Ia membuka pintu, tercekat ketika mendapati Draco berada di ruangan itu, duduk berhadapan dengan ayah dan ibunya.

Draco juga kini menatapnya, memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis yang sedih, yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dari pria itu. Tapi ia terlihat serapi biasa. Tak ada rahang yang tidak bercukur. Tak ada pakaian kusut. Draco Malfoy terlihat tampan dan terkendali seperti biasanya. Walau –Hermione tak mau mengakui- pria jelas itu telah kehilangan beberapa kilo berat badannya. Hermione memasuki ruangan dengan jantung yang berdegup keras. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Draco akan berada di sini, di kediaman keluarganya dengan ayah ibunya yang duduk berdampingan seolah sedang melakukan interogasi terselubung.

Ruangan terasa senyap saat ia masuk, tapi ia dapat merasakan gairah Draco terhadapnya bahkan di jarak yang lumayan jauh. Ia sendiri sedang mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melompat ke atas pangkuan pria itu dan berciuman sampai mereka kehabisan napas. Ia bahkan sempat melupakan bahwa Draco pernah membiarkannya pergi dan menghancurkan hatinya, masih menghancurkan hatinya.

"Apa aku mengganggu percakapan kalian?" Hermione bertanya setelah menjatuhkan bokongnya pada salah satu sofa tunggal jauh di sebelah kanan Draco. Kudapan yang tersedia di atas meja kaca, juga segelas kopi yang tinggal setengah isinya di hadapan Draco membuat Hermione yakin bahwa pria itu telah berada di rumahnya cukup lama.

"Apa kau bahkan sudah makan?" tanya Draco tanpa keraguan. Hermione memandang pada kedua orang tuanya, mengamati ekspresi mereka dan tak mendapatkan pertanda apapun. Tatapannya beralih pada Draco yang terlihat masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku sudah makan, terima kasih," jawabnya datar.

"Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu." Ibu Hermione tiba-tiba berdiri dan memberikan senyum minta maaf pada Draco. "Aku harus menemui beberapa teman untuk membicarakan akuisisi salah satu perusahan kain kecil di daerah ini." Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. Sejak kapan ibunya mulai tertarik dengan bisnis? Pertanyaannya terjawab setelah ibunya kembali bersuara. "Sayang, kau mau mengantarku kan? Tentu saja kau dapat langsung berkendara ke perusahaan setelah itu," Sayang. Ibunya memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan sayang. Sangat tidak alami. Hermione tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka akan dengan sengaja meninggalkannya bersama Draco. Ia tidak sempat bereaksi saat orang tuanya berdiri dan berjalan elegan keluar dari ruangan setelah sebelumnya tersenyum pada Draco.

"Trik apa yang sedang kau mainkan ini?" ketus Hermione sedetik setelah pintu ditutup dari luar.

Draco menatapnya lama sebelum menjawab. "Tak ada trik sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hermione mendengus mendengar hal itu. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga orang tuaku membiarkanmu bersama denganku di ruangan ini?"

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Draco seraya berdiri. "Aku hanya mengatakan ingin bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Hermione melompat berdiri saat Draco berjalan dengan langkah panjang mendekatinya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi," kata Hermione berusaha meredam rasa paniknya. Sebab jika Draco menyentuhnya, ia yakin ia akan berubah seperti benda lunak yang akhirnya membiarkan pria itu melakukan apa yang sedang direncanakannya sekarang ini. Draco terlihat menggoda dan liar dengan rahang yang seolah sengaja tak dicukur beberapa hari. Kilatan di mata pria itu menjanjikan sesuatu, menginginkan sesuatu yang sama seperti yang diinginkan oleh Hermione sekarang ini.

"Draco," kata Hermione seraya berjalan mundur. "Ini bukan tempat dimana kau bisa melakukan semuanya seenaknya." Draco tidak menanggapi ucapannya dengan senyuman, hanya menampilkan raut muram dan keinginan yang tak bisa dielakkan.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku lagi," seru Hermione, dan ia terpekik saat Draco meraih tubuhnya dan menghempaskannya pada tubuh besar pria itu. Hermione terengah saat merasakan tubuh mereka yang menempel kuat. Payudaranya mengencang di balik pakaiannya, dan bukti gairah Draco menusuk perutnya, membuat kaki-kakinya seolah berubah menjadi jeli. Pria itu bahkan belum menciumnya.

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya dan telah bersiap menerima ketika Draco menghapus jarak mereka dan menciumnya kuat. Bibir pria itu masih terasa sama seperti yang ia ingat. Tapi ada ketidaksabaran dan frustrasi yang menyertainya saat ini. Hermione merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan dibaringkan pada sofa. Jemari Draco mulai berada dimana-mana di tubuhnya, meraba dan meremas hingga membuatnya menggelinjang tanpa sadar.

Suara deringan ponsel membuat kesadaran Hermione kembali. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Draco, membuat mulut pria itu berada di rahangnya dan bergerak di sana. Draco terlihat tidak peduli dengan deringan yang berasal dari ponselnya sendiri yang terletak di atas meja. Hermione menahan erangannya saat Draco menggigit kecil perpotongan lehernya dan lalu menangkup rahang Draco dan memaksa pria itu mengangkat kepalanya. Raut wajah Draco terlihat tidak suka, dan Hermione merasakan sebuah kesenangan tersendiri karena menjadi penyebab atas hilangnya pengendalian diri pria itu.

"Ponselmu berbunyi," beritahu Hermione dengan suara terengah.

Draco menyipitkan mata tapi tak beranjak dari posisinya. "Kau bukannya sengaja ingin aku menghentikannya kan?"

Hermione mendengus. "Bukan ponselku yang berbunyi," ketusnya. "Lagipula kita bisa menganggap hal barusan sebagai sebuah kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi."

Suara deringan ponsel terdengar lagi. Draco bangkit dan meraih ponselnya. "Hallo, kuharap apa yang akan kau katakan penting. Jika tidak aku akan mematahkan gigi depanmu ketika aku menemukanmu." Hermione berdiri sambil terperangah mendengar nada tajam dari suara Draco, juga raut wajahnya yang terlihat serius.

"Ya, aku sedang bersama dengannya," kata Draco setelah terdiam sebentar mendengarkan seseorang yang berbicara di seberang sana. Hermione menduga ia yang dimaksud adalah dirinya, dan seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan pria itu adalah Nathan. Ah, jadi sekarang mereka tampaknya telah berbaikan dari masalah yang Hermione pun belum mengetahuinya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Nate," geram Draco. "Aku tutup."

Hermione berdiri bersedekap saat tatapan Draco kembali padanya. Sudah habis waktunya bagi mereka untuk saling mencumbu dan kehilangan kendali. Kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka telah berakhir dua minggu lalu bukanlah hal yang bisa diperbaiki hanya karena mereka masih saling menginginkan.

"Silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini," kata Hermione dengan nada mengusir.

Draco kembali duduk di tempatnya sebelumnya. Jarak mereka sekarang dibatasi oleh meja kaca. Hermione tahu hal itupun bahkan tidak akan menghentikan Draco jika pria itu berniat melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tadi. Tapi sepertinya pria itu telah kembali menjadi si rasional yang terkendali. Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus.

"Kita perlu bicara," sahut Draco datar.

"Kau sudah melewatkan kesempatanmu untuk berbicara," balas Hermione dengan nada menyindir.

Draco menumpukan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri sembari menaikkan satu alisnya. Seringaian tercetak jelas di bibirnya. "Aku sedang mendapatkan peringatan bahwa kau lebih memilih agar kita tidak berbicara?" Hermione kembali mendengus. "Tapi kita benar-benar perlu berbicara, sebesar apapun aku menginginkanmu sekarang ini."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Putus Hermione, yang sama sekali tidak meyakinkan.

"Kita jelas," Draco sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. "akan berakhir tanpa busana di ruangan keluargamu yang mewah ini."

"Itu tak akan terjadi," bantah Hermione lebih tegas lagi.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Tentu," katanya. "Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil risiko seseorang masuk dan menghentikan kita seperti tadi."

"Kau memutuskan?" tanya Hermione sinis. "Kau jelas-jelas menjadi pihak yang kehilangan kendali."

Draco kembali menyeringai. "Aku tak bisa membantah hal itu. _Itu_ , dan juga sama halnya untukmu."

Hermione menggeleng. "Itu tak akan terjadi lagi."

Kini Draco yang mendengus. "Sesuatu seperti itu tak bisa kau elakkan, Hermione," suara pria itu terdengar lebih lembut sekarang. "Aku rasa kita tak akan pernah berhenti untuk saling menginginkan."

"Aku tak menginginkanmu lagi," potong Hermione. "Aku tak boleh menginginkanmu," tambahnya muram. "Seks bukanlah satu-satunya yang aku butuhkan dalam sebuah hubungan."

"Jadi kau berpikir hanya seks yang aku inginkan darimu?"

"Memangnya apalagi?" tanya Hermione muram. "Itulah yang terjadi dalam hubungan kita selama ini," katanya lalu menggigit bibirnya. Draco terlihat luar biasa marah. Kilat mata pria itu membuat Hermione bergidik sekaligus mendamba. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu berdiri dan kembali berjalan ke arahnya. Hermione bertahan tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya duduk bahkan setelah Draco menunduk dan kembali menciumnya.

"Aku tak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu hanya sebagai teman seks, Hermione," kata Draco di sudut bibirnya. "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu sementara aku sudah begitu marah hanya dengan melihatmu berbicara dengan Nathan." Draco kembali menciumnya. "Sekarang setelah aku tahu bahwa Nathan adalah orang yang sempat akan menikahimu, membuatku ingin mengurungmu di kamarku, di ranjangku. Apakah begitu sikap orang yang hanya menginginkan seks?"

"Kau cemburu pada Nathan?" tanya Hermione terperangah.

Draco tertawa tidak percaya. "Aku bukan hanya sekedar cemburu."

"Tapi kau tak pernah cemburu dengan Evans," bantah Hermione. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Nathan?"

"Karena Nathan...," ucapan Draco terputus sampai disitu. Hermione menunggu Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan menghela napas saat pria itu tampaknya tak akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lihat," kata Hermione seraya menggeleng muram. "kau tak percaya padaku, Draco. Pembicaraan kita sia-sia," ia mendorong dada Draco untuk membuat pria itu menjauh darinya. Hermione berdiri dan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa harga dirinya yang lagi-lagi terluka karena pria itu. Ia baru saja berbalik dan bermaksud keluar dari ruangan itu saat Draco memotong jalannya.

"Tidak, tidak," kata Draco panik. "Tidak ada yang sia-sia di antara kita. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Draco terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Tapi bukan sekarang."

"Kapan?" desak Hermione. Ia tahu ia menjadi begitu menjengkelkan sekarang ini. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lama. Jika Draco memang memiliki perasaan padanya, ia ingin agar pria itu segera menunjukkannya, mengatakannya dan memberi pertanda dengan jelas.

"Segera, Hermione. Segera," kata Draco tegas. Kembali pada pembawaannya yang biasa. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi segera setelah aku bertemu dengan Nathan."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **For Leory A2** , Warna rambut platina bisa kamu cari di google. Warna itu persis dengan warna rambut Draco lho^^. Dan masalah dosen muda, untuk ukuran Amerika, 25 tahun aja sudah termasuk muda banget. 31 tahun masih dianggap muda di sana. Secara, menjadi guru di sana aja tuntutannya lebih tinggi daripada kita di Indonesia. Apalagi untuk ukuran dosen. Kecuali kita orang yang bener-bener genius dan bisa meraih gelar Ph.D di usia belasan. Itu mungkin aja. Karena saya memakai latar Amerika, jadi saya menyesuaikan dengan kondisi di sana, bukan di Indonesia ya. **Aquadewi:** Lucius sama Cissy emang OOC banget di sini (Kebutuhan cerita). Dan rambut Tom Felton aslinya emang cokelat (Imo, cocokan pirang ya hihi). Hah? Emang dia putus? *Nanya balik*. **Fivani-chan** : He eh, saya lupa ngerubah judul chap-nya pas ngegabungin beberapa chap. Makasih koreksinya^^. **Sonya the Blonde Star:** Semoga kamu jadi Dramione shipper #eh. **Azhar:** Saya juga orangnya santai kok (Cuma rada galak aja #ngaku hihi). Makasih karena udah memperhatikan sampai ke ejaannya lho. Beneran jarang banget ada yang repot-repot ngelakuin ini. Padahal penting banget. **Ochie:** Ntar kalo dijelasin spoiler jadinya, Ochieee. Eh, oleh-olehnya udah aku titip di burung hantu #absurd. Di profil FB itu foto pas di sana lho, tapi kepotong. Bagus banget deh Kerinci *He eh*. **Hanazawa Yui Imnida:** Seara Mel Imnida hihi *telat perkenalan diri* FF Dramione yang lain belom ada -_- Idenya ada, tapi belom di eksekusi #bahasanya. Chap depan end nya. **Jenny Hallwash:** Balesan review ini telat sebenarnya. Saya sendiri belum pernah nonton Fifty Sades of Grey lho. Saya taunya film itu awalnya FF Twilight yang dibukukan ya (koreksi kalo salah). Ga berani nonton karena isu seks sadistic-nya. **LonelyClover:** Ini juga telat balesnya -_- Anyway, sayangnya belom ada penerbit Indo yang berani nerbitin karya dengan gaya bahasa seperti ini ( setahu saya ). Kebanyakan dikira plagiat #entahlah. Kenyataannya agak nyebelin.

Dan, buat yang meminta Fict ini terus dilanjut, nih udah saya lanjut ^^

Maaf karena ga bisa disebutin satu-satu.

Untuk para Silent Reader juga, makasih udah mau mampir.

Pokoknya, makasih atas apresiasinya.

Lots of love,

Gyuya.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine_

* * *

 **The Last Chap**

Satu hal tentang masalalu yang buruk adalah, hal itu akan terus mengikutimu kemanapun kau melangkah. Itulah yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini juga sebelum terlambat dan membuatnya kehilangan seseorang yang mungkin saja –harus menjadi masa depannya. Draco sedang menyesap _dry martini_ dari gelas keduanya ketika Nathan melenggang masuk ke Mi Corazon dan langsung menempatkan diri di sebelahnya di depan meja bar.

"Aku ingin yang sama dengannya," kata Nathan pada Evans yang bertanya. Setelah menyesap sedikit minumannya, Nathan memberi senyuman penghargaan pada Evans yang lalu mengangkat bahu seraya berjalan menjauhi mereka. Hari telah beranjak petang, dan itu artinya harus ada penyelesaian yang di dapat sebelum ia bertemu dengan Hermione nanti malam. "Aku tak tahu kau begitu merindukanku hingga ingin bertemu denganku sesering ini? Atau kita perlu tinggal di rumah yang sama?"

Draco memutar matanya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, Nathan. Bahwa aku mendekati Hermione bukan karena aku tahu kalau ia adalah wanita yang telah di jodohkan denganmu," kata Draco muram. Ia melirik Nathan melalui sudut matanya, dan merasa lega tidak mendapati hal apapun dari raut wajah sepupunya itu selain sebuah senyuman tipis yang tenang.

"Aku tidak bodoh, sepupu," Sahut Nathan. "Aku dapat melihat betapa kagetnya kau saat aku memberitahukan hal itu padamu kemarin hari."

Draco kini terkekeh. "Ya, aku tak menyangka bahwa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi."

"Maksudmu karma?" Satu alis Nathan terangkat tinggi. Draco menoleh cepat pada pria itu. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Draco, Hermione tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Debie. Mereka berbeda." Draco masih belum menanggapi. "Debie adalah wanita egois yang sangat tahu pesona dirinya sendiri, plin plan, dan bukan seseorang yang akan membuatmu nyaman jika berumah tangga."

Draco menyesap minumannya lagi. Apa yang dikatakan Nathan sama persis dengan apa yang selalu ia pikirkan. Sejak pertama bertemu dulu sampai mereka berpisah, Debie tak pernah berubah. Tapi sikap itu dulu begitu memesona Draco hingga membuatnya tergila-gila dan terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan. Dulu ia hanya merasa bahwa Debie yang hidup bebas sangat cocok dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya hubungan mereka tak pernah berhasil. Cara hidup Debie terlampau bebas hingga menganggap bahwa tidur dengan sepupu calon suaminya adalah hal yang mungkin saja bisa dimaafkan. Well, dia salah. Draco selalu menganggap bahwa perselingkuhan adalah hal yang tidak termaafkan. Dan pilihan Debie pada Nathan sepupu kandungnya, membuat semuanya bertambah buruk.

"Aku tak pernah membandingkan siapapun dengan Hermione," kata Draco seraya menggeleng.

Nathan tersenyum tipis. "Hermione memang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan siapapun." Ucapannya membuat Draco mengerutkan dahi. Inilah yang paling ia takutkan dari semuanya. Bahwa Nathan telah jatuh cinta pada Hermione.

"Aku seharusnya memang menanyakan ini, kan? Baiklah, inilah yang harus aku tanyakan padamu mengingat aku sudah merencanakan hubungan jangka panjang bersama Hermione." Nathan menunggu sambil menaikan satu alisnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kuharap aku salah menduga." Draco menggeleng.

Nathan terbahak. "Jika maksudmu aku telah jatuh cinta pada Hermione, maka kau bisa merasa lega. Aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta padanya." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Kami tak menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama untuk saling jatuh cinta. Ia bahkan tak membiarkanku menyentuhnya sedikitpun." Draco menghela napas lega. "Tapi kuakui, aku cukup menyukainya."

Kini Draco melotot. "Aku perlu tahu suka seperti apa yang kau maksudkan?"

Nathan menyesap minumannya sembari mengulum senyum tipis. "Aku tak menginginkannya secara seksual jika itu yang kau takutkan." Nathan berpikir sejenak. "Sejujurnya, aku tak berani memikirkannya. Dia bisa sangat tegas sewaktu-waktu."

Draco berdecak. "Dan?"

"Dan?" Nathan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum berbicara. "Dan aku bisa menjamin tak akan ada drama perselingkuhan lagi setelah ini." Ia menyengir. "Aku janji."

Draco mengangguk. "Aku perlu mengatakan padamu, Nathan." Ia menghela napas dahulu. "Aku harus menceritakan masalalu kita pada Hermione. Aku ingin ia mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku tak ingin menutupi sesuatu darinya."

Nathan terlihat terkejut pada awalnya, lalu tersenyum. Ia terlihat terharu karena Draco menanyakan ini padanya sebelum mengatakannya pada Hermione. "Tentu, kau memang harus mengatakannya," ujarnya lalu menyeringai. Jadi inilah inti sebenarnya pembicaraan mereka, pikir Nathan merasa terhibur dengan kenyataan barusan. Draco Malfoy akhirnya jatuh cinta pada wanita yang tepat.

Dua orang wanita memasuki kafe dan memberi mereka berdua tatapan mengundang. Nathan menganggukan kepalanya sekali dengan satu senyuman miring. Anehnya reaksi Nathan hanya sebatas itu. Sepupunya itu terlihat tak akan beranjak dari bangkunya untuk mendekati para wanita. Draco sendiri hanya menatap tanpa minat. Setelah mengenal Hermione, semua wanita terlihat biasa saja, dan tak membuatnya tergoda. Tapi ia tak mau mencoba peruntungannya, karena Hermione tak akan pernah sudi melihatnya lagi jika hal itu sampai ia lakukan. "Aku rasa aku bisa saja membunuhmu jika kau berulah lagi." Draco menaikkan satu alisnya seraya menyeringai dan lalu berdiri seketika. "Bersiaplah Nate. Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan seorang kakak perempuan baru."

Nathan memberikan senyum tulus. "Aku sudah tak sabar menantinya."

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Draco mendekati Evans, berbicara sebentar, dan berjalan keluar dari dalam kafe. Sudah saatnya ia membuktikan ucapannya sendiri.

.

.

Pukul delapan lewat empat menit, ia telah sampai di depan pintu rumah keluarga Granger. Dan Hermione sendirilah yang membuka pintu lalu mempersilahkannya masuk dengan satu kedikan kepala dan senyum manis yang menghiasi bibirnya. Draco tak pernah membayangkan akan mengalami hal seperti ini; mengunjungi seorang wanita yang masih tinggal bersama keluarganya, dan mengenakan pakaian setelan rumahan yang jauh dari kata menggoda.

Hermione hanya mengenakan celana panjang longgar dari bahan katun berwarna hijau tua, dan _t-shirt_ pas badan berwarna _peach_. Rambutnya yang indah diikat rapi membentuk ekor kuda tanpa adanya anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Wanita itu terlihat ceria namun masih menjaga jarak darinya. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan istirahat yang didominasi warna emas dan merah _maroon_ yang mewah namun tidak terlalu luas. Sebuah perapian besar telah menyala, dan satu sofa besar dan tinggi berada di depan perapian tersebut lengkap dengan selimut bercorak _bohemian_ yang terlihat telah digunakan. Di sebelah sofa ada meja kecil yang terbuat dari kayu ek yang dipelitur hingga mengkilap. Ada satu buah novel serial twilight serta secangkir cokelat panas di atas meja tersebut. Tampaknya Hermione sedang bersantai di tempat ini sebelum ia datang tadi.

Draco tersenyum seraya duduk di satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu dan menarik Hermione hingga jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya. Wanita itu tidak menolak. Malah mengambil cangkir minumannya dan mendekatkannya pada bibir Draco, yang kemudian menyesap sedikit isinya. Cairan manis pahit itu terasa hangat saat mengalir di tenggorokannya. Draco kembali tersenyum ketika Hermione juga menyesap minuman itu dan kembali meletakkan cangkir yang isinya tinggal setengah itu ke atas meja.

"Dimana orangtuamu?" tanya Draco seraya memeluk pinggang Hermione yang berada di pangkuannya.

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum menjawab, dan Draco memberi wanita itu kecupan kilat yang ringan. "Katakan," ujar Draco.

"Mereka ada di ruangan kuning," jawab Hermione. Draco mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau tahu, ruangan tempat kau berada tadi siang."

"Ah," kini Draco mengangguk. "Ruangan lemon."

Hermione tersenyum. "Jadi kau sebut apa ruangan ini?"

Pandangan Draco menelusuri ruangan itu sekali lagi. "Ruangan Hermione?"

"Dan kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Mewah, elegan, dan sangat berani."

Hermione menggeleng tidak percaya. "Aku begitu?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya enteng. "Aku yakin semua orang sepakat denganku." Ia menyurukkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Hermione. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Kita baru bertemu tadi siang," ujar Hermione seraya menyisir rambut halus Draco menggunakan jemarinya. "Tapi kurasa, aku juga merindukanmu."

"Kau rasa?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Kurasa." Dan Draco memberinya kecupan lagi.

"Kau pasti sudah menebaknya, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya padamu," kata Draco setelah terdiam sejenak. "Aku menemui Nathan sebelum kemari."

"Aku tahu," sahut Hermione, dan betapa pengertiannya wanita itu bagi Draco. Hermione bersedia menunggu sampai Draco berbicara kembali.

"Aku dan Nathan sudah berbaikan," kata Draco lagi.

"Kau mau menceritakan kenapa hubungan persaudaraan kalian bisa memburuk?" tanya Hermione hati-hati. Draco mengangguk. Nanti setelah berlalunya hari demi hari, Hermione akan menyadari bahwa ia bebas bertanya apa saja kepada Draco tanpa harus terlalu berhati-hati. Draco tak berencana untuk menyembunyikan apapun dari wanita itu.

"Aku dulu pernah hampir menikah." Hermione menatapnya kaget. Tapi lalu menghela napas dan menggumamkan "Lanjutkan" dengan lebih tenang.

"Kami memiliki hubungan yang panjang dan aku begitu tergila-gila padany, Cukup membuatku buta bahwa sebenarnya ada sebuah ketidakcocokan yang selalu coba kami abaikan." Hermione masih terlihat tenang sejauh ini. "Dia selalu memintaku merekam apa yang kami lakukan di tempat tidur, dan aku selalu menolak pada awalnya." Draco mengeratkan dekapannya saat Hermione menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan satu telapak tangan. Perkiraannya benar. Sesuatu seperti itu akan membuat Hermione bereaksi melebihi orang-orang kebanyakan. Tapi sikap wanita itu yang tidak terlihat akan menjauh darinya membuat Draco cukup merasa tenang.

"Aku cukup tergila-gila padanya hingga menuruti permintaannya," lanjut Draco. "Tapi aku menghapus video itu secara diam-diam setelah ia tertidur," sambung Draco cepat. "Hal itulah yang pada akhirnya membuat kami terus menerus bertengkar."

"Itu yang membuat kalian berpisah?" Draco tahu Hermione sebenarnya sedang menanyakan dimana andil Nathan dalam hubungannya bersama Debie.

Draco mengangguk muram. "Itu, dan banyak hal lainnya," katanya lagi. "Debie adalah mantan aktris film porno. Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu sebenarnya, karena aku kira ia telah berhenti. Tapi sepertinya kebiasaan bercinta dengan kamera di sekitarnya membuat ia kecanduan, dan ia mulai tidak bahagia bersamaku." Draco mengingat betapa marahnya Debie ketika memeriksa video di pagi hari dan mendapati bahwa semua rekamannya telah Draco hapus.

"Masalahnya pernikahan kami tinggal hitungan minggu, dan aku masih berusaha mencari alasan agar kami tetap bersama." Draco kembali menggeleng. "Bodoh sekali aku waktu itu." Hermione menggenggam tanggannya dengan lembut, memberinya kekuatan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Lalu suatu hari, aku mendapatinya di atas tempat tidur kami, bersama Nathan yang sedang menindihnya. Aku marah, tentu saja. Aku membuat Nathan babak belur dan mengusir mereka berdua. Yah, itulah yang aku lakukan meski aku telah mencoba melupakannya."

"Dan kau tak pernah mau bertemu Nathan lagi setelah itu," simpul Hermione lembut.

Draco mengangguk. "Itu bukan tentang Debie. Itu semua karena aku berpikir kenapa harus Nathan orangnya, sepupu terdekatku. Seseorang yang telah kuanggap seperti saudara kandungku sendiri. Rasanya mustahil bagiku untuk bertindak seolah tak ada yang terjadi setelah itu kan?"

Hermione bergerak hingga duduk menyamping di pangkuannya, lalu melingkarkan kedua lengan di sekeliling bahunya. Satu tangan Hermione menarik kepalanya hingga bersandar di dada wanita itu.

"Tentu saja," kata Hermione setengah berbisik. "Tak ada yang salah dalam tindakanmu. Kau bahkan sudah mengatakan pada wanita itu untuk berhenti merekam," Hermione meringis sebelum mengatakannya. "aktifitas kalian di ranjang. Dan aku menyayangkan tindakan Nathan. Tapi itu semua sudah berlalu kan?"

Draco tersenyum. "Ya, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa begitu takut mengatakan ini padamu sebelumnya."

Hermione terkekeh. "Aku mengerti. Sikapku sendiri menunjukkan bahwa aku mungkin saja akan menolakmu setelah kau berkata jujur." Hermione terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Jadi itulah sebabnya kenapa kau begitu marah saat melihatku berbicara dengan Nathan waktu itu!"

Draco tidak membantah.

Hermione memukul bahunya dengan satu kepalan tangan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau kira aku mungkin saja akan berselingkuh dengan Nathan?"

"Aku tidak berpikir," aku Draco merasa bersalah.

Hermione berdecak. "Ya, kau hanya marah seperti singa kelaparan." Draco menenggelamkan lagi wajahnya di dada Hermione. Jemari Hermione kembali bergerak mengusap kepalanya. "Aku tak menyalahkanmu sekarang. Kita tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa mengenai perasaan kita sendiri dan lebih suka membuat kesimpulan-kesimpulan yang membuat kita berdua terluka."

"Aku mengejarmu waktu itu." Perkataan Draco membuat Hermione terkejut. "Tapi kau sudah menghilang dari halaman rumahku ketika aku berlari ke sana. Aku berkendara langsung menuju flatmu dan tak mendapatimu di sana."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi itu, selama dua jam?"

"Maksudmu ketika kau terbangun dan aku tak berada di sebelahmu?"

"Ya," sahut Hermione.

"Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita berdua ketika Nathan menelepon dan mengatakan padaku untuk menjagamu. Aku cemburu lagi, dan itulah yang pada akhirnya membuatku kehilanganmu. Aku terlalu lama menenangkan diri, lalu tersadar bahwa waktu telah lama berlalu. Aku baru saja akan menemuimu di kamar, dan malah bertemu denganmu di undakan tangga."

"Dan kau bersikap idiot tanpa mengatakan apa-apa," sambung Hermione.

"Maaf," sahut Draco sungguh-sungguh. Ia tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan membuat Hermione salah paham. Di posisi Hermione, Draco pasti terlihat seperti lelaki brengsek dan wajar jika wanita itu meninggalkannya waktu itu. Setelah semalaman mereka bercinta, ia malah meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri di atas ranjang pada pagi hari selama berjam-jam. "Maaf," katanya lagi.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi," ujar Hermione dengan senyuman. "Kita berdua bersalah karena membuat kesimpulan-kesimpulan sendiri tanpa bertanya sebelumnya."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Draco tiba-tiba.

Hermione mendengus. "Kau sama sekali tak romantis," keluhnya.

Draco terkekeh. "Aku mencintamu dan ayo kita menikah," ulangnya.

"Tidak ada cincin?" tanya Hermione seraya mengangkat satu alis.

"Aku berencana untuk berbaikan denganmu malam ini dan melamarmu seminggu setelahnya," sahut Draco menyesal. "Tapi seperti biasa, aku selalu kehilangan kendali saat bersamamu."

Hermione mengecup bibir Draco. "Karena aku mencintaimu juga, jadi ayo kita menikah."

Draco menurunkan Hermione dari pangkuannya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu. "Kita bisa mempercepat malam pernikahannya sekarang," katanya setelah mengunci pintu. Dan Hermione menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman penuh rasa cinta.

.

.

.

 _Tujuh bulan setelahnya._

Musim dingin telah mencapai puncak. Uap-uap hangat keluar saat para manusia bernapas. Jalan-jalan menjadi licin dan para pemilik kendaraan telah memasang rantai pada ban-ban mereka. Udara yang membekukan memaksa banyak keluarga untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Mungkin bergelung di bawah selimut tebal atau bersantai di atas sofa tinggi di depan perapian setelah pulang dari aktifitas di luar rumah. Itulah yang saat ini Draco dan Hermione lakukan. Sofa yang sedang mereka duduki adalah sofa yang sama dengan yang berada di kediaman Granger waktu itu. Draco menginginkannya setelah mereka menikah enam bulan lalu, dan Hermione memiliki pendapat yang sama.

Ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah salah satu ruang baca di _penthouse_ Draco yang telah diubah sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai ruangan merah emas di kediaman Granger. Dan ruangan ini resmi diberi nama ruangan Hermione. Perbedaannya hanyalah pada jumlah buku yang melimpah di ruangan ini. Buku-buku tebal berjudul besar Fisika milik Draco, dan novel-novel romantis milik Hermione. Terlihat kontras namun membuat nyaman.

"Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu," kata Draco. "Ini tentang Nathan."

"Dan Jessie," Potong Hermione.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu kalau mereka sedang berkencan."

Draco terkekeh. "Nathan sudah berubah, _love_." Suara Draco penuh bujukan, seolah Hermione akan menentang hubungan dua temannya itu. Draco belum tahu saja bahwa Hermione telah mengharapkan ini sejak lama.

"Jessie membuatnya jatuh cinta," sambung Draco. "Ia ingin aku mengatakannya padamu mengingat apa yang pernah ia lakukan. Kau tahu tentang perselingkuhan dan lain-lain." Draco memutar bola matanya. "Ia kelihatannya telah mengantisipasi semuanya sebelum mengambil tindakan lebih jauh. Aku yakin sebentar lagi akan ada pesta pernikahan lainnya.

Hermione terbahak. "Aku tahu, dan aku turut bahagia untuk mereka berdua." perkataan Hermione kelihatannya membuat Draco sangat lega. "Aku harap mereka bahagia seperti kita. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya."

"Ya, mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya." Draco menyetujui. "Ayah dan ibuku menelepon tadi malam saat kau sudah tertidur. Mereka ingin kita mengunjungi mereka lagi dalam waktu dekat." Draco tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pipi Hermione yang menghangat setelah mendengar perkataannya. "Kau membuat mereka jatuh cinta padamu."

Hermione menggeleng. "Mereka adalah orang-orang paling penuh kasih sayang yang pernah aku temui," kata Hermione. Ia mengingat penyambutan hangat yang ia terima ketika bertemu dengan orang tua Draco untuk pertama kalinya satu minggu setelah Draco melamarnya secara resmi. Mr dan Mrs. Malfoy adalah bentuk nyata dari cinta sejati. Cara mereka berinteraksi membuat Hermione terpesona. Ia juga akhirnya dapat melihat darimana ketampanan Draco itu berasal setelah bertemu dengan senior. Mereka adalah versi muda dan tua dari ketampanan yang tak termakan usia. Kecuali mata. Mata indah Draco berasal dari ibunya yang lembut dan perhatian.

Keluarga Hermione sendiri telah banyak berubah. Namun dalam hal menunjukkan kasih sayang, mereka jelas tak akan berubah dalam waktu dekat. Hubungan ayah dan ibu Hermione jelas tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Mereka masih bertindak seperti orang-orang yang kenal seperlunya, yang terpaksa tinggal di satu atap. Tapi setidaknya, mereka telah jauh bersikap lunak terhadap semua hal. Buktinya, sang ibu lebih sering tersenyum saat bertemu dengannya. Hal yang tidak akan ia percaya akan terjadi jika ia tak melihatnya secara langsung.

Hermione tetap berharap bahwa kedua orang tuanya akan saling jatuh cinta pada akhirnya.

Tidak seperti dua kakaknya yang lain, Lizzie sering mengunjunginya dan tampak lebih bahagia setelah kehamilan anak pertamanya. Suami Lizzie, George, telah membuktikan hal yang tadinya mustahil terjadi. Mereka yang juga dijodohkan dapat hidup bahagia dan saling menyayangi tanpa adanya perselingkuhan dan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Hermione ikut berbahagia bersama Lizzie.

"Aku juga memiliki sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu," kata Hermione sembari tersenyum. Ia mencium Draco perlahan, memberikan banyak sekali cinta dalam ciuman itu, dan membisikkan satu kalimat yang membuat pria itu terperangah lalu menciumnya lama.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" ujar Draco takjub.

Hermione tertawa. "Aku hamil, Draco." Perkataannya belum selesai ketika Draco kembali mencium bibirnya. Ia merasa khawatir pada awalnya, takut bahwa Draco belum berniat memiliki anak dalam waktu dekat. Namun cara Draco memandangnya sekarang, dan bagaimana reaksi pria itu tadi saat ia mengungkapkan hal tersebut membuat Hermione lega dan luar biasa bahagia.

Hermione merasa sangat beruntung dapat bertemu dengan Draco, jatuh cinta, dan akhirnya menikah dengan pria itu. Pernikahan mereka memang baru berjalan selama enam bulan, dan itu adalah enam bulan yang paling menakjubkan selama hidupnya. Mereka membicarakan semua hal, dan memecahkannya bersama jika ada masalah yang membuat mereka berdebat.

Pertengkaran kadang terjadi di rumah tangga mereka, mengingat sikap mereka yang cukup bertolak belakang. Hermione yang konservatif, dan Draco yang sangat modern. Tapi mereka tak pernah saling mendiamkan lebih dari satu hari, karena Draco akan akan gila jika mereka melakukannya, begitu pula dengan Hermione.

Evans telah menerimanya kembali sebagai satu-satunya bartender wanita di Mi Corazon, dan itu semakin melengkapi kebahagiannya. Apalagi Draco mendukung penuh pekerjaannya itu.

"Aku rasa kita perlu kembali ke ranjang, love." Hermione terpekik saat Draco turun dari sofa seraya menggendongnya dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Hati-hati," kata Hermione sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dan memberi tatapan manja pada suaminya.

Draco tersenyum bahagia. "Selalu, _love._ Selalu," katanya lembut. "Aku akan mencintai dan melindungi kalian berdua, juga yang akan hadir setelahnya," senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian menggoda.

Hermione melotot. "Maksudmu tak cukup satu?"

Draco terbahak. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau tak tahu rasanya menjadi satu-satunya selama bertahun-tahun dengan orang tua yang selalu suka bermesraan tanpa kenal tempat."

Kini Hermione ikut terbahak. "Kurasa aku setuju denganmu." Tawa mereka terhenti setelah berada di dalam kamar. Ada banyak hal yang membuat mereka sibuk setelah itu.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Well, it's wrap. Hope you like and enjoy the ending. Happy ending, right? Coz I hate sad ending.

Thanks for all readers, reviewers, alerts and favorites. I love u, really!

Thanks untuk kak AchernarEve, yang menjadi inspirasi saya (secara tak langsung) dalam membuat fict Dramione.

Saya akan mencoba lebih baik lagi diwaktu selanjutnya.

So, give me your review? for the last chap?

Gyuya.


End file.
